12 Months of Lust to find True Love
by demonluver821
Summary: After being injected with a potion that makes Ichigo require Cyniclon DNA once a month to continue living, she must depend on Kisshu to have sex with her. But will Ichigo's monthly lust for Kisshu turn into something more? Not for kiddies.
1. January

demonluver: I've gotta say, that this is one of the toughest projects I've worked on yet. However, this is my FIRST EVER Tokyo Mew MEw lemon, so bear with me, wouldja??? .

Kisshu: Erm, demonluver? Calm down. -.-

Ichigo: Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine!

demonluver: Not for you it wont... you do know you and Kisshu will be having sex in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of this thing, right?

Ichigo: WHAT THE F*CK?! THAT WAS NOT IN THE CONTRACT!!!

demonluver: We don't really need a contract if someone does a disclaimer... if not you and Kisshu will be left off just as you were... with a bunch of rabid fangirls screaming for justice...

Kisshu: I'LL DO IT! demonluver821 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor is she making any money off of this. If she did, me 'n Ichigo would have gotten together and I'd have killed Masaya off in the first chapter!!!

demonluver: Jeez, calm down so I can start the friggin story -.-

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window into the evening sky. The January air felt cold against her skin, and Ichigo felt the most annoying sense of restlessness. So far, it had been a perfectly dull day. Ichigo sighed. _'And to think I used to love weekends...' _She thought forlornly.

Ichigo was shaken out of her thoughts when a small squeaky voice yelled at her. "Ichigo! Alien alert! Alien alert!" The pink mew grinned, feeling a rush of gratitude for Kisshu and the others for keeping her from dying from boredom.

Quick as a flash, Ichigo pulled out her power pendant. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

* * *

Ichigo reached the park where Masha had told her the attack was. She looked around, when suddenly, from above her, came the cry of a Chimera Animal. Ichigo swiftly turned and dodged the creature's attack.

Jumping into a tree, she looked over the creature. As far as she could tell, it had been a squirrel. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo shouted as she attacked it.

The squirrel groaned before changing back to normal. Ichigo blinked. That had been far too easy.

A sudden laugh brought Ichigo out of her musings. Turning around, she saw an alien that she did not recognize. Glaring, she spoke to him.

"Who are you?!" She shouted up. The alien simply continued to chuckle softly. "Are you with Kisshu?" That sobered him up.

"In league with that weakling? I'd never stoop so low." He circled over her slowly, as if examining her. Ichigo took a fighting stance, prepared for anything.

Suddenly, the alien teleported, reappearing a few inches from her. Ichigo tried to jump back yet realized that she could not. Had he put a spell on her?

"You'll do very nicely..." He muttered. Taking out a needle, he injected a strange form of liquid into her arm. "Yes... you'll do wonderfully." Ichigo felt a sharp pain as she was forced to power down. The alien teleported again, reappearing well out of Ichigo's line of fire should she attack him.

Finally able to move again, Ichigo shouted up at him. "Just what the hell did you do?!" She screamed as she felt her arm send shooting pains throughout her entire body, causing her to collapse, closing her eyes and gasping in shock.

The alien laughed. "That potion I came up with is deadly to anyone without Cyniclon blood. You'll be dead in a manner of minutes. Tell Kisshu that Jagaimo says hello." He left Ichigo reeling in pain on the ground.

"Ichigo Onne-san!" Her eyes opened and, through the haze of pain, she was able to see a very concerned Purin running towards her. "What happened, na no da?" Ichigo could only moan in response.

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce's voice rung through Ichigo's ears. A chorus of shocked voices continued to sound, yet Ichigo could barely hear anything, save for her own throbbing heartbeat.

"What the hells is going on?!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open as she heard Kisshu yell out. She could faintly see a green and brown blur.

"Did you have something to do with this?!" Ryou's voice sounded as Ichigo closed her eyes again. She could feel the poison spreading.

Pai appeared suddenly. "Damn..." He muttered. "I think I've got a damn good idea who did this..."

Ichigo moaned, and everyone had suddenly turned to her. "I... I.... he, he was... name... Jagaimo..."

Pai sucked in a breath. "Jagaimo..." He murmured. "This is exactly the kind of thing that he'd pull..."

Everyone, even Kish, looked confused. "Pai, who the hell...?"

Ichigo heard Pai kneel down beside her and gently grab her arm. "Jagaimo enjoys experimenting on humans..." He said softly. "This looks like his work. I have been after him for some time. Tell me, Mew Ichigo," He said sternly, "just what did he say to you?"

Ichigo tried not to slur her words. "H-He told me... it would kill me... because..." Violent coughs racked her body. "I don't have... Cyniclon blood..." Ichigo could hear someone suck in their breath.

Lettuce's voice piped up. "Please... isn't there any way to save her?" Pai's grip tightened.

"Only one. However, I am not willing to do it." Ichigo could hear Kisshu growl.

"What the hell Pai?" He asked darkly.

Purin suddenly shouted. "I'll never forgive you if you let Onne-san die!"

Pai growled. "Would you all just SHUT UP?!" Everyone fell silent. "There's one way, but there would be dire consequences for both people."

"What do you mean, 'dire consequences' na no da?" Purin asked quietly.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu..." He muttered. "Come here." Ichigo heard someone kneel down next to her and opened her eyes. She could see two deep golden eyes staring at her in concern.

"Kisshu..." Pai said. "Do you love this woman?" Kisshu looked at him, shocked.

"Of course... why?" Pai sighed.

"Would you do anything for her?"

Kish nodded. "Damnit Pai, what the hell does this have to do with-"

Wordlessly, Pai pulled a knife out of midair. Ryou gave a shout and began to head towards Ichigo, when Pai glared up at him. "Do you WANT her dead?" This stopped Ryou cold.

Turning to Kisshu, Pai raised the knife. "Give me your arm." He told him. Kisshu looked at him, confusion crossing his face, before allowing Pai to take it. Holding it skillfully, Pai slit Kisshu's arm with the knife. He hissed in pain, but made no move to stop his elder.

Pai lifted Ichigo's head. "Drink." He ordered, holding Kisshu's bloody arm up. Ichigo's eyes opened and she stared in horror at the sight. "Drink or die." Ichigo felt torn. She didn't want to cause Kisshu any pain, yet didn't want to die either...

"Do it Ichigo." Kisshu muttered. "I've had so much worse." He pressed the open wound onto Ichigo's mouth, and she drank eagerly.

As soon as the blood touched her lips, Ichigo felt drugged. The red liquid was addicting, and as she feared, made her want more with every gulp. It sent waves of ecstasy through her body, and Ichigo moaned out loud. Lord, but it felt so good...

Ichigo bucked her hips up and gave out small gasps as pleasure racked through her. Sucking Kisshu's blood eagerly, Ichigo gave a whimper as she felt a warm feeling spread to the area between her legs. She continued drinking, and could faintly hear Pai grasping at her shoulder. Ichigo could understand: if she drank any more blood, Kisshu would die.

Trying to stop herself, Ichigo pushed his arm out of the way, but not before taking one last sip. She felt the warm feeling in her legs grow stronger, and felt herself shaking. Before she knew it, Ichigo had orgasmed, letting out a small scream.

Kisshu, through the dizziness from the loss of blood, saw the way Ichigo was acting and blushed a deep scarlet. Trying to control his hormones, Kish looked away, shutting his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ichigo felt herself... well, changing. Gasping, she felt her body shake, and became extremely... there was no other word for it: horny. She wanted sex, and she wanted it now. And the first male that she saw was the green-haired hottie crouching next to her. Ichigo purred and licked her lips suggestively. _'Oh, la la...' _She thought through her haze of lust.

Kisshu gave out a small groan as rubbed his stinging arm. Sighing, he turned to look at Ichigo, and knew there was something wrong right away. She was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, and smiled in a way that many women had looked at him before.

_'No...' _He thought helplessly. _'Not you Ichigo... please... I want you to be real...' _Angry, he turned to Pai. "What the hell have you done with her?!"

Pai sighed. "It was the only thing that I could do Kisshu!" He shouted. "This is only temporary; she'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning." Kisshu looked relieved. "However..."

Kish's eyes narrowed into little slits. "However what?" He asked Pai angrily. The older man sighed.

"Kisshu... unless she gets Cylicon DNA once every month, Mew Ichigo will die." He nodded.

"Alright, fine, I'll just give her my blood once every month." Pai was shaking his head even before Kisshu had finished his sentence.

"Not your blood. That's not enough. Kisshu..." Pai sighed deeply. "Once every month, you shall have to ejaculate into her."

Kisshu's heart stopped. "What...?"

Ryou spoke up suddenly. "Like hell he will..." He muttered darkly, voice like venom.

Pai glared up at the blonde human. "Do you want Mew Ichigo dead?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "I'd rather die then let that no good, filthy alien anywhere near Ichigo."

Kisshu, ignoring the argument between Ryou and Pai, had eyes only for Ichigo. She was gazing at him as if he were the moon and stars. Slowly, Kisshu placed his fingers on her lips and wiped away a trickle of blood. Ichigo gasped, ultra-sensitive to his touch, and sighed.

Ichigo then leaned forward and kissed his lips. Softly, gently, urgently. Even though he had kissed her before, Kisshu felt like a young schoolboy experiencing his first love.

Ichigo mewled and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body so that there was no room in between them at all. Her stomach was fluttering, and she felt herself whimpering in need at merely Kish's hand stroking her cheek with tender care. Ichigo felt her heart burst. She wanted him inside her, Ichigo didn't care about the people watching, or the war, or Masaya.

Masaya. Why didn't she care about him anymore? Ichigo mused over this. She had this morning. She had been gushing over the fact that he called her the night before, even if he only wanted to know the homework assignment. But now, he was just... blah. Ichigo didn't feel anything for him. Oh, but Kisshu...

Kisshu was this, this sexy god that just happened to come down to her. Ichigo had always found his childish, yet passionate demeanor attractive, and he was all hers. Ichigo smiled into the kiss. Hers...

A set of hands ripped Ichigo away from her 'sexy god' Ichigo groaned in disappointment as Ryou glared at her green-haired alien.

"I wont let you have her." Ryou said, his voice dripping with anger. "Even if I have to kill you for it. Ichigo will never be yours, you son of a-"

"Let him go Ryou!" Ichigo cried out. Both men looked at her, shocked. "I want Kisshu-kun! Don't take him away! I swear to God Ryou, if you kill him, I will never forgive you!"

Kish looked sadly upon Ichigo_. 'That's just her blood-lust talking...' _He thought. _'She's not in love with me... and if I did sleep with her, even to save her life, Ichigo would hate me.' _Kisshu felt a wave of depression hit him. So was it the better thing to do to let her die chaste, or take her virginity and save her? He felt so torn.

"Ichigo..." Ryou muttered. "You cannot be serious! Has he raped you already, and are you afraid, or what?!" He growled and pushed Kisshu onto the ground. "I cant believe that anyone in their right mind would choose to sleep with this... this vile, disgusting creature!" Ryou's blood boiled with rage.

Pai quickly stepped in between the two. "You would prefer Ichigo dead rather then yours? That, to me, is nothing like love. You sad, pathetic man. Whether you like it or not, Ichigo's life is now in Kisshu's hands."

Ryou bowed his head in defeat. He knew that, like it or not, he would have to trust Kisshu with Ichigo. He growled low in the throat with a vision of the two tangled in sheets, with passion-filled moans and whimpers filling the room.

Ichigo, now clinging to Kisshu as if he was her life, grinned at the thought that brought Ryou so much distress. Her face blushed red as yet more steamy ideas entered her mind.

Kisshu, however, was a little less joyous then he would have been expected to be. Ichigo was now his, so why was he so nervous? Because he knew that her lust for him would disappear come morning? And that, if he did what he had to in order to save her, Ichigo would hate him forever?

Kisshu sighed, knowing what was best. "I'll see that no harm comes to her." He promised Ryou. The blonde snorted. "Let's go, Pai. I should like to do this in private." And with that, he teleported away, taking Ichigo with him.

* * *

They landed in his bed, with Kisshu on top. Ichigo sighed in ecstasy as she felt the mattress ease under her, softer then anything. She placed her hands on the expanse of his chest and kissed him on the mouth.

Again, Kish felt a fire burning deep within his chest. He felt unleashed emotions run through him. Kisshu wanted this woman. He wanted her to love, to cherish, to possess...

Growling, he returned Ichigo's kiss with such force that it made her toes curl in delight. Kish's hands roamed all over her body, and Ichigo broke the kiss to let out a whimper.

"Kisshu... oh God, Kisshu!" He lowered his head down and began sucking her neck. Ichigo gasped as he gently placed his hands on her breasts. Kisshu continued working magic with his mouth as he massaged and stroked her lovingly.

"Kisshu... you're torturing me... damnit..." He had reached underneath Ichigo's shirt and slowly pulled it up. Licking his lips, Kish looked down upon her, clad now in a pink lace bra.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Ichigo mine?" He lowered his mouth and kissed her breast. Ichigo whimpered as Kish's tongue traced the area right above her bra.

His hands traveled to her back, where he fondled with the strap. "How the hell do you get this off?"

Ichigo laughed. Propping herself up, she unfastened the hooks, letting it fall to her sides. She leaned against him and pushed him over so that she was dominant.

Kissing him soundly, Ichigo pulled up on his shirt eagerly. Trailing kisses down his chest, she pushed herself up with her hands so that she was over him.

"Kisshu..." She muttered sensuously, bringing herself down to his level. Just so the tips of her breasts barely touched his chest, Ichigo nipped his ear. Kish gasped and arched his back at the sudden contact.

Ichigo giggled. "Don't move yet..." She muttered softly as she removed his shorts. Kisshu growled at her commands yet did absolutely nothing to disobey her.

Ichigo's tongue traced a line from Kisshu's earlobe down to his neck, where she began to suck and bite every ounce of skin she could find. Kisshu felt his blood screaming for dominance, but couldn't bring himself to displease Ichigo.

When she got bored of his neck, Ichigo trailed down to his chest. Licking her lips, she brought her mouth down to one of his nipples. Kisshu tried to hold back a moan as she toyed with it.

Her tongue traveled lower, stopping briefly at the navel but then traveling to his hardened member. Ichigo grinned as she touched it gently, rubbing it with the tip of her thumb.

"Do you want this?" Ichigo laughed as Kisshu nodded vigorously. Holding it with her hand, she tentatively licked the pulsating erection before taking the whole in her mouth.

Kish gasped in ecstasy as Ichigo played with his. "Oh Lord... Ichigo!" Her tongue rolled around his one more time before she let go.

"Kisshu..." She mumbled softly. "Take me now..." He didn't need to be asked twice.

Moving forward so that he could kiss her chastely on the lips, Kisshu pinned her down to the bed, nipping one of her breasts gently before removing her pants.

He kissed the skin right below her navel before coming down to her entrance. Kish licked his lips before pushing himself down in order to taste her sweet juices.

Ichigo gasped in pleasure as Kisshu's tongue explored her. Arching her back, she felt a familiar throbbing sensation in between her legs.

"Kisshu... I'm going to come..." The alien pushed himself forward to capture her lips in yet another kiss as he entered her slowly. Ichigo whimpered in pain. "Damnit... you're huge..."

Kish pulled Ichigo closer and ran his fingers through her hair. "It wont hurt for too long... It'll all be over soon..." She nodded, still whimpering. Kisshu pushed deeper into her.

"Oh God..." Ichigo muttered. "Kisshu...!" Deeper still. "Kisshu, I..." Almost there. "Kisshu!"

The young man groaned, beads of sweat formed around his face. He was trying hard to hold himself back, but she was just so tight... Thrusting into her again, he felt her gasp in pain.

"Just... get it over with... I want you inside me..." Ichigo managed to moan out. Kisshu was more then happy to oblige.

With one last thrust, he broke Ichigo's virgin walls. "KISSHU!" She screamed out. He grabbed her and held her close, rocking her gently.

"I love you." He muttered as he came into her. Ichigo gasped and leaned into him, tangling her hands into his hair. Rocking her gently, Kish pulled out of her, sighing.

"Kisshu-kun..." She mumbled before falling asleep in his arms. Kisshu sighed, regret filling him as he lay down next to her. He was exhausted. And come morning, Ichigo would hate him forever...

Kisshu closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

Kisshu: *sobbing* That... was... BEAUTIFUL!!!

Ichigo: Ugh... why did you make me give him a blowjob?

demonluver: Oh, COME ON! You know you liked it!

Kissu: Come on to what?

demonluver: Friggin horny boys -.- But Ichigo DID like it.

Ichigo: Well, I... umm... that is, I.... *blush*

demonluver: Thought so. REVIEW PLEASE!!! ^.^


	2. Morning After

Ichigo: WHY LORD?! WHY?????

demonluver: Geez calm down you'll scare the fans?

Ichigo: *glares* What fans?!

demonluver: The Kisshu and Ichigo fans, of course! You've got one heck of a fanbase, I'll give you that!

Ichigo: My life... my life is over, in the hands of this MADMAN!

demonluver: MADWOMAN!

Kisshu: *sighs* So... anywho... while Ichigo and demonluver are dishin' it out, I'd better say this... DEMONLUVER821 DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND IS NOT MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS, BECAUSE IF SHE WAS SHE'D HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN THIS, LIKE BOMB LAS VEGAS WITH CHOCOLATE BUNNIES!

demonluver: Quite right. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ichigo stirred slightly, moaning in her sleep. She felt an inexplicable pain in the area between her legs. Rolling over, the mew snuggled into the person beside her. Something in her mind clicked.

Person? Beside her?! Frantically, Ichigo opened her eyes. She was greeted with an expanse of pale chest. Hoisting herself up, Ichigo gasped as she saw a mass of deep green hair.

"Wha... wha... wha?!" Ichigo screamed as memories from last night came flooding back to her. Ripping the sheets off of the bed so as to cover herself, she backed up against the wall, still in shock. "Kisshu... KISSHU!" Ichigo managed to yell out.

The alien in particular glanced up groggily at the naked girl in his bedroom. "Ara... Ichigo...?!" He looked at her as he too, remembered the events from the night before. "Ichigo..."

Covering herself as much as possible, Ichigo curled up into a little ball on the floor. "No... no... get, get away..." Her eyes watered, and she felt tears coming.

Kisshu stood up, walking towards her cautiously. "Ichigo..." He reached out to touch her trembling shoulder. Ichigo violently shook him off.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted, covering her eyes to stop the tears. With no avail. They relentlessly streamed down her face. "I-I wanted my f-first time to be, to be real..." She mumbled tearfully. Kish stared at her in silence.

"The only reason that I did it was... Ichigo... you would have died..." He said softly. Ichigo glared at him.

"There must have been something, ANYTHING other than this!" She shouted, standing up suddenly. "I drank your blood, but does that give you any right to-"

"Damnit Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled, grabbing her and roughly pushing her against his wall. "I did it for your own good! Would you preferred to have died?!"

Ichigo bit her lip and bowed her head in surrender. In her heart of hearts, she knew that it was, indeed, the only thing Kisshu could have done. Ichigo sniffled slightly, annoyed that she couldn't stop crying. Kisshu noticed this and kissed her face, licking the tears away.

Ichigo held onto Kisshu, tears still streaming down her face. Then she remembered. "Kish... oh no..." He looked at her in worry, stroking her face gently.

"What is it?" She turned away, scared.

"We... didn't use birth control..." Kisshu's eyes widened.

"Shit..." He muttered. "Wait here." The alien teleported away. Without his arms to hold her up, Ichigo crumpled to the floor in a heap. Wiping her face gingerly, the pink mew took a deep breath and looked around the room.

She was able to see certain things that she had not last night. In the heat of the moment, Ichigo had failed to notice that Kisshu's room was intricately decorated with green and black. Her back stiffened. Weren't Cyliclons supposed to be poor?

"Here." Ichigo gave a small shriek as Kisshu teleported right next to her. "Drink this. It's a Cyniclon birth control potion." She looked at it dubiously.

"Are you sure? What if it's not compatible with humans?" Kish shook his head vigorously.

"I'm positive that it will do you no harm, Ichigo, I swear. Trust me." She took the drink from his hands. Trust Kisshu?

_'Well, he did save my life...'_ Ichigo thought as she took a small sip. Then gave a sharp jolt.

"It tastes disgusting!" She spit out. Kisshu grasped her hand tightly.

"Just drink it, I promise you'll be fine." Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds before taking another slow sip. Grimacing, she remembered what she wanted to ask him.

"Umm... Kisshu...?" The alien turned to look at her. "The... um... reason for Cyliclons attacking Earth because... umm... your planet isn't suitable for... living conditions...?" Ichigo could see Kish stiffen and felt her face heat up. She instantly regretted her question. "I'm... I'm sorry, I had no right to-"

Kisshu shook his head. "No, no... I suppose you have every right to be curious." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "The answer is yes, we do have horrible living conditions." Kisshu sighed.

Ichigo cocked her head. "So then... why is your room so well decorated...?"

Kish glanced over at her. "I am the cousin of the prince." He stated matter-of-factly. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You're... you... WHAT?!" She shouted, standing up suddenly. The sheet fell away. Kisshu blushed and looked away.

"Ichigo... you're sheet is-" She cut him off, raving.

"I-I slept with an alien last night! And now... now he's an alien PRINCE! This is... this is..." Ichigo began hyperventilating. Kisshu grabbed her shoulders and kissed her soundly.

The kiss was soft and gentle and it made Ichigo stop complaining at once. She shook slightly at the amount of passion Kish threw into it.

_'Oh, to hell with it!'_ Ichigo thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and molded herself into him. Kisshu was completely taken aback, but enjoyed it to the fullest. Pushing her up against the wall, he ravaged her, his tongue swirling in her mouth. Ichigo surrendered to his touch.

Moaning through the kiss, the pink mew ran her hands through Kish's soft green locks. So much more excited now, Kisshu picked her up and threw her down onto the bed.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. Kish was staring at her, a fire burning in his eyes. Lowering his head down swiftly, he trailed kisses down her neck, then lowered his head down to her breast.

His tongue toyed with her, and Ichigo began whimpering in need. Gasping as he bit down on one of her nipples, Ichigo grasped his head tightly.

"Kisshu, oh Kisshu..." She mumbled through her pleasure. Her green-haired lover laughed slightly.

"Ichigo..." He muttered as he suckled her. "Oh gods, I love you so much..."

That brought Ichigo out of her lust-filled haze. Looking up at Kish, she pushed him away slightly. Kisshu pulled back, a pained look in his eyes.

Ichigo gulped. "Kish... I can't, it's just that I... never thought I'd be doing this... with you..."

Kisshu cursed under his breath. "That's alright. If I took you right now... you couldn't go back to your precious Masaya." He spat the word out. She flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"Kish, I'm sorry..." He sat up, looking away from her. Grabbing his shirt, he threw it on.

"Get dressed. You'll be rid of me in ten minutes." At the utter heartbreak that he was so terrible at hiding, Ichigo's anger crumbled. She reached out to him, grabbing his sleeve. Kisshu turned to look at her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I don't hate you Kish." His heart stopped. Kisshu stared at the girl, curious as to whether he had hit his head last night.

"What?" Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"I. Don't. Hate. Kish. Okay?" Kisshu shook his head.

"You... don't? Not for taking your innocence?" He asked, dumbfounded. Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"You did what you had to. I'm grateful for you saving my life..." She muttered sheepishly. Kish turned away from her to hide his grin.

Picking up his pants, he spoke to her. "Get dressed honey. I'll make sure you're parents won't worry."

* * *

"Oh god, my parents..." Ichigo muttered as she clung to Kisshu, who was flying through the air and carrying her piggyback. "What'll they say? I was out all night with a strange man... they'll think I did something wrong..."

Kisshu chuckled. "Oh come on kitten! I'm not that strange!"

Ichigo glared at him. "You're an alien prince who just happens to be my enemy as well as my sex partner. You don't think that's not even a little strange?"

He shook his head. "Nope!" Kish stated happily. "And don't worry about it, I'll just erase their memories."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed, almost falling off his back. "You can't just… what if something goes wrong, I mean, and-"

"Look, relax. It's sort of like hypnosis. They'll remember going to bed, and you'd have slept in, alright? This is going to be fine." He assured her.

Ichigo sighed and hugged him tighter, feeling much calmer. "Are you sure about that?" She asked, curiously leaning her head over Kisshu's shoulder. In turn, he looked at her.

Ichigo stared deeply into his golden orbs. _'They're beautiful...'_ She thought absentmindedly. _'I cant believe I haven't noticed it before...'_ Ichigo felt as if he was pulling her into him, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean in slightly. Kish stretched his neck slightly and kissed her.

She gasped as an electric current passed through her. Pressing herself even further into him, Ichigo tilted her head so that their lips were in sync with each other. Stroking his neck gently, she pulled away, blushing slightly.

Kisshu couldn't stop grinning. "Ichigo..." He murmered dreamily. She blushed deeply, her cat ears popping out. He laughed heartily.

"Ah Ichigo..." Kish looked down. "We seemed to have arrived at your house." Ichigo's eyes fell downwards and she couldn't help but groan in disappointment. Kisshu took note of this.

"Don't worry Ichigo..." The two of them teleported down to her doorstep. "I'm all your's, forget the monthly thing, you can have me whenever your heart desires. Just call my name and I'll be there." He pecked her lips.

The door opened. "What the hell?!" Yelled Ichigo's very angry father. "Who are you? Ichigo? Why are you.... What?!"

Sighing, Kisshu held his open palm out. Eyes glowing, he muttered, "Sleep." Her father fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Dear?" Ichigo's mother appeared in the doorway. "Dear, what is it?" Kisshu cast the spell upon her as well, knocking her to the ground.

Ichigo, naturally, was quite worried. "Mom! Dad!" She tried picking her father up, but he was quite heavy. "Are you alright? You didn't bump anything on the way down, did you? You're not hurt, are you?!" She cried out frantically.

Kisshu sighed. "They're asleep kitten. They'll be fine." He grabbed her father and held him up with magic. "Let's get them both to the kitchen. When they wake up, they'll remember nothing and call you down to breakfast." Ichigo stared at him in awe.

"It's that simple?" Kish nodded. "Oh my God! That's so cool!" She squealed. He blushed.

"Well, I-I have been practicing magic alot lately, and, you know... it comes naturally to me and all..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ichigo grinned widely. "Still, I think it's awsome!" Kisshu smirked. Still levitating her parents, he took them to the kitchen, dumping them in their chairs. He grabbed Ichigo and teleported into her bedroom. The pink mew lay down on her bed, sighing.

Kisshu stared down at her. "So, what are you going to do now?" Ichigo looked at him curiously. "About our arrangment?" She struggled for words.

"I... I don't know... I haven't really thought about it... I guess..." Kish sighed.

"Do you want to keep this strictly professional?" Ichigo mused over the meaning to that. They'd keep the exact same relationship as before, with her hating him and Kisshu... doing whatever he felt like. All that she would have to do was sleep with him once a month.

"No." Ichigo blurted out. Kish looked at her, surprised. "No, I... I want us to at least be friends."

"Friends..." He muttered, as if trying the word out to see if he liked it. "I suppose that it's a start..."

Ichigo cocked her head, confused. "A start to what, exactly?" Kisshu grinned.

"A start to you falling in love with me." He said as he pulled her up and into his arms, kissing her for all he was worth. Ichigo whimpered in need and clung to him desperately. Kisshu laughed at her eagerness.

"See you later, sweetheart." He smirked as he teleported away before Ichigo could respond. Without him to hold her up, Ichigo crumpled to the floor. The flood of emotions running through her was overwhelming.

"Ichigo, honey? Would you come down to breakfast?" She gave a start as her mother called her. Struggling to overcome the weakness in her knees, Ichigo stood up and ran downstairs.

* * *

Kisshu watched from outside her bedroom window as Ichigo left the room. Smirking slightly, he leaned back and spun around in circles, whooping in delight.

"Ichigo, I'll win your heart yet!" He shouted as he teleported away, laughing happily.

* * *

Kisshu: YAY ICHIGO WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *spins loop-de-loops around the room*

Ichigo: Umm, demonluver? Is Kisshu high?

demonluver: Ehh, I might have given him a can of Monster... or two...

Ichigo: YOU IDIOT! Aliens get drunk easier then humans!

demonluver: ...But Monster doesn't have any alchohol

Ichigo: DID YOU EVEN SPELL THAT RIGHT?! WHAT IF KISSHU-KUN NEVER RECOVERS?!

demonluver: OMG!!! You called Kisshu Kisshu-kun!!!!

Ichigo: *blushes*

Kisshu: I have a chance!!! Review please, so that demonluver can make Ichigo fall in love with me! .


	3. Love in a Shower

demonluver: Hello hello hello!

Kisshu: demonluver is back in action!

Ichigo: God, how much more of this am I going to have to take?

demonluver: Until you admit that you're in love with Kisshu!

Ichigo: NEVER!!!

Kisshu: Come on honey, you know you want me...

Ichigo: *denial*

demonluver: Not that it matters, you two will still be doing it in a shower... although, I got a request for the use of WHIPPED CREAM!!! She wished to remain anonymous...

Ichigo: WHIPPED CREAM?! WHAT NEXT?!

demonluver: I was thinking... handcuffs?

Kisshu: Nice... *high five*

Ichigo: DEMONLUVER821 DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, BECAUSE IF SHE DID, IT WOULD PROBABLY BE A HENTAI! *scared*

demonluver: No!... maybe... READ AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

Ichigo groaned and buried her head into her hands. This would have to be the longest school day ever. Sighing in relief as the bell rang, she packed her bags and began to walk out of her classroom.

"Momomiya-san?" Ichigo stiffened immediately and groaned. Turning around, she smiled at the boy who, almost exactly a month ago, caused her heart to flutter with delight.

"Hello Aoyama-san." She addressed him formally. The Indian-like boy grinned at her.

"Would you mind coming with me to an ice cream shop?" He asked her happily. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat.

"Ice cream shop? With you?" Ichigo smiled. "Sure! That'd be great!"

Aoyama smiled. "Let's go then!" He held out his hand to her, and Ichigo took it, somewhat reluctantly. They slowly walked out of the school, unaware of the jealous eyes that followed their every move.

For the most part, on their walk, Ichigo was lost in thought. _'Oh, come on! This is AOYAMA-KUN you're walking with! You should be absolutely giddy!' _She scolded herself. _'Then, why am I so... bored?'_

Ichigo walked on, a puzzled expression on her face. _'I thought I loved him. I do! He's just so perfect, and so... so...'_

So what? Ichigo had spent so much time idolizing him, worshiping the ground he walked on, that she never stopped to think about just HOW he was so perfect.

_'He gets good grades.' _She thought, a little desperately. _'And he's captain of the Kendo team, so he's really strong...'_

_'Ahh...'_ Whispered a devious little voice in her head, _'But Kisshu is a Cyniclon warrior, and he's strong too. Don't you remember feeling his hard muscles when he was naked and kissing you all over-?'_

At this, Ichigo quickly shook her head in denial. And blushed a shade even redder then her Strawberry namesake.

_'Bad Ichigo!'_ She thought, embarrassed with herself. _'You shouldn't be having such thoughts about him, it's indecent!'_

The voice groaned. _'But Ichigo, Kish is completely fine if you think about him that way, he said so himself. Although...'_ The voice chuckled deviously. _'I'm positive that he would be even more fine with it if you acted upon those thoughts...'_ Ichigo screamed in frustration.

At her sudden outburst, Aoyama looked at Ichigo in worry. "Momomiya-san?" She jumped slightly. Ichigo had forgotten all about Masaya. "Are you... alright...?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm fine Aoyama-kun, just a bit out of sorts..." She mumbled. Masaya smiled.

"Ahh, I see. Worried about finals are you?" Ichigo felt a pang of annoyance.

_'That's not it at all, you dipshit!'_ The traitorous voice in her head screamed. _'It's because Ichigo is walking with YOU, when she would feel FAR happier with KISSHU HERE!'_ Ichigo felt a migraine coming on.

"Um, Aoyama-kun?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yes?" His eyes were so innocent. Nothing like Kisshu's. Kisshu's eyes were mischievous, and riddled with danger that she just adored... Ichigo slapped her hands over her cheeks.

_'STOP THAT!'_ She screamed inwardly. Ichigo looked up at Masaya and smiled.

"I feel a little sick, I think I have a headache." She lied through her teeth. "I'll head home now, I'm really sorry to leave you like this..."

"That's alright Ichigo, I have to work on homework anyway." He bought it. He ACTUALLY bought it. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright Momomiya-san?"

Ichigo nodded. "Y-Yes..." She said softly. Turning around, she went around a corner, then ran as fast as she could.

_'Why why why?!'_ She asked herself. _'You should feel like the luckiest girl in the world! Then why...' _Ichigo's thoughts clouded over as she slumped to the ground outside of a closed building. _'Why do I want to see Kisshu so much more...?'_

"Ichigo." The pink mew's head spun around to see a very angry Kisshu. Her heart leapt in her chest. She wasn't actually happy to see him, was she?

"K-Kisshu..." Ichigo mentally scolded herself for sounding relieved. She WAS NOT happy to see him. No way.

"What the hells were you doing with that bastard?" He asked her, a dark aura surrounding him. Ichigo gulped.

"Ayoma-kun asked if I wanted to go out to eat ice dream with him...' Kisshu growled.

"So you went?! Why him?! Why is it always him with you?!" He yelled out, punching a wall. She flinched at the harshness in his tone.

"Kisshu... I didn't think that it would bother you this much..." Although Ichigo did feel a certain... joy for the fact that he was so jealous. "But he's out of my league, so-"

"Out of your league?" Kish asked, with quiet fury. "That sniveling BRAT is out of YOUR league?!"

Ichigo sighed. "He's not interested in me, and all I have is a crush on him, not in a million years would he-"

"Ichigo, I saw the way he looked at you!" Kisshu shouted. "It was in his body language, in his voice, in his eyes, and it PISSES ME OFF!"

She whimpered and turned her head away. "Kisshu, stop it already! Why are you so jealous?!" Kisshu stopped raving, looking at her as if she were insane.

"Why am I jealous? Haven't I made it obvious?" He crouched down so that he was eye-level with her. Ichigo turned away, still a little scared. Kish noted this with annoyance and grabbed her chin, tilting it up so that she would be forced to look at him. "Because I love you so damn much, and I don't know what to do about it."

Ichigo's heart did little flip-flops as she saw a tenderness in his face that she had never seen before. She grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo muttered softly into his hair. "I had no idea that this would hurt you..."

Kisshu stared forward. Then held her tightly. "I'm sorry too..." He said sheepishly. "I'm sorry for causing you to be afraid of me..."

Ichigo pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." She quirked her lips. "I may feel many things for you, but I am in no way afraid of you."

He gave her one of his trademark smirks. "Good to know, I guess." Kisshu smirked and nipped her ear. Ichigo gasped from both surprise and pleasure. "But what, pray tell, are you feeling for me now?" He asked mildly, bringing his hands up to her back, where he massaged her with his firm hands.

Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to ignore the warm feeling that was spreading to the area between her legs. Now that she had completely recovered from the pain of losing her virginity, Ichigo had no objections to the alien's actions. "K-Kisshu..." She gasped in pleasure as his hands traveled to the undersides of her breasts. He chuckled.

"My, my..." Kisshu muttered coyly. "I do believe that it has been a month since we made love. I don't know about you, but I was holding myself back the last time." He pushed her back against the wall, eyes gleaming. "And I damn well don't intend to now."

At Kish's words, Ichigo gave into her desires that she had been repressing for an entire month. Grabbing his face, she kissed him, finally able to feel those lips that she had been longing for.

This time, Kisshu did not turn rigid. In fact, he felt something explode in his chest. He wanted her. Lord, how he wanted her. And if he could have, he would have taken her right there in the street.

Kisshu ripped his hands out from under Ichigo's shirt, and the pink mew whimpered from the loss of contact. This didn't last long, however, because right then, he picked her up bridal style. Ichigo giggled slightly.

"Kisshu-kun..." She squirmed slightly. Kisshu laughed and rested his head in her breasts. Sighing happily, he flew up into the air.

Still holding her, he murmured, "It's your call this time." Ichigo looked at him, confused. "Where you want to do it..." Kish snuggled her happily.

Ichigo blushed. "Umm... well, I don't know, I..." She remembered her sexual fantasy from the night before, and shivered in delight.

Kisshu laughed. "I take it you've chosen?" He purred into her ear, licking it slightly. Ichigo gasped at the feeling.

"Shower..." She said faintly, holding him closer. Kisshu blinked in surprise before grinning widely.

"So, my kitten has a dirty mind after all..." Ichigo hid her face from him in embarrassment. Kish held her tighter. "Tell me, when you thought of having sex in a shower, were you ever picturing me with you?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Of course! I mean, who else would I imagine it with?" Kisshu grinned.

"So, you have fantasies about me?" Ichigo gulped at the predatory look in his eye. She suddenly felt a ripple travel through her, and recognized the feeling of teleporting. The pink mew clung to Kish even tighter.

"You know, if you ever feel cold in the middle of the night, just say my name. Whenever you wish, I'll be there." Ichigo shivered from both anticipation and delight.

_'Oh, yes...'_ Sighed that little voice in her head. Ichigo couldn't help but agree with it this time. Looking around at her surroundings, she gasped as she saw an elaborate bathroom. Kisshu chuckled at her reaction.

"Like it kitten?" Ichigo nodded. Kish laughed out loud.

Slowly wiggling out of his arms, she touched the intricately carved knobs. Twisting one, she shrieked as a jet stream of water sprayed against her thighs.

Kisshu laughed and twisted it back. Ichigo shook the water off as he walked behind her and held her tightly. "Ichigo..." He caressed her name as he unzipped her school uniform.

Ichigo shivered as she wiggled out of it then turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. Lifting Kisshu's shirt up, she ran her hands over his hardened chest. The green-haired alien shivered in delight. Ichigo reached her hands up to touch his face. Kish sighed and leaned into her hands.

"Oh, Ichigo..." He muttered wistfully. Ichigo blushed at the amount of love he threw into her name. She then quirked her lips as she noted that Kisshu's bands were still in his hair. Grasping them gently, Ichigo pulled the two out.

Kish let his hair fall around his face. Leaning his head down to touch Ichigo's forehead with his, Kisshu smiled. Ichigo shivered as she felt his hair tickle her face.

Then he kissed her. Roughly, passionately. Ichigo felt herself falling into him. Kisshu laughed and reached behind them, twisting a nozzle and allowing the water to cascade over the two.

Ichigo broke the kiss. "Kisshu! I still have my underwear on!" She laughed. Kisshu growled sensuously.

"Not for long." He growled as his hands traveled to her back, unclasping her bra. Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"Have you been practicing?" She asked suspiciously. Kish laughed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." Ichigo pouted as an inexplicable feeling washed over her. She couldn't possibly be... jealous?! Kisshu took one look at her expression and smirked.

"No need to be envious, honey. I stole one of yours." He said as he suckled her breast. Ichigo gasped slightly.

"That's..." She stopped herself. Ichigo shouldn't have felt relieved! But she did. "Damnit Kisshu, that's it." She said as she grabbed hold of his pants, ripping them off. "I am so sick of you teasing me like this."

Kish blinked innocently. "Teasing you? Are you telling me you enjoy my touch?" He asked as his hands trailed down to feel up her butt, ripping her underwear off in a flash. Ichigo held onto him tightly as he hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around him.

Kisshu sighed in pleasure as Ichigo's hands ran though his hair. "It's so soft..." She murmured in awe. Kisshu smiled.

"So wonderful to know you like it..." He said as he kissed her neck, sucking and biting it. "You're skin tastes wonderful as well..." Ichigo moaned happily at the strange sensation.

Her hands traveled up and down his back, reveling in the smoothness of his skin. Ichigo leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"I..." She stuttered, unsure of what to say. _'I love you.'_ Ichigo thought frantically. _'It'll feel RIGHT. Just say it!'_ She gulped. "I think you're a wonderful person..."

Kisshu blinked. Then smiled. "Ichigo..." He leaned down and placed her upon the rim of the tub. "I think you're amazing." Kish brought his lips to crush hers.

Ichigo whimpered as she tried to maintain her balance, yet fell into Kisshu's arms anyway. She could feel him smiling into the kiss and gasped as he felt up her breasts.

"K-Kish!" He brought his mouth down and flicked Ichigo's nipple tentatively with his tongue. Encouraged by her moan, the alien took as much as he could in his mouth. Kisshu's hand traveled down to her clit, stroking it gently.

"Ichigo..." His mouth came back up to hers, kissing her for all she was worth. "I love you." Kish placed both his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. Readying himself, he pushed into her slowly.

"Oh, God, Kisshu!" Ichigo gasped out as he pressed deeper into her. "I... you're HUGE!" She screamed as he pushed more then halfway in.

Kish tried to smile, but was too busy holding back for Ichigo's sake. He grunted in exhaustion as beads of sweat matted his hair to his forehead. Thrusting into her even more, Kisshu had to bite back a scream of frustration. How he longed to grind himself forward, hear her scream his name. But he daren't hurt her like that...

"K-KISSHU!" She shouted as he broke past her once-virgin barriers. Ichigo bit her lip to stop from screaming further.

"S-Stop..." Ichigo looked up at Kisshu, surprised. "Don't keep quiet... If I'm hurting you, please...!" He groaned deeply as he rocked back and forth inside of her. He could feel himself throbbing, almost painfully.

"Kisshu..." She mumbled softly. "Don't hold back... you're hurting..."

Kish let himself go and pushed as deeply as possible. The vibrating reached its peak as he let go of himself, and white liquid left their bodies. Ichigo screamed loudly, caught off guard. Moaning deeply, Ichigo clung to Kisshu and pulled him into a kiss in order to hold back her whimpers.

He sighed. "Ichigo..." Kisshu said, breaking the kiss. "The worst is over." He rocked back and forth, in and out.

Ichigo sighed in ecstasy as waves of pleasure washed over her. "I don't care." She kissed him chastely, licking his lips, begging him to open his mouth to her.

Kisshu granted her access. Lord, did he. Pulling himself out of her, Kisshu allowed her to be in control.

Ichigo purred as she rubbed her hands all over his gleaming-wet body. Their tongues danced in a sort of animalistic way. She pulled back, gasping.

_'I love you.'_ Ichigo found herself thinking. _'Come on, just say it already!' _She took a deep breath, and found it caught in her throat. Looking up at Kish, her eyes began to water. Ichigo sniffed, and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

He did. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Kisshu looked at her in all seriousness. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head, water spraying everywhere. "Then what is it?"

Ichigo struggled to speak. "I just, I wanted to..." She closed her eyes. "Nothing..." She muttered, slapping herself mentally.

Kish growled. "It wasn't 'nothing' that made you cry."

Ichigo wriggled out of his grip. "Please just drop it." She said, climbing out of the bath. Kisshu shook himself out like a dog ad followed her, completely forgetting to turn the shower off.

"Ichigo love, what did I do?" Ichigo sighed as she put her clothes back on. "Did I say something to offend you?"

She turned at him, eyes blazing. "It's not what you said, but what I couldn't say!" Kisshu blinked, taken aback.

"W-What?" Ichigo turned away, tears threatening her again.

"I'm so sorry..." She broke down, crying. Kish came up behind her and pulled her into his arms. His face nuzzled into Ichigo's hair, breathing in her scent.

"Whatever it was, it's okay, I'm positive." Ichigo turned in his arms and touched his face tenderly. Kisshu sighed. The pink mew only had to look at him for two seconds before kissing him.

Kisshu's eyes opened widely. This couldn't be possible. Was she honestly, truly kissing him? Without being in the 'heat of the moment'? He didn't know, and didn't care. Pulling her into him, Kisshu returned the kiss with all of his pent-up frustrations.

Ichigo sighed and pulled back, smiling. Why did that feel so right? She mused over this as Kisshu moved away in order to put his clothes on again.

"Honey?" Ichigo blinked as he waved a hand in front of her face. "You in there?" She smiled. He grinned.

"Shall we go now? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be here when the people in this hotel come back." Ichigo's eyes widened as she grabbed hold of his arm. Kisshu raised an eyebrow suggestively. "My, my. Warming up to me, are you?"

Ichigo glared at him. _'Don't you know it...'_ She thought wistfully. Instead, she hissed into his ear. "Just take us out of here!"

Kisshu laughed. "No need to be so tense, kitten." He said as they teleported away.

* * *

Ichigo wrung the water out of her hair as she and Kisshu walked down the street. Kisshu had been particularly objective about disguising himself as a human, but when Ichigo told him that their outing could just count as a 'date', he became surprisingly cooperative. "I'm freezing..." Ichigo muttered unhappily.

Kish laughed. "Hey, it was you're fantasy kitten. I just went along with it." He leaned in so that Ichigo could feel his breath on his ear. "But that's not to say I didn't enjoy it to the fullest..." He breathed in. Ichigo shivered as Kisshu pulled her close.

Turning her head, Ichigo grinned as she spotted an ice cream shop. "Kisshu-kun!" She shouted happily, pointing. Kish turned to look curiously.

"What is 'ice cream'?" He asked uncertainly. Ichigo giggled.

"Want some?" She asked, pulling out her wallet. "They're on me."

Kisshu smiled. "In that case, how can I refuse?"

They walked up to the counter. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked him. Kisshu looked at the flavors list curiously.

"Strawberry?" Ichigo tried to hold back her laughter, with no avail. Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "Does it taste anything like you? In that case, I'll take it." Ichigo stopped laughing to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Alright." She said, still holding back giggles. "I'll take vanilla." Ichigo told the man at the counter. He nodded as he prepared them.

They both took a seat in a corner. "This is... nice..." Kish mumbled, unsure of anything else to say. Ichigo nodded.

"Kisshu-kun?" He looked at her intently. "That Jagaimo guy? What happened to him?" Kisshu sighed.

"He's still at large." Ichigo felt her back stiffen. "But we're hot on his trail. He'll be caught in a manner of days." Kish glared darkly at nothing in particular.

"Your ice cream." His head shot up as he looked upon their server with an intensity that made the man gulp.

"Thank you very much." Ichigo intervened, tipping him. "Let's go." She whispered into Kisshu's ear. The alien-in-disguise nodded as they left.

As they walked down the street towards Ichigo's house, she looked at him in concern. Kisshu's jaw was set, a sign she recognized meant that he didn't like what he was thinking about.

Ichigo closed her eyes, wishing she could help in some way. Brushing her hand against his, the pink mew took it cautiously.

Kisshu glanced at their hands and squeezed Ichigo's gently. The two ended up in a comfortable silence.

They reached her house too soon. Turning around, Ichigo stroked Kish's cheek. She knew he liked it. As always, he felt a tingling where she touched him.

"Kish..." His eyes snapped toward her. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way this afternoon. I hope it wasn't something you can forgive me for..." Ichigo trailed off.

Kisshu groaned. "It's not you Ichigo, it's just... Jagaimo... Pai told me something, and... its frustrated me, that's all. It's not you, I just can't get this off my mind..."

Ichigo nodded. "If you want to talk about it..." She mumbled, "I'm always here." She kissed his cheek. "See you later, kay?"

Kisshu smiled. "Kay." He said, kissing her lips. Ichigo held him in a passionate embrace as his mouth moved in rhythm with hers. Suddenly, he was gone, leaving Ichigo crumpled on her porch.

"Damn it..." She muttered darkly. "Why do I always let him do that?"

* * *

Ichigo: Why DO I always let him do that?

demonluver: Because you llllloooooovvvvveeee him.

Ichigo: I DO NOT!

demonluver: Denial ain't just a river in Egypt sweetie...

Kisshu: True that, true that.

Ichigo: WHY are you all GANGING UP ON ME?!

demonluver: Because I'm a KisshuxIchigo fan... and so is everyone who reads this, hopefully...

Ichigo: Grr...

Kisshu: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! NEXT UP: THE MYSTERY OF JAGAIMO!!!


	4. A Fight and Kisshu's Past

demonluver: Sorry guys! Hehe... I've been taking sort of a break so... yeah...

Kisshu: About time too... except for the fact the I break down completely in this chapter.

demonluver: Oh, come on! I think it's sweet! You're showing your sensitive side to Ichigo!

Ichigo: This is weird... why oh why did I sign up for this...?

demonluver: Because I have incriminating photos of you in a bondage outlet trying on clothing.

Ichigo: WTF?! GIVE ME THOSE!!!

demonluver: Sorry, I've given them to Kisshu for... um... safe keeping...

Kisshu: And I use them for things that aren't suitable to talk about in a place as public as this...

Ichigo: Eww....

demonluver: Jacking off? You know you don't have to do that...

Kisshu: Yes I do! We barely got anywhere in this chapter!

demonluver: You told Ichigo a little about you're family! She's getting to know you!

Ichigo: This is gonna take forever... better do the disclaimer. *ahem* Demonluver821 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew! So lawers, if you sue her, she will fight for her story! Nyaa!~

Kisshu: OMFG YOU'RE SO CUTE!!! *glomps*

demonluver: Keep it PG-13 guys!!!... Who am I kidding... ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she rolled over again. It had been only a week ago that she and Kisshu had made love for the second time. Feeling an unnatural sense of restlessness, she jumped out of bed and put on her clothes.

Opening her window, the mew expertly jumped out and landed softly on the ground. Stretching, she found herself wandering to the park where Jagaimo first attacked her.

Ichigo sat down on a bench only a few feet away from where she drank Kisshu's blood. Leaning back, she rubbed her temples.

"Hello there." She heard an eerily familiar voice. "Never thought I'd see you here, Mew Ichigo."

Said mew spun around frantically. "Jagaimo!" She shouted, glaring at the Cyniclon behind her. "What are you doing here? Kisshu said-"

"Kisshu?" Jagaimo interrupted. "That fool?"

Ichigo felt strangely furious. "Kisshu-kun is no fool! What is your relationship with him?!"

Jagaimo laughed. "Kisshu-kun?!" He shrieked. "You're addressing him in such a way? Oh, Mew Ichigo... You have no idea, do you?"

Ichigo faltered. "No idea?"

Jagaimo smirked. "You don't know... such a pity..." Stalking towards her, the Cyniclon looked puzzled. "Although I haven't the faintest clue WHY Kisshu would wish to hide such a thing from you, whom he claims to love."

Ichigo growled at him. "Oh sorry, did I strike a nerve?" He sighed. "You know, I have been looking forward on experimenting on you... it's such a shame that Kisshu saved your life... Seeing as the Mews are so rare..."

"Hmm..." Jagaimo mused. "The mews... I wonder..." He turned to Ichigo. "Tell me, do you honestly think that one of us would try to save THEIR lives?"

Ichigo glared at him. "Don't. You. DARE." She hissed angrily. Jagaimo raised an eyebrow.

"And who would stop me? You? A mere human, a love slave to my little brother?"

Ichigo's heart stopped. "Little-"

"JAGAIMO!" Everyone's heads turned towards the furious voice of Kisshu. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH HER?!" He jumped between Jagaimo and his lover.

The older man laughed. "Ah, it's been too long."

Kisshu growled. "Far too soon, in my opinion. I swear to god, if you've even put one scratch on her..."

Jagaimo shook his head. "Relax, I haven't touched her yet."

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo protectively. "Stay the hell away from her..."

Jagaimo scoffed. "How utterly pathetic. You're at the back and call to this human wench. Our father would be ashamed, were he still alive."

Kisshu summoned his swords. Ichigo clutched his arm. "Kisshu, why haven't you mentioned this before?" She could feel his arm tense under her grip.

"Because I didn't KNOW until about a week ago." He glared at Jagaimo. "Apparently, he is the bastard son of my father's mistress. My father disowned him after I was conceived."

Jagaimo's face lost its joking manner. "You truly are a fool." He said angrily. "No wonder. Like mother, like son."

Kisshu launched forward and held his sword to Jagaimo's throat. "Don't you EVER talk about my mother that way, got it?!"

Jagaimo laughed. A sick, twisted laugh. "Oh my, I forgot. That bitch was dead before you could wipe the drool from your chin."

Kisshu's fist connected with Jagaimo's face before anyone could blink. The alien staggered back, grinning perversely. "Aww, did I hit a nerve?"

Giving a yell of fury, Kisshu readied himself to strike a death blow with his sias. He then felt two arms grab him roughly and pull him back. "Damnit Ichigo, don't stop me!"

Ichigo glared up at him. "Killing your own brother?!"

Kisshu growled. "Better him then you." She shook her head.

"No! You're not a killer! Just let Pai and the others deal with this!" Kisshu turned to the red-haired beauty, a pained expression on his face.

"Ichigo... he killed my mother."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "What...?"

Jagaimo laughed, insane as ever. "Finally found out, did you?! Took you long enough!"

Kisshu looked forward, his jaw set in a hard line. "You took away the most important woman in my life." He grabbed Ichigo and pulled her close. "I will not allow you to do so again."

Jagaimo's eyes narrowed. "The people will not stand for this. Our sovereign falling in love with our sworn enemy. This'll be a riot." He laughed. "I can't wait."

Kish yelled as he threw one of his daggers at his half-brother. Jagaimo teleported away. Kisshu cursed.

"Fuck..." He muttered. Ichigo looked at him, and gasped to see tears brimming his eyes. "Why...?" He collapsed to the ground, out of strength. "Damn it..."

Ichigo squeezed him tightly. "I'm so sorry..." She said softly. "If I had known, what that man was to you..." Kisshu buried his head in the folds of her chest. "It is in no way your fault."

Kisshu looked up to her, his eyes red. "I should have done something." He growled. "I should have been able to do SOMETHING..." Ichigo grabbed Kish and pulled him back into her, feeling sadness overwhelm her.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" She asked him. Kisshu looked up, and Ichigo was unable to read his expression. "If I can do anything to make you feel better..."

"Tell me Ichigo..." Kisshu muttered. "Am I only sex to you?"

Ichigo shook her head. "No way! That is not what I meant! I want to be there for you! You mean so much more to me then that..."

He smiled. "M'kay Ichigo..." Kish said as a wave of drowsiness swept over him. "I'll stay at your place... might as well..."

Ichigo hoisted him up so that he was leaning on her shoulder. "My house is only a few blocks away..." She mumbled as she began to walk.

Kisshu mustered a weak laugh. "I can t-tele...port..." His head hit her neck several times.

Ichigo glared in annoyance. "You don't have to be a big strong man all the time. Your body has already pushed its limits, what with your crying and all." Kisshu fell silent. "What is it?"

"A man should... never cry in front of his woman..." He muttered softly, embarrassed. Ichigo reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I don't care if you cry in front of me, Kish." The green-haired alien looked up at her in shock. "What now?!"

"You... you didn't deny... being my woman..." He muttered in awe. Ichigo blushed.

"Of all things to worry about, THAT'S what you're saying?!" Kisshu nodded, a smile back on his lips. Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe this..." She said slowly. Kisshu's expression turned puzzled. "I thought my life was screwed up when I became a Mew, but... everything I worried about was so trivial, but you..." Ichigo looked at Kisshu pointedly. "You've been through so much, your mother dying, your half-brother being a psychotic asshole, and on top of that..." She trailed off.

"On top of that...?" Kisshu sighed. "On top of that, I've fallen in love with our sworn enemy." He laughed bitterly. "My life sucks..."

Ichigo groaned. "Don't say that!" She looked at him angrily. "I, for one, am very happy that I met you Kisshu, never forget that! You've shown me love, and happiness of just being together, and..." She blushed. "I think you're teaching me how to be a better person."

Kisshu's face turned pink as he turned away. In actual truth, he was grinning ear to ear, which was saying something.

_'She complemented me.'_ He thought giddily. _'My Ichigo ACTUALLY complemented me!'_

While Kish was having his vacation on Cloud Nine, Ichigo stopped in front of her house. "We're here." She told him. Kisshu snapped out of it.

He slid out of her grasp, able to stand on his own now. "I may not be able to teleport..." Kisshu muttered. "But I sure as hell can fly." He grinned widely, showing off his canines. "Let's go!" He grabbed her as they flew up into her bedroom window.

Ichigo laughed gleefully. "Kisshu-kun! Be careful! What if my parents wake up?"

His mouth quirked. "Hold on a sec..." Kisshu closed his eyes, muttered a few words, and Ichigo suddenly couldn't hear the traffic outside or the tree hitting her window. She looked at Kisshu for an explanation.

Kisshu grinned. "Noise canceller." He stated, sitting down on her bed. "No one can hear us, and unfortunately, we can't hear them. But if your parents see me, I'll just mind-wipe them again." Kish yawned. "I am a bit tired though. Won't you join me?" He patted the spot next to him. "It will be so nice not to sleep with a knife by my bed for a change."

Ichigo sat down, startled. "What do you mean, 'knife by your bed'?"

Kisshu laughed. "Come now, Ichigo." He said, lying down onto her pillow. "I'm first in line for the throne. You don't think there aren't people out to get me?"

She faltered. "No, but..." Ichigo lay down, with her head on his chest. "That's just... it sounds depressing..." She cuddled him.

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo could feel the rise and fall of his chest. Closing her eyes blissfully, she held him close. "It is, but what can I do about it? I can't just abandon my birthright."

Ichigo looked up at him. "Why not? Is there a law or something?" Kisshu growled.

"No law." He said darkly. "However, given the circumstances, if I back down, Jagaimo is next in line."

Ichigo felt herself stiffen up. "No." She curled her hands into fists. "That's horrible. What about your people?!"

Kisshu looked down at her, surprised. "You care?" He asked, stunned.

"Of course I care! The entire Cyniclon race under command of that... that madman! That's the worst, Kisshu, you'd make a far better king..."

Kisshu grinned. "From anyone else, hearing something like that would be normal. But from you..." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It truly is an honor."

Ichigo blushed. "It's just my opinion..." She grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Kish laughed. "And I treasure it." He wrapped an arm around Ichigo. "Let's go to sleep, kay?" His only response was a loud yawn. He chuckled. "Night love." Kisshu leaned back and drifted off.

Ichigo lie awake for a bit longer, contemplating things. _'What on earth is this feeling in my chest...?' _She thought, confused. _'Longing? Desire?'_

_'Passion...'_ Whispered a little voice in her head.

_'Passion?!'_ Ichigo thought, incredulous. _'How can I even think that?! God save me from feeling PASSION for Kisshu!'_

The voice sighed. _'You felt it, you moron. Remember? Every single time that damn SEXY alien has kissed you, he's kissed you senseless.'_

Ichigo shook her head and pulled the covers up closer. _'I... don't know what to think...'_ She thought sadly.

_'He's not going to wait forever for you to fall in love with him, you know that, right?'_ Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut.

Rolling over, Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kisshu's waist and pulled him tightly into her. He opened one eye groggily.

"Neko-chan? I thought you were tired..." Ichigo shook her head. "Are you scared? I swear on my life, Jaigaimo will not touch you." She gave a muffled 'no' into Kish's chest. "Then what is it?"

"I just... wanted to be close to you, that's all..." She mumbled. Kisshu blinked, then felt a huge grin break across his face.

"Alright then kitten." He hugged her closely and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Go to sleep, you look so tired, precious..."

Ichigo mustered a nod as she rested her ear on Kisshu's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Sighing happily, she drifted away.

_'You know you like him...'_ The voice piped up softly. Ichigo was too tried to deny it anymore.

_'Oh Kisshu...'_ Was her last thought as she drifted away.

* * *

Kisshu: Okay, I'll admit it. That was... sweet...

Ichigo: What the hell? Why do I have a little voice in my head?

demonluver: I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. You see, that voice is the spirit of every single Kisshu/Ichigo fangirl who has been deprived because of your damn SCHOOLGIRL CRUSH on that stupid MASAYA!!!

Kisshu: Hey, weren't you planning on writing a 'Kill Masaya' fic? You know, where you get requests for ways to kill him off, and write sets of oneshots?

demonluver: Oh yeah... I almost forgot... hmm... I know! If I get up to 50 reviews for this, I''ll start that, okay?

Kisshu: FIFTY REVIEWS?!?! OMG READERS PLEASE RATE!!!! I WANT TO SEE THAT BASTARD DIE!!!!!

Ichigo: They're going crazy again... better call the cops...

demonluver: Shut up Ichigo. Go make out with Kisshu or something -.-

Kisshu: YAY! Read and rate people!!!


	5. Fun With Edible Panties & Whipped Cream

Ichigo: What... the... fuck...

Kisshu: Come on kitten! It's not that bad!

Ichigo: FOR YOU MAYBE!!!

demonluver: Don't forget all of the fangirls.

Ichigo: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!?!

demonluver: Come now... you can't honestly still be in love with Masaya-baka

Kisshu: You know, one of the people who reviewed gave Ichigo a HUGE HONKING **LIST** why I'm better then that bastard. Thank you pinky-fluff!!!

demonluver: We owe you one!

Ichigo: Oh, come on!!! Masaya has good points!

demonluver: Name five.

Ichigo:.....

demonluver: Thought so.

Kisshu: Demonluver821 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Ichigo: But sue her anyway!

demonluver: You're just saying that! You're still totally in love with Kisshu.

Ichigo: I AM NOT!!!

Kisshu: *sigh* Unfortunatly, denial doesn't suit her...

demonluver: Thank you, Angel of Randomosity! On with the story then!

* * *

Ichigo pulled her coat tighter around her in the cold March air. She walked out of the school, sighing unhappily. Finals were just next month, and considering that she had barely ANY time to study, what with her job and moonlighting as a mew mew, Ichigo was quite worried.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, unwillingly wishing to see a blur of green and brown.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo muttered forlornly. It had been a long while since she had seen him. Alright, it had only been a week, but it felt much longer. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't attacked her or her friends at all since she first drank his blood. They had some random attacks from Pai and Taruto, but nothing serious.

"Momomiya-san!" Ichigo's head whirled around, and for just an instant, thought it might have been Kisshu. Then reality sunk in. Kisshu would never address her so formally.

"Good afternoon... Ayoma-kun..." She said, slightly annoyed. Why was it HIM and not Kisshu? "How are you?"

"How are you? He countered. "Are you having any more headaches?" Ichigo shook her head.

"No, not at all." She smiled. "Did you want anything?"

Masaya nodded. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to an amusement park? I got these free tickets yesterday, and seeing as all of my friends were busy, I wanted you to come with me."

Ichigo's heart leapt in her chest. But more out of irritation then love. "I'm sorry. However, I need to meet with someone today." She said with a slightly icy edge to her voice.

Masaya noticed nothing. "Oh." He said, disappointed. "Boyfriend?"

Ichigo blinked. "N-No..." She mumbled. "He's not my boyfriend." However, Ichigo was unsure as to whether she was trying to convince Ayoma or herself.

Masaya, forever oblivious, smiled happily. "Ah, that's alright then Ichigo, maybe later!" He headed off.

Ichigo sighed in relief. _'What are you doing?!'_ She asked herself. _'He just asked you on an honest-to-goodness DATE! And you turned him down. Again.'_

_'Oh, shut up.'_ Said the Kisshu-fangirl voice in her head. _'Masaya is completely dull, you'd be yawning on the roller coasters, for Pete's sake. Or do you not remember the last time you went out with him? You were thinking about Kisshu the entire time!'_

Ichigo blushed. _'Wait a minute...'_ The voice mused. _'Hasn't it been almost a month? You know, since the two of you-'_

_'I KNOW!'_ Ichigo interrupted. _'Don't remind me...'_ Images from the last time entered her head and she covered her flaming cheeks.

_'You like him, you like him...'_ The voice taunted mercilessly. Ichigo rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I don't like him, I don't like him..."

"Are you talking about that tree-hugging wimp, kitten? Because if you are, you've just made my day." Ichigo spun around to come face-to-face with the green-haired alien of her nighttime fantasies.

"Kisshu-kun!" She shouted, immediately snapping her out of her inner turmoil.

He grinned. "Thinking about me Ichigo?" She forced herself to scoff.

"Don't count on it." She muttered. Kisshu frowned.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" The pink mew looked at him angrily.

"No I am not okay! You're so frustrating! Masaya just asked me out on a date, you know? And I refused! Why? Because I can't stop thinking about you all day! It's driving me crazy!" She grabbed her head in her hands. "I just can't hate you anymore!"

Kisshu stared at her, his face betraying no emotions at all. "So are you saying that I'm the reason for your lack of interest in that stupid adolescent? That I've been invading your thoughts, fueling your fantasies and causing you to fall out of love with your schoolgirl crush?"

Ichigo nodded vigorously, she was done pretending. "YES!" She practically screamed.

Kisshu grinned. "Well then..." He mumbled. "I suppose you are falling in love with me..." Ichigo blinked, she expected him to be angry.

"What?"

He chuckled. "Come now honey, you don't honestly think that you could be feeling this way just because I am 'frustrating', right? You're falling for me, plain and simple." Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds before turning away uncomfortably. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Can we just... get this over with Kisshu? I've had a long day..." He smiled.

"And let me guess..." He mumbled, pulling her in close to him. "You want me to relieve you of your stress? Ichigo..." Kisshu smiled and tilted her chin up. "You could have said so sooner." He kissed her, pouring all of his emotions out to her.

Ichigo whimpered slightly as she clung to the green alien, molding her body into his. Kish smiled and thought of his desired location, very specifically, his bedroom. They teleported away.

They broke the kiss, panting, as they fell onto Kisshu's bed, with Ichigo under a very hungry-looking Kish. "You look tasty..." He muttered. "You know, I've been reading up on human mating rituals..." Kish's hand traveled to the table by his bed and he picked up a book.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "The Karma Sutra?"

Kisshu grinned. "One in particular interested me, so..." He picked up what looked like oil from the table. "I got strawberry flavored oils. Apparently it's edible."

Ichigo's face flushed in anticipation. "Is that all?" She asked, deliberately trying to act bitchy.

With a suggestive smirk, Kisshu shook his head. "Not at all love. I also got these." He held up a can of whipped cream and a thong. "Edible panties. Don't you love the sound of it kitten?"

Ichigo moaned in anticipation. "But it'll take too long for me to change into this..." She pouted.

"Not to worry." Kisshu snapped his fingers, and immediately Ichigo's clothes were replaced by his strawberry flavored lingerie.

"Now now..." He muttered as he pressed his body against Ichigo's naked and trembling form. "You look even tastier, my precious." The pink mew flushed.

"Stop it..." She shyed away in response to his teasing. Kisshu smiled and shook his head.

"I mean it." He opened the jar of massage oil. "You look good enough to eat." He dipped both hands into the liquid, and then gripped Ichigo's breasts. Rubbing them so as the oil would soak in, Kisshu reveled in the fact that Ichigo was finally his.

"You're gonna eat me?" She asked suggestively. Kisshu smirked.

"Hell yes." His head swooped down to her perked nipple, licking it in order to taste the strawberry goodness. Ichigo moaned and arched her back, pressing her breast even further into his mouth.

"I-Ichigo..." He mumbled, mouth ravenging her. Ichigo gasped at the marvelous sensation of his mouth traveling all over her.

"Kisshu... Kisshu-kun..."

Ichigo squirmed as his mouth and hands made their way down to her hips. Licking his lips, Kisshu pulled at the strawberry-flavored underwear.

"You jerk..." Ichigo muttered. Kish looked at her in confusion. "I'm almost naked, and you're still completely clothed..." He laughed.

"That's easily fixed, my lovely kitty." He snapped his fingers, and Ichigo could now see exactly what she was doing to the green-haired prince.

"Kish..." He captured her lips again, and Ichigo could taste strawberry on his tongue. Their mouths moved together in a mix of pleasure and passion. Ichigo's arms wrapped around his waist, then, almost as if it had a will of its own, one of her hands traveled lower to feel up his firm butt.

Kisshu broke the kiss to stare at Ichigo, shocked by her boldness. "Ichigo..." He said, dumbfounded. The pink mew blushed.

"Don't look at me like that..." She muttered. "I'll lose my nerve." Ichigo's hands dipped into the jar and she began spreading the strawberry oils all over Kisshu's chest. Her mouth touched his skin, and Ichigo began lapping up as much as she could.

Kisshu moaned. "Oh Gods... Ichigo...." Her actions were sending shivers down his spine, and he could feel himself going hard as his mind clouded over with pleasure. "My Lord..."

Smirking deviously, Ichigo grabbed the can of whipped cream. Kisshu raised an eyebrow in question. Ichigo merely laughed in response as she spread it all over his throbbing erection. Kisshu grinned in realization.

"Ichigo honey... how very kinky..." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"In human terms, handcuffs and dirty outfits are 'kinky'." Kisshu's eyes widened.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Ichigo laughed. Then, growing impatient, her mouth came down onto the whipped-creamed member.

Kisshu gasped and clutched the bedsheets as Ichigo's mouth sucked hard on his. He emitted sharp moans as she swallowed the whipped cream.

"Shame..." Ichigo said mildly. "There's not anymore..." Kisshu growled.

"Not on me, there isn't." He flipped her over onto her back. "You, however..." He grabbed the can and spread the white cream over her clit. "I do believe that you have not been properly ravaged yet." Kisshu's tongue licked her entrance. Ichigo gasped in pleasure at the unfamiliar sensation.

"K-Kish..." His tongue invaded her, licking her and tasting her for all she was worth. Ichigo felt herself shaking. "I'm going to..."

"Say no more." Kisshu interrupted as he readied himself, then thrust into her. Ichigo gasped, but more from pleasure then pain. Kisshu looked at her face, which showed absolutely no sign of discomfort. "So, you've gotten used to my size, have you?"

Ichigo blushed as she pulled him down by the hair. "Kiss me..." She moaned in need. Kisshu obliged, rocking back and forth within her. Ichigo sighed happily. She felt herself coming, and this time let go.

"That was so gentle..." Ichigo sighed out. "Are you getting bored of me?" Kisshu chuckled.

"Call on me anytime, my love, and I shall show you just how aggressive I can be." He said as he finished, pushing his body through the limit and finally ejaculating. "I can be rough next time, if you like..." Kish leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I read of a very interesting position, the 'Doggy Style'. Would you like to try that next?"

Ichigo felt her face flush. "I'm not sure." She spoke softly, he was still rocking inside of her. "I rather wanted to try out handcuffs and maid outfits." She smirked. "I could call you 'Kisshu-sama'."

Kisshu let out a shuddering breath. "I cannot tell you how much I had been longing for you to call me that..." Ichigo smiled, then grunted slightly as he pulled out of her. She whimpered at the loss of warmth.

"We shall have to decide that by next month." Kisshu grinned, showing of his canines. "Or, whenever you have need of me, day or night."

Ichigo smiled and snuggled into him. "I've got finals coming up, Kish. I need to spend all of my spare time studying."

"And what better way to study?" Kisshu asked imperiously. "I am very distracting, you know." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, Kisshu-sama..." She said teasingly. "Could that be it, or is your performance merely... lacking?"

Kish's eyes narrowed. "Oh no?" He asked her, slightly miffed. "Tell me, Ichigo, have you ever reached an organism twice in one night?" Ichigo shook her head, eyes twinkling. "Well, neither have I. What a fun challenge."

He rolled her over, so that she was facing away from him. Kisshu's hands fondled her breasts, tugging at them and squeezing her nipples. Ichigo felt her legs grow weak and her entrance grow wet.

"Kisshu!" The alien lifted her up roughly so that Ichigo was on her knees. She arched her back and moaned as his strong hands worked their magic, one on her breasts and the other giving her clit sweet torture.

"Call me Kisshu-sama." He bit down on her neck and sucked hard. Slowly, his member entered her. "Say it."

"Kisshu-" Ichigo gasped as he thrust into her, hard. "Kisshu..." Kish pulled out and rammed into her again. She gave a small scream.

"Say it, Ichigo!" He yelled, grinding their hips together. Ichigo screamed.

"Kisshu-sama!" They came at once, both gasping. Ichigo fell down onto the bed, too weak to carry on. Kish pulled out and lay down next to her.

"Still think... that I am... inadequate?" He managed to gasp out. Ichigo mustered a weak giggle.

"Come now honey... I was only teasing..." She said happily. Kisshu laughed and pulled her close.

"I love you..." Was the last thing Ichigo heard before she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Ichigo: I am forever scarred.

Kisshu: That. Was. AWSOME!!!

demonluver: Thought you'd like it.

Ichigo: How much more indignity must I suffer?

demonluver: Well, in the next chapter I'm planning on making Kisshu tie you up and magic you into a hentai maid outfit... either that, or your Mew Ichigo costume... DAMN IT!!! I CAN'T DECIDE!!!

Kisshu: What a dilemna!!! Why don't you ask the readers to review and cast their vote?

Ichigo: You're kidding... Don't I have a say in this?!

demonluver: You lost you're say in this when you brutally REJECTED Kisshu in the series. This is called Karma, and it's a bitch.

Ichigo: You're the bitch...

demonluver: And I'm awsome like that. Anyway, I'll be taking in requests for Ichigo to be in a maid outfit or her Mew Ichigo costume... or something totally different. I'm open for suggestions. However, I REFUSE to write ANY MORE until I get at least 20 reviews.

Kisshu: You're bluffing. You love writing this.

demonluver: I mean it! I wont write anymore until I get at least 20 reviews!!! Even if I have to lock my laptop away!

Ichigo: Give her what she wants folks...

Kisshu: I KNEW IT!!! YOU WANT THE STORYLINE TO CONTINUE!!!

demonluver: End!!!


	6. A Truce and Kisshu's Sadness

demonluver: *jumps for joy* YAY!!!! I got over 20 reviews!!!

Ichigo: In just one day...

Kisshu: It's a bloody miracle...

demonluver: Shut up lovebirds!!! Anyway... sorry if the sex scenes are getting redundant and everything, I just don't have a lot to work with...

Ichigo: In other words, you're not horny anymore.

demonluver: *blushes* S-Shut up!

Kisshu: You could always look at hentai... I founds some rather good Kisshu Ichigo pages...

demonluver: Ooh... these are hot... OMG I GOT MY MUSE BACK!!!

Ichigo: *grabs papers* GIVE ME THOSE!!!

Kisshu: Aw Honey... If you wanted to look at me and you together, we could have always set up a camera...

demonluver: I'VE GOT IT!!! For the next chapter, Kisshu will tie Ichigo up in a-

Kisshu: DON'T RUIN IT!!!

demonluver: Ugh... fine. But here's a little spoiler the fans will love. I've thought of the PERFECT way to kill off a certian tree-hugging bastard!

Kisshu: OMG I LOVE YOU!!! *hugs*

Ichigo: STOP THAT! GET OFF OF HER!

demonluver: .....

Kisshu: .....

demonluver: You really do care!

Ichigo: I... umm... I.... DEMONLUVER821 DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!! *red cheeks*

demonluver: Come on!

Kisshu: You wont be able to resist me for much longer!

* * *

"Mew Ichigo! There's an alien attack in the park!"

Ichigo jumped up as Ryou ran towards her. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde man glared at Ichigo. "Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are in the park. The rest of your team is there. You could hurry up!" Ichigo scrambled out of her uniform. (Which looks a lot like a hentai maid outfit, don't you think?) and grabbed her pendant.

"Ichigo!" Ryou shouted suddenly as she was halfway through the door. The girl turned back and glared at her boss.

"What? I thought I was supposed to be in a hurry!" Ryou glared and pulled down on the collar of her shirt. "What are you doing?! She asked frantically.

Ryou glared at her neck. "He gave you hickeys?!" He asked furiously.

Ichigo blushed. "That's not of your business Ryou!" He growled.

"It's everyone's business!" He pressed her up against the doorframe. "He's using you Ichigo! That bastard just wants you for the sex. You're his 'toy', remember?!"

The pink mew could feel tears prickling at her eyes. "S-Shut up..." She whimpered. "Kisshu-kun isn't like that..."

Ryou's glare intensified. "KISSHU-KUN?!"

Ichigo felt a shudder run through her body. "Kisshu is a wonderful person, Ryou! You just haven't given him a chance to prove that!"

"Oh no?!" Ryou slammed his fist into the wall. "He's a Cyniclon, Ichigo. He can't be trusted!"

Ichigo brought her hand back and slapped Ryou as hard as she could across the cheek. Ryou blinked and touched the red hand mark. "You're too damn prejudiced to see past the tip of your nose! You don't know Kisshu! Just because your parents were killed by Cyniclon... well guess what? His were too!"

She pushed him away roughly and transformed, running away as fast as her animal DNA would allow her.

* * *

"Explain to me why we're doing this again?" Pai groaned and rubbed his head.

"Because, Kisshu, it's been a while since we've tried to attack the humans, and we need to at least attempt to work on saving our people." Kisshu's ears flattened against his head.

"Why is the only way we can save them is by eliminating humans? Have we ever tried to find a peaceful solution?"

Taruto stuck his tongue out at his elder. "Of course not baka! Do you honestly think that they would have listened?"

Kish sighed. "We could have at least tried..."

"Kisshu!" All three aliens looked up to see Minto running toward them. Lettuce, Purin and Zakuro followed her.

Tart sneered at the four girls. "You think you can stop us?"

Purin raised her fists. "We've done it before, na no da!" Tart glared.

"Oh yeah?" Well you're sure not gonna defeat us this time!"

"Wanna bet?"

Pai groaned. "Kids..." Kisshu muttered, irritated.

"Guys!" All heads turned to a certain pink mew. "Sorry I'm late! Ryou was being an asshole..."

"Ichigo!" Kisshu jumped up and greeted her by wrapping his arms around her waist and grinning ear to ear. "I've missed you kitten!"

Ichigo blushed and pushed him away. "We're supposed to be fighting, remember?!" She hissed into his ear.

Kisshu pouted. "But I wanted to have fun..." The pink mew mew blushed.

"You're attacking a park! The others need me!"

"They're fine." Kisshu muttered as he pulled her into the shadows, away from the others. "Considering the fact that Taruto and Purin are fighting like two kids in the sandbox, and that Pai and Lettuce are fighting slash flirting... sort of..." Ichigo looked over her shoulder.

"I suppose no one's hearts are really into it anymore..." Ichigo said softly.\tab Kisshu nodded and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "You know, you're really sexy in your mew outfit..." He nibbled her ear.

Ichigo moaned. "Kisshu..." She mumbled. "This is a public park, we can't-" She squeaked when Kish squeezed her breasts playfully. "We can't have sex here!" Ichigo's ears twitched in delight.

Kish sighed. "It's been almost a month kitten..." He said sadly. "You don't want to die, do you?"

"No, that's not what I mean, I-" Ichigo gasped as Kisshu pulled her skirt up.

"Come on..." He said as his fingers played with her. Ichigo whimpered as she allowed him to touch her.

"But... we're in public Kish..." He smirked.

"I can easily fix that love." Kisshu summoned up a ball of light and spread it around them. "No one will see." He kissed her neck, then trailed down to her collarbone. "We can't see or feel them, they can't see or feel us." Kisshu pulled down on her sweetheart top.

"K-Kisshu..." She fell back in the grass, entwining her fingers through his hair and wrapping her tail around Kisshu's waist. He laughed and nipped her breasts, licking and sucking them. Ichigo gasped and pushed his head down. Kisshu smirked.

"Oh, Ichigo..." His tongue traced patterns up and down her chest. She squirmed in response to Kish's touch.

"I... I..." Ichigo bit her lips to keep from screaming out a certain three words. What she would have said was lost to the moans and whimpered that slowly escalated as Kisshu took off only her dress, leaving her boots and choker on.

Snapping his fingers, Kisshu had all of his clothes removed as well. Lowering his head down to meet her lips with his, he and Ichigo became entwined in a passionate lovemaking session.

"I love you... Ichigo...!" Beads of sweat had formed on Kisshu's fore head as he thrust deeply into her, causing Ichigo to scream in pain and pleasure.

"Kisshu... oh God, Kisshu...!" Ichigo could feel his hands trailing all over her, could feel his breath on her neck. Kisshu running his fingers through her hair, caressing places she had no idea could feel so intimate... She writhed in ecstasy. "I... oh... Kish..."

He grunted one last time before finishing. Gathering all of his strength, Kisshu pushed his throbbing member as far as he possibly could into Ichigo's slick walls. Kish pulled out, exhausted.

"Quickie much?" Ichigo asked sardonically. Kisshu laughed.

"Like you said, we need to get back to your friends." Ichigo grinned and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck gently before closing her eyes.

Kisshu smiled and held her close. They lay there for what seemed like a blissful eternity before Ichigo heard the nearby yells of her friends. The two looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Shit..." Ichigo muttered as she scrambled to put her clothes on. Kish watched in amusement as she hurriedly put her dress on. "Help me with this zipper, would you?"

Kisshu's hands snaked around her and slowly pulled the zipper back up. He pulled back, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt (which he magiced up while she was searching for her dress) Ichigo kissed the green-haired prince for all he was worth.

Kisshu grinned and pulled her closer, placing his hands on the small of her back. Their mouths ground together gently yet with a fierce passion. Ichigo's tongue wormed its way into Kisshu's mouth, and he couldn't have been any more willing to grant her access.

Ichigo was the one to pull away, a smirk gracing her lips. "Am I getting better at kissing?" She asked him, trailing her fingers down his arm. Kisshu shivered.

"Oh yes..." He murmured happily. "Gods, yes..." Kish nearly moaned those words out. Ichigo giggled.

"Let's go; the others will be expecting us." She grasped his hand as they walked through the park. Kisshu looked down to where they touched and smiled.

"Ichigo Onee-san!" Purin jumped out of the shadows and hugged Ichigo tightly, abruptly ruining the moment.

"Damn..." Kisshu muttered as the rest of the mew team followed. "This is some form of cock blocking, I know it..."

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" Minto asked sharply, glaring at Kish. The green-haired wonder backed up slightly.

Ichigo smiled. "Of course I'm alright! I was with Kisshu-kun!" Minto blinked.

"Why the hell are you calling him that?!" She pointed an accusing finger in the direction of her mew leader. "It's bad enough that you're sleeping with the enemy, but now you're developing FEELINGS for him?!"

Ichigo would have denied it in January. It wouldn't have been true in January. In February, she would have laughed it off, saying that it was merely friendship. May, she would have blushed and said that was ridiculous.

However, this was April. And in April, Ichigo glared at Minto and said, "So what if I have? Are you going to come between this? You don't know Kisshu! He's wonderful!"

Everyone looked at Ichigo as if she had grown a second head. "Onee-san..." Purin muttered. "You're... in love with him?"

The pink mew needed only two seconds to collect herself. "Of course not!" She protested. "I'm speaking hypothetically here, okay?"

Kisshu stared at her, with a mixture of awe and joy shown clear across his features. "Koneko-chan..." He said dreamily.

He, Kisshu of the third order of mages, son of Kinujyo, heir to the Cyniclon throne, was actually causing Ichigo to fall in love with him. Not Masaya, not Ryou, but him. Kisshu smiled. HIM.

Ichigo, oblivious to her lover's inner revelation, covered her cheeks to stop the blushing. "He's a great guy, if you'd just give him the chance! Imagine if we all gave the Cyniclons a chance! We'd have a peaceful solution! No more war! Wouldn't that be wonderful?!"

Minto growled. "It doesn't work that way, Ichigo! We weren't the ones to ask them to attack us! They did so of their own accord! Hell, we probably would have given them the chance-"

"It wasn't us." Kisshu interrupted the bird, suddenly serious. Lettuce looked at him curiously.

"Sorry, but, what do you mean by that?" He groaned.

"Our leader, my cousin, he has grown... unreliable in his mental health. Then, someone claiming to be a 'God' came to him. This man, by the name of Deep Blue, poisoned my beloved cousin's mind and persuaded him to attack humans, convincing him that it was the right thing to do.

"That the humans were unworthy of our once-beloved planet. That we would cherish it, treasure it, and not lay waste like you did. My cousin was doing what he believed was right." Kisshu sighed.

"We never thought of negotiating. We were tired of all the sick, the hungry, the dying. We wanted our life there to end." He turned to glare at Minto.

"You have not suffered as we Cyniclon have. We had every right to take your planet for ourselves. However..." Kisshu glanced at Ichigo. "I have come to learn that not all humans are scum."

Ichigo felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Oh, Kish..." His head snapped towards her. "It's not anyone's fault. We can fix this. But you'll have to trust the humans. Not just me."

Kisshu bit his lip and looked away. "I shall... try to use my influence. Maybe I can talk to my cousin. I'll convince him to talk with your 'United Nations'. Maybe you will take pity on us. There aren't many Cyniclons left. Only about ten or twenty thousand..."

Wrapping her arms around him, Ichigo held Kisshu close to her. Her friends stared on, all of which looked thoughtful.

"Ryou is going to be furious that we've announced a truce." Zakuro finally said. Everyone turned to her.

"What truce?" Minto asked her supermodel semi-crush. Zakuro walked forward to hold her hand out in Kisshu's direction.

"This one. Truce? We'll get into details later on." Kisshu stared at Zakuro's peace offering, then shook her hand.

"Thank you." He said, slightly winded. Zakuro bowed.

"Let's go." She told the other Mews. They headed back in the direction of the cafe. Purin looked back over her shoulder.

"What about Onee?" Zakuro held back a smile.

"I'm certain that she and Kisshu would like to discuss our... peace dealings. Better let them do it alone." Lettuce blushed at Zakuro's implications.

Purin still persisted. "But..." Minto covered the young girl's mouth.

"I think that the two would like to be alone, right?!"

Scared, the monkey mew nodded. "Yes, yes."

Back with everyone's favorite couple, Ichigo looked back at Kisshu, sadness etched across her face. "I didn't know how much your people were suffering. I'm sorry." Kisshu sighed.

"It's not all your fault. We should have made peace when we first came here. Yet, this 'Deep Blue' has made his way into a place of high power. It'll be hard to get him out of it..." He said.

Ichigo tilted her neck up and pecked him gently. "We'll work this out. I promise." Kisshu looked at her intensely before pulling her back, this time throwing more love into the kiss then the last.

"It's a shame we wasted out time before we came to these terms..." Ichigo pouted as they pulled away. Kish smirked.

"The day's still young kitten. I've got enough energy for the both of us." Ichigo smiled deviously as he pinned her to the ground, kissing her all over for the second time that day...

* * *

Kisshu: Hot... and life is gooooooood.....

demonluver: Kisshu-kun has finally obtained a truce and has almost won over the girl of his dreams!

Ichigo: Why are you calling him 'Kisshu-kun'?!

demonluver: Don't worry Ichigo, the term 'Kisshu-sama' is still your's alone.

Kisshu: What could possible go wrong...? *sighs happily*

demonluver: Oh, you'd be surprised... *evil chuckle*

Ichigo and Kisshu look at each other fearfully.

Ichigo: Demonluver... what are you going to do...?

demonluver: Well, we still have a couple conflicts to resolve! Don't worry though, you two will still be as steamy and hot as ever!

Kisshu: Thank god it's only April! We've got 8 more sex scenes to go!

demonluver: Wonderful. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go have some fun with my boytoy.

Ichigo: YOU have a BOYTOY?!

demonluver: Yup! *holds up Kouga from Inuyasha, who is tied up in chains*

Ichigo: Okay.... you two go have fun...

demonluver: I will *winks* READ AND REVIEW!!! I am waiting for... A TOTAL OF 40 REVIEWS!!!

Kisshu: Yeah... good luck with that....


	7. Maid Outfits and Old Loves

demonluver: I'm BACK!!!!!

Ichigo: Dear God no...

demonluver: Yeah... *rubs back of neck sheepishly* Sorry ya'll, but it was doctor's orders...

Ichigo: WTF?

Kisshu: *in a doctor's uniform* Um, yes. For the past two weeks demonluver here was diagnosed with writer's block *dramatic music*

demonluver: But I'm all better now!

Ichigo: You were just depressed because you're still on rebound for you ex-boyfriend WHO DUMPED YOU IN OCTOBER!!!

demonluver: Not anymore! Valentine's day is tomorrow, and I've got my spirits back up!

Ichigo: That's nice... now before we start the chapter, there's something I want to ask you...

demonluver: Sure, what?

Ichigo: WHY THE FLYING FUCK AM I IN A NURSE OUTFIT?!

demonluver: Because dear, that's our theme! Weird outfits and roleplay!

Kisshu: Alrighty-o! Demonluver821 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew! All she owns is about $3:36.

demonluver: True that. Let's go people!!!

_

* * *

His hands trailed all over her, the sweat causing her skin to be slick. Ichigo moaned softly as Kisshu's tongue touched what seemed to be every single sensitive spot on her body. She arched her back as his limber fingers moved around inside her, juices pouring out of her entrance._

_"Oh God, Kisshu...!" She shouted as he brought his mouth down to her, licking in and out of her wet walls._

_"Ichigo..." He pulled himself forward and grunted as he pushed inside of her. The pink mew let out a series of gasps as he pressed deeper than he ever had before, his throbbing reaching it's peak. "I love you..."_

_"K-Kisshu...!" Ichigo half-screamed. "I-I LOVE YOU TOO!_

"ICHIGO!" Her head shot up from where it was laying on her desk. The classmates around her were all snickering, and she was shocked to realize that her hand was underneath her skirt. "Would you mind telling us what that rather erotic dream was about?" The teacher asked angrily.

Ichigo stuttered. "Well... um... I, that is to say..." She trailed off, bowing her head in shame. "I am truly very sorry, it will never happen again."

The teacher snorted. "It had better..." He muttered, turning back to the board. Ichigo's face remained beet red until the bell rang.

_'What was I thinking?!'_ Ichigo thought furiously as she ran out of the school. _'Having a dream... like THAT. I mean, it's not like I haven't before, but at least then they were at my house so it wasn't as embarrassing...'_

"Hi honey!" Ichigo yelped and turned around to come face to face with the alien of her midnight (and now midday) fantasies. "How was school? That bastard Aoyama still pestering my kitten?" Ichigo snorted.

"Aoyama is NOT a bastard!" Kisshu pouted.

"You still like him after all we've been through?" The pink mew shook her head furiously.

"No no no! That's not it! Aoyama isn't bothering me at all! We're just friends!" Kisshu growled.

"I'm not too sure if he feels that mildly about you." He muttered sullenly. Ichigo sighed.

"Why do you keep bringing him up? I'm way happier with you then I am with him!" Kisshu's ears shot straight up.

"Really?" He smirked deviously. "In that case..." Kisshu's hands reached forward to clamp her breasts aggressively. "It seems that my little maid has been good in my absence, yes?"

Ichigo's face turned beet red. "W-What are you going on about?!" She asked, squeaking slightly as Kisshu's hands squeezed her roughly.

"Ah my little Ichigo..." Kisshu positively purred into her ears, which were now like a cat's. "Don't you know by now how much I'm into role-playing?"

Ichigo shivered slightly in what she tried to pass off as anticipation, but she knew what it really was. Delight. "And what exactly do you have in mind?" Ichigo asked, wrapping her tail around him.

Kisshu chuckled. "You're my maid." He pressed her against the wall. "I'm your master." His head bent down to bite and suck her neck. Ichigo moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. "You're tied to my bed. Any questions?"

She smirked. Grinding her hips against his, Ichigo mustered what she hoped was an innocent look. "No questions master..." She whispered. Kisshu sighed happily.

"I won't go easy on you." He held her close as they teleported. "Then again..." Ichigo heard him say. "Maybe you wouldn't be able to handle it..." Kisshu teased. Ichigo pouted.

"I can handle anything my master dishes out." Kisshu grinned.

"Then let me get my handcuffs and maid outfit." In a ripple of air, Kisshu was gone, and Ichigo plopped down on the bed that he had taken them to.

She looked around. It was his bedroom, almost exactly as she remembered it. Ichigo yawned suddenly, feeling a strange drowsiness set over her. She tried her hardest to stay awake, but her eyes were already closed.

_'Sleep, kitten...'_ She heard a voice in her head. Ichigo smiled.

"Kisshu..." She murmured happily, reaching an arm out to try and reach him. Kisshu chuckled.

_'Relax love...'_ He said softly. _'Don't fight this spell... it'll be fine...'_ Ichigo felt a rush of affection for him.

"Kisshu..." She tried not to give in. "I... I..." Sleep caught up with her, and Ichigo nestled under the covers.

Kisshu teleported into the room. Looking at the sleeping mew, he sighed. She was absolutely beautiful. Slowly, he stripped her down and replaced Ichigo's clothes with the maid outfit. Smirking, Kish grabbed the handcuffs and chained his lover to the bed.

Nibbling her ear, he blew gently. "Ichigo-chan..." He whispered. "Pretty Kitty?" Ichigo moaned in her sleep.

"Kisshu-kun?" She mumbled as she regained consciousness. "What...?" Ichigo pulled at the chains. "Kisshu!"

"Ah kitten..." He whispered, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. "Keep playing along, you have no idea how turned on I am right now..." He bit down softly on her neck.

"M-Master... what are you doing?" Ichigo squeaked out, trying her best to keep up her role. Kisshu chuckled.

"Ichigo..." He sucked hard on her throat, and Ichigo gasped in pain and pleasure. "You honestly have no idea how long I've had my eye on you?"

"Wha-What are you talking about-" She yelped as Kisshu gave her breasts a hard squeeze.

"I've wanted you for so long..." He lifted up the top part of the maid costume. "You don't know how happy that finally having you makes me..."

"M-Master, please! This is indecent!" Ichigo squirmed half-heartedly. She wanted this.

"If you don't like what I'm doing to you..." Kisshu ripped off her top. "Then just say no." He suckled on her breast.

Ichigo moaned. "Master..." Her hands strained against the handcuffs. "Kisshu-sama..."

Her 'master's' tongue drew erotic circles around her nipple. "Ichigo..." He moaned out as he trailed bite marks down to her stomach. Ichigo yelped in surprise as Kisshu left little red marks all over her body.

"Oh God, Kisshu..." The green-haired alien laughed as he flicked her peaked nipples. His hand reached underneath the layers of her skirt to reveal her crotchless panties.

Ichigo gasped and writhed beneath him as Kisshu licked her inside and out. "You're making me... this feels so good..." She whispered.

Kisshu felt Ichigo quivering and smirked. "Oh kitten... you didn't think you were going to have ALL the fun, did you?" Ichigo's eyes widened as Kisshu removed his clothes. Even though she had seen it before, the pink mew blushed when she saw the size of Kisshu's erection.

"W-What are you doing Kisshu-sama?" She managed to sigh out. He leaned toward her.

"You gave me a blowjob once. Did you honestly think that was enough?" Ichigo shivered.

"Kisshu-!" He pushed into her mouth. Ichigo gasped as she felt him throbbing slightly. Unsure of what to do, the girl played with it using her tongue. Kisshu groaned.

"Ichigo..." He mumbled as he pressed in and out. Ichigo whimpered and used her tongue to swirl his bulging erection around in her mouth. Kisshu felt the need to release but knew that he needed to be inside of her.

Sighing as ecstasy rolled over him, Kisshu pulled out of her mouth and positioned his manhood over Ichigo's other lips.

"Do you want me to finish you, Ichigo mine?" He asked with lidded eyes. Ichigo nodded through her haze of lust. "Then prepare yourself, love." Ichigo felt him at her entrance and gasped. He still felt huge to her.

He thrust into her, hard. Ichigo let out a scream of pain. Kisshu grunted as he pushed through her, feeling Ichigo's juices spreading quickly over his member.

Kisshu pulled out, then thrust back in with a tremendous force. Ichigo moaned in exhaustion. "God... Kisshu, I'm almost ready to-"

"Me... me too, I-" Kisshu panted as he thrust in even harder. "Oh, Ichigo..."

"K-Kisshu..." She felt herself shaking. "I... I lo-" Ichigo bit her lip. She felt him move inside of her, quivering, ready for release.

"Ichigo..." The green haired alien looked deeply into her eyes. Ichigo stared back before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard.

They both gasped in surprise as they came. "Kisshu-sama..." Ichigo caressed his name as she stroked his face. Her eyelids drooped.

"I love you." Kisshu said quietly as pulled himself out of her and lay down. Ichigo trembled as she felt him breathe into her neck. "Gods... I love you so much..." She closed her eyes.

"Kisshu... I..." Her voice caught in her throat. She heard a snore. Ichigo sighed. "Baka..." She muttered as she fell asleep beside him.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, she felt around for her lover. She moaned softly as she felt nothing in the sheets beside her. Ichigo opened her eyes to stare up at Kisshu's ceiling, all alone in the empty bed.

She sighed and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. Emotions where whirling about inside of her.

'I can't love him!' She thought, bopping herself on the head. 'I can't, I can't, I can't!'

"Who are you?" Ichigo's head snapped up as she say a Cyniclon woman standing in the middle of the bedroom. "You're human, but there's no way that Kisshu-sama would bring someone as tacky as YOU here." She sneered.

Ichigo quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself up. "W-Who are you?" She squeaked out.

The woman was about as tall as Kisshu, with long purple hair and bright yellow eyes, which were narrowed with suspicion and anger.

"I asked you first. Now why on earth would Kisshu wish to bed you, when I am his TRUE fiancée?" Ichigo's heart stopped.

"F-Fiancée...?" She asked listlessly. Her hands fell to her sides as her mouth gaped open in shock. Kisshu's supposed fiancée sniffed.

"Honestly. What is he doing with a common human whore? If he wanted someone to warm his bed, he could always ask me..."

Ichigo's back stiffened. "Kisshu-kun is not like that!" The woman raised an eyebrow. "I mean, the only reason he's doing this is because I would die otherwise!"

The purple haired 'beauty' looked at Ichigo incredulously. "You? I highly doubt that Kisshu-sama would do such a thing for a mere slut such as yourself." Ichigo felt tears brimming her eyes. "After all, isn't that the only reason you're doing this? Your own sexual pleasure? You can't honestly be in love with him."

Ichigo furiously shook her head. "You don't know anything about Kisshu!" The woman growled.

"Don't address Kisshu-sama in such an informal way, slut!" She brought her hand back to slap Ichigo across the cheek.

A hand grabbed her around the wrist. "Just what the hell are you doing Meredith?" Asked an icy cold voice.

The Cyniclon woman, supposedly Meredith, turned on her heel. "Kisshu-chan!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. Ichigo felt her heart grow dark.

"Kisshu-chan...?" She asked, deathly quiet. Meredith turned to looked at Ichigo and smirked.

"It's my special nickname for him. I'm the only one allowed to call him that." Ichigo turned to look Kisshu in the eye.

He sighed. "We were five years old, Meredith." He muttered.

Meredith pouted. "And we were so in love..." She traced his cheek gently. Ichigo felt a growl rumble in her chest. Kish looked at her.

"Ichigo... I can explain..." He said weakly. Ichigo shook her head.

"There's nothing to explain, Kisshu. Can you... can you take me back home?" She felt her voice cracking and covered it up with a series of coughs.

Kisshu wiggled out of Meredith's hold on him. "Ichigo, you've got to let me tell you more about this!" He grasped Ichigo's shoulders. "We got engaged when we were born! I never had a choice in the matter!"

Ichigo felt as if a weight had been taken off her chest. "So... you and here were never...?" She asked tentatively. Kisshu shook his head.

"Of course not! We were friends for a while, but the only person I've ever been in love with is you!" He said with a conviction. Ichigo grinned.

"That... that makes me kind of glad, Kisshu-kun... I don't know why..." The Cyniclon prince smiled.

"You're welcome, Koneko-chan." He said as he kissed her cheek. Meredith gave a shout.

"What on earth Kisshu? We're engaged, remember?!" Kisshu turned to look at her.

"You know I don't love you Meredith... this was only for your father's benefit... and as my fiancée you and him have been treated very well, however, I no longer wish to marry without love." Meredith laughed.

"You're not serious? A human?!" She pointed to Ichigo. "She's the enemy!" Kisshu growled.

"She's the most wonderful woman I've ever met! Don't you DARE talk to her like that!" His eyes flashed red.

Meredith brought her hand back as if she was about to slap him. She then pulled back. "You'll be sorry..." She whispered. "You'll be sorry!" She teleported in a flash.

Kisshu let out a breath of relief. "Thank God she's gone..." He muttered. Ichigo smiled and stood up, quickly grabbing her clothes. Kisshu smirked and came up behind her. Grasping her breasts, he fondled them gently. Ichigo moaned chastely.

"N-No Kisshu, we have to... get dressed..." Ichigo gasped as he pulled her closer.

"Clothing is SO over rated darling..." He said into her hair. Ichigo sighed.

"Kisshu, I HAVE to GO." She squirmed slightly. "My parents will be worried... what if they call the police?"

Kish pouted. "You're no fun..." He let go. "I don't see why you're so upset..."

Ichigo turned about and glared at him. "It's because I'm not quite so eager to jump into bed with someone who's already tied down! How could you?!" Kisshu winced at the harshness in Ichigo's words.

"Ichigo... I barely know her..." She shook her head.

"That's no excuse!" The pink mew shouted. "Do you have any idea how horrible I felt when I realized that I was the other woman?! I trusted you, and now I-" Kisshu grabbed her and kissed her.

"Ichigo..." He said as he pulled away. "You are most definitely NOT the 'other woman'. Meredith is a childhood friend who is trying to marry her way into power. I feel absolutely nothing for her, okay?" The pink mew avoided his gaze. "Please... just look at me..." Kisshu pleaded.

Ichigo glanced up and was shocked to see that Kisshu's golden eyes were wet with anxious tears. His grip was firm, yet Ichigo felt hands shaking.

"Kisshu-sama..." She said softly. He growled.

"Don't call me that! Call me anything, but don't address me as if you are not my equal!" Ichigo blinked. Kisshu groaned in frustration. "I love you. How many times will I have to say it?!" She looked down.

"So... it Meredith in love with you?" Kisshu laughed.

"Of course not!" He continued chuckling. "She's just trying not to get humiliated. I'm sure that we can annul our engagement when you and I-" Kisshu slapped a hand over his mouth.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. Did he just imply...? No, that would be impossible. Still, she could feel her chest swell at the thought.

She feigned innocence. "What?" Ichigo asked, tilting her head slightly as if she could not understand. Kisshu ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Ichigo sighed and grabbed onto his arm, pulling it to her chest.

"Is it alright if we go? I want to go home and actually get some sleep." Kisshu sighed.

"You can sleep with me..." He said sullenly. Ichigo laughed.

"Silly." She poked his cheek. "Humans need their rest. For energy." Ichigo added coyly. Kisshu rubbed his temples.

"Tempting... I'll see you later then." He grabbed her and teleported into the bedroom. "Until then, Koneko-chan." Kisshu kissed Ichigo softly then teleported away again.

Ichigo felt herself flushed in pleasure. "Kisshu... chan..." She said softly.

In the back of her mind, Ichigo heard "Sexyback" playing.

* * *

A dark figure ran through the alleyways, and sobbing sounds could be heard. That is, if anyone had been there. The place was completely deserted. The girl tore through the narrow passage into a park.

Her face was still wet with tears, which were streaming down her face. The female wiped her eyes furiously.

"Damn you Kisshu..." She muttered. "Damn you to hell..."

"My, my." The woman spun around. "Meredith, isn't it?" She tried to glare at the man, but couldn't help but whimper. His power was immense.

"Who are you?" He smiled.

"Simply someone who shares the same goals as you, yes?" Meredith sniffed.

"Depends on your goals."

"You want Kisshu. I can get him for you. All I need are eyes and ears..." He said softly.

Meredith looked at him suspiciously through tear-filled eyes. "What do you get out of all this?"

"Earth." Meredith smiled.

"And that Ichigo whore?" The man nodded.

"Her especially." He looked quizzically down at the purple-haired beauty. "Although I honestly have no clue as to why my younger brother would desert you. You're beauty is far more in comparison to that wretch."

Meredith snorted. "Don't, please, I'm sick of being complimented." The man shrugged.

"Your loss." Meredith looked at him curiously.

"Little brother?" He nodded.

"I'll help you get Kisshu." The man turned his back to her and rose into the air. "You'll be my spy in the Cyniclon court." He began to teleport away. "And you'll recognize me by my name. Jagaimo."

* * *

demonluver: Ooh, impending doom!!!

Kisshu: What's going to happen next?

demonluver: Oh, the suspense is killing me!

Ichigo: You're the one writing this story you idiot...

demonluver: But I sort of make things up as I go... although I have planned a rather nice way for Ryou to get what he deserves ^.^

Kisshu: YAY!!!

Ichigo: Don't kill him off...

demonluver: Don't worry, you've still got a job.

Ichigo: Well, thank goodness for that then...

demonluver: ANYWAY! I'VE STILL GOT TO WRITE MORE!!! On top of that, I'm writing a present for a friend of mine, and I have to work on my drawing skills...

Ichigo: What drawing skills...?

demonluver: Thank you, Mrs. Sarcasm! Just for that, I'm gonna try DRAWING one of the scenes in this story!

Kisshu: Ooh, which one?!

demonluver: Urgh... I can't decide T.T

Kisshu: Why don't we let the fans vote on it...?

demonluver: Okay then! Please, everyone tell my your favorite scene and I'll try my best to draw it!!!

Ichigo: This is gonna suck...

demonluver: Shut up! Go make out with Kisshu or something!

Kisshu: *glomps*

demonluver: This is demonluver821 signing off!


	8. Growing Bonds and Ryou's Fury

demonluver: I'm back with a firey spirit!!! rAwR!!!!!!

Kisshu: Yeah everyone... demonluver here wishes everyone had a happy Valentine's Day

Ichigo: Yes, and she is VERY SORRY for egging all the Masaya-fan's houses in her area... right?

demonluver: Wrong. Unsurprisingly, there weren't very many...

Ichigo: I won't be surprised if I see you on FBI's most wanted!!!

demonluver: All right... then I could meet Dr. Spencer Reid... yummy...

Ichigo: Um... what?

Kisshu: She's been watching cop shows... Criminal Minds...

demonluver: It's for information!!! I had to find out how serial killers acted so I could base Jagaimo off of them!

Ichigo: And so you could drool over the 'Hot Doctor' in that show, right?

demonluver: That too!

Kisshu: *sigh* Whatever... DEMONLUVER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW (or Criminal Minds) BECAUSE IF SHE DID MASAYA WOULD HAVE BEEN RUN OVER BY A BUS AND THE CUTE DOCTOR GUY WOULD HAVE BEEN HERS!!!

demonluver: True that. On with the story!!!

* * *

Kisshu groaned and buried his head in his hands. After sorting through legal documents all day, he had finally reached the point of which he could annul his arranged marriage for good. The only problem: he needed Meredith's signature.

"Of all the times..." He muttered angrily. "I want her to leave me the hell alone, and she's all over me. I actually NEED her, and she's been missing for weeks..." Kisshu's head fell down on the the table.

A knock sounded at his door. Kish groaned and walked over to open it to come face to face with one of his oldest friends. "Pai! What are you doing here? It's late at night!"

Pai sighed. "It's only eight o'clock earth standard time, Kish. Have you gotten any rest at all today?"

Kisshu smiled. "Of course! I went to sleep at nine last night!" Pai sighed.

"And then woke up two hours later. Please remember that my room is next to yours." Walking over to Kisshu's desk, he rummaged through the papers. "Baka. Have you been eating?" Kisshu rolled his eyes.

"What, are you my older sister or something? You must be taking worry lessons for her, I swear to God..." Pai glared at him.

"I am no relative of yours. However, you're going to have to take better care of yourself. It would do the Cyniclons no good if their only prince fell ill. You've always had a weak immune system..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kisshu picked up a pile of papers. "I've finished most of the reports for the military. I still have no idea how the peace treaty is going to go over with Deep Blue-sama..."

Pai grabbed the papers. "I thought I told you that I would handle this!"

Kisshu closed his eyes and fell back on his bed. "I've been busy lately, okay? I've got to look over the legal stuff for me and Meredith, and I also need to work on tracing Jagaimo. I've read everyone's reports, and all we've got are a bunch of false leads, and-"

"Kisshu, do you have any idea how hard you're pushing yourself?!" Pai exclaimed. "You're merely a teenager, after all! On top of that, you're seals may be wearing off! You need to recharge them!"

Kisshu sighed and rubbed his temples. "Remind me why I need those stupid things again?"

"They're so your magic doesn't go out of control again. Something about Earth's atmosphere causes you to lose control. Or don't you remember what happened last time? You nearly blew up our base! After that, we decided you had to be contained." Kisshu groaned.

"That's why I've been beaten by that stupid 'Blue Knight' all the time! If you had let me fight without them, I totally would have beaten him right off the bat!" Pai rolled his eyes.

"And you would have made Mew Ichigo hate you. Is that really what you would have preferred?" Kisshu's eyes widened.

"Ichigo..." He muttered. "It's been a month! I completely lost track of time!" He jumped up. "I'll have to see her or she'll die!"

Pai grabbed Kisshu's arm. "Don't forget though." He said. "What I told you before. After twelve months, she'll no longer need you."

Kisshu faltered. "Ichigo loves me." He said softly. "I'll get her to admit it. I promise you."

Pai sighed. "Don't have your heart broken again... you've lost one important woman in your life already..."

Kisshu turned his head as he began to teleport. "Ichigo won't end up like my mother. I'll protect her. Even if it costs me my life..." He was gone.

* * *

Ichigo slumped forward in her chair, exhausted after another day at work. She sighed and leaned her head back, rubbing her sore neck. Ichigo whimpered slightly as she felt a sharp ache in her muscles.

Suddenly, two strong hands appeared out of nowhere and began kneading her shoulders. "Ichigo-chan, you really mustn't exert yourself darling." Ichigo's eyes shot open and she grinned.

"Kisshu-kun!" She said happily as she turned around and hugged him tightly. The green-haired alien laughed happily.

"How's it going?" Ichigo gave a fake pout.

"I missed you! How come I didn't see you for an entire month?" Kisshu grinned.

"My pretty kitty has been missing me?" Ichigo nodded furiously. "Well, I had something I really needed to do..." He said, softly tracing Ichigo's cheek with his fingers.

Ichigo cocked her head (get your mind out of the gutter!). "What kind of things?" She asked curiously. Kisshu sighed.

"All last month I've been trying to end the marriage engagement between Meredith and me." Ichigo twirled a strand of hair with her finger.

"Oh? How did that go?" She asked nonchalantly. Kisshu rubbed his forehead.

"Apparently we needed her there to make it unofficial and... Meredith has gone missing." Ichigo felt relieved, but mentally scolded herself for being so mean.

"Really? I mean, there are people looking for her, right?" Kisshu nodded.

"I've got a bad feeling though... like there's something obvious I can't quite see." Ichigo placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sure it will be alright Kish..." The green haired alien looked down at her earnest eyes and smiled.

"Cute..." He muttered. "You're so cute, you know?" Ichigo's face went red as a beet.

"K-Kisshu-kun, I don't..." He effectively shushed her by pressing his mouth against hers. Ichigo's knees suddenly felt weak as she fell back, becoming forced to lean on the table for support.

Kisshu pulled away, smiling. "You are cute. Don't disagree with me." He put a finger to her lips. Ichigo giggled slightly.

"You're the first guy to tell me that. Besides my dad." She pulled him closer. Standing on her toes, she nibbled slightly on his ear. "You do know it's been a month, right? And I missed you, my prince..." She blew on it gently.

Kisshu shivered. "Right here? Right now? What if someone comes in...?" He asked her as he pushed her down onto the table.

Ichigo shook her head. "Ryou-san and Keiichiro-san are the only ones with keys, and they wouldn't come here on a day off." She wrapped her legs around his torso.

Chuckling, Kisshu pressed his hips against her. "And how will you explain any rips or stains in your uniform..." He sucked lightly on her neck.

Throwing her head back and letting out a sighful moan, Ichigo arched her back against Kisshu's chest. Her green-haired lover felt her breasts rub against him, her nipples already erect. Kisshu growled.

Ichigo smirked as she felt his hardened member brush against her leg. "Have you been sexually repressed these past weeks?" All Kish did was growl some more.\tab "You call us humans primitive, however, sometimes it's really fun..." She reached a hand down and stroked his gently.

Kisshu whimpered slightly. "Your boss..." He said softly. Ichigo sighed.

"He won't come in Kish... I need you now..." Kisshu smirked, all traces of uncertainty gone.

"If you insist..." He muttered as he ran his hands all over her body. Ichigo writhed underneath him, moaning. "Your cafe uniform IS rather sexy after all... it would be a shame to let it go to waste..." Kisshu kissed her and quickly ripped the apron off.

Stroking his cheek, Ichigo felt him up under his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She kissed his neck, then moved her mouth down to his nipples. Kisshu shivered as he felt cold air hit him where Ichigo just licked.

"I noticed you're not in your usual clothes..." The pink mew said. It was true. Kisshu was donned in a pure black V-neck with armor plates over his chest and shoulders. He was also wearing baggy pants that looked a rather lot like Pai's, except black as well. Kisshu shrugged.

"Eh. Pai said we needed loose clothes for battle. They were really comfortable, but I needed these 'cause of formality." He lowered his head to unzip Ichigo's dress with his teeth. "Now be quiet and allow yourself to be seduced..." Ichigo shivered.

Kisshu reached under the hem of her dress to stroke her clit. Ichigo gasped and pressed against him. "Kish... oh God, Kish!" He smiled and nipped her neck.

Kisshu slowly pulled Ichigo's sleeves down so that he could see her bra. "My my Ichigo..." He muttered. "Pink, with little hearts? I think somebody wanted this to be special..." Ichigo blushed.

"It's new, and I wanted you to see it." Kisshu kissed the area right above her breast before pulling it down, exposing both of them. His hands squeezed and massaged them gently.

"It's beautiful..." He muttered into her ear. Ichigo's face turned even more red.

Kisshu was about to fully remove her cute little bra when they both heard a door creak open. Both their heads shot up to meet Ryou's face, contorted with fury. "Ichigo... what is the meaning of this?!" His voice was icy cold.

The half-naked girl sat up and quickly covered herself. "Ryou-san, what are you doing here?! The cafe's closed!"

The blonde growled. "I was GOING to research a cure for your illness, but then again, you look like you're having FUN with that filthy bastard!" He shouted, pointing at Kisshu.

Ichigo stood up. "How dare you? Kisshu is NOT a filthy bastard, you jackass!" Ryou shot a look that could kill straight at Kisshu.

"YOU taught her that didn't you?! Before you fucked her, Ichigo never had such a bad mouth, nor was she such a hentai!"

Ichigo slapped him, tears forming in her eyes. "Kisshu is absolutely wonderful. He taught me what it felt like to be special. It's because of him I feel more free then before!"

Ryou grabbed her wrist. "He's using you for sex." He said venomously. "Are you too fucking STUPID to REALIZE?! Or are you just a WHORE?!"

A punch to the gut sent Ryou into the wall. Kisshu wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled her into him. "I love her." He said with absolute conviction. "I don't give a damn what you say about me. Insult Ichigo, however..." His glare turned darker. "And I WILL NOT hold back on you just because you're human. Got it?"

Ryou growled and pulled his fist back. "YOU BASTARD!" Kisshu teleported back to where their clothes were.

"Come on, Ichigo-chan." He picked up their discarded clothing. "We'd better go somewhere a little more private." They teleported again.

Ichigo looked around. "But... Kisshu... we're in the girl's changing room! This is only a couple feet away!"

Kisshu smirked. "I know honey." He wiggled her dress completely off. "We're gonna have to stay quiet. Ryou-baka is still in the next room." Sure enough, Ichigo could hear her boss slamming his fist against the wall and cursing. "Isn't it terribly naughty of us?" He asked his lover, playing with her breasts and sucking her jugular vein.

Ichigo gasped and held back a moan. "K-Kisshu..." She whispered, not daring to make any sounds. Kisshu chuckled and pushed her to the floor. Ichigo let out a squeak, then covered her mouth and waited in fear that Ryou heard.

Luck was on their side, almost as if crazy fangirls were in charge of a story and they were characters in it. Ryou continued stomping around the room. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and Kisshu began to suckle her breasts.

The pink mew was trying not to whimper as he bit down on her nipple. Kisshu's hands traveled down to pull of her underwear and smirked.

"Matching panties? Oh, Kitty..." His head swooped down and licked her juices. Ichigo gasped in surprise and tried to hold back a whimper of delight.

"Kisshu-sama..." She let out a sigh as his mouth moved back up to the lips on her face.

Ichigo wrapped her arms around him and pulled Kisshu close. The alien pushed into her and Ichigo gasped at his size. "Remember love, you have to stay quiet..." Kisshu whispered into her ear. Ichigo bit her lip.

He thrust again, in and out, and Ichigo could feel her body heating up. She gasped as he rode her, unsuccessfully trying to hold back gasps and moans. "K-Kisshu..." Ichigo arched her back and whimpered in exhaustion as Kisshu trembled within her. "Oh God... I can't..." She felt her passion reach its peak. "I'm going to scream..."

Quick as a flash, Kisshu's mouth came down as her as they came in each other. Ichigo's scream was muffled by Kisshu's tongue, which played with her own. As the two lay there, gasping, he pulled out of her.

"Gods woman..." Kisshu panted. "You were GOOD. Can't believe you could be so quiet..." Ichigo blushed and cuddled up next to him.

"I had help from a sex god, can you blame me?" Kisshu laughed, a hint of a blush gracing his cheeks.

"We'd better leave now, we don't want you're idiot of a boss to find you naked here." Kisshu growled. "That pervert may try something with you... I swear to God, if he does, I'll fucking CASTRATE him..." Ichigo touched his shoulder gently.

Kisshu looked at her helplessly. "I know I'm over-protective... can I help that I love you?" Ichigo smiled at the Cyniclon warrior and kissed him. Kisshu leaned in, begging for more. Ichigo giggled and pulled away.

"Let's go on a date..." She said to him happily. Kisshu tilted his head.

"Where would we go?" Ichigo thought for a bit.

"Park? I think you'd have a lot of fun." Kisshu smirked.

"Of course I'd have fun, so long as you were there..." He snapped his fingers and magiced their clothes back on. "Let's go right now. I wanna try to see if there are any places we could make out." Ichigo squealed.

"Little kids play there!" Kisshu shrugged.

"Eh, I was half-joking anyway." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"So you were half-serious?" Kisshu winked. "I may take you up on that..." Ichigo muttered coyly. Kisshu grinned.

"Let's go then. I'd love to try to see how far we could go on a slide..." Ichigo giggled as they teleported away.

"Hentai..." She said lovingly.

* * *

A blonde-haired blur ran through the streets of Tokyo, furious beyond belief. _'They had sex in my cafe, they had SEX in MY CAFE!!!'_ He screamed mentally. _'Stupid, worthless, dirty slut! Falling for that filthy alien's fucking LIES!!!'_ He stopped at a corner, panting in exhaustion.

"Why, hello there, hot stuff." Ryou whirled around, glaring at the woman about 15 feet above him.

"What do you want, filth?" He spit on the ground. The purple haired woman glared.

"That's rich, coming from such a pathetic man. You're even worse than my fiancee." Meredith pouted. "However, my master needs you."

Ryou faltered. "Master?" Meredith nodded.

"Apparently, you're useful." She looked him over. "Boy, are you into one sexy torture session..." Ryou growled.

"What makes you think I'm coming with you, you bitch-" Meredith threw some powder into his face, knocking Ryou cold. She picked him up and flew away.

_'Oh yeah, he's REALLY in for it...'_ Meredith thought with glee as she teleported away.

* * *

Kisshu: Oh boy, he IS in for it... I should know...

demonluver: No, I should know. I'm the writer.

Ichigo: And you're also INSANE.

demonluver: That too. Anyway, the next chapter is Ryou's torture scene, so I don't think you or Kisshu would like to watch...

Kisshu: Hell yes I wanna watch!!! Calling my Ichigo a whore... HE'S GONNA GET HIS!!!

demonluver: It's a torture session of the sexual nature.

Ichigo: .....

Kisshu: .... you're pairing up Ryou and my brother...?

demonluver: Eh, sort of. It's gonna be a threesome, actually...

Ichigo: That poor guy...

demonluver: Yeah... so if anyone's offended by the thought of gay sex or a three-way, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER

Kisshu: You wrote a threesome... with my brother in it...

demonluver: And your fiancee!

Kisshu: Fi...an...cee... *faints*

demonluver: Ichigo, give him mouth to mouth. *turns to audience* SEE YA!!!


	9. Ryous Torture and Jagaimo's Dirty Secret

demonluver: HI HI HI AGAIN!!!

Fans: HELLO DEMONLUVER!!!

demonluver: HELLO FANS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Ichigo: What the fuck is she doing...?

Kisshu: She's indulging herself... apparently it helps make you feel better...

Ichigo: Has she been feeling bad?

Kisshu: Well, demonluver WAS kinda depressed these past few weeks... then again she did get a boyfriend a couple days ago...

Ichigo: HER?! A BOYFRIEND?!

Kisshu: Don't we live in a crazy world...?

demonluver: Just for that, I'm gonna FORCE you to watch this.

Kisshu: What is it?

demonluver: A Jagaimo/Ryou/Meredith threesom

Kisshu: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! NO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!

demonluver: How about I write a yoai with you, Masaya, and Ryou?

Kisshu: .........

demonluver: That's what I thought. It seems that the pen is indeed mightier then the sword.

Kisshu: ............. *dies*

Ichigo: KISSHU!!!

demonluver: Eh, don't worry about it. It's my opening rant, he'll come back to life. *Kisshu jumps up* See?

Ichigo: Demonluver... you truly are a bitch...

demonluver: Thank you! Now... DEMONLUVER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OTHERWISE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A FIGHTER GIRL ANIME WITH GUNS AND SWORDS INSTEAD OF A MAGICAL GIRL ANIME WHERE ALL THE GIRLS RUN AROUND IN MINISKIRTS AND FALL IN LOVE WITH TOTAL PUSSIES!!!!!

Kisshu: You're scary...

* * *

"You've got him?" Asked the darkened figure.

Meredith scoffed. "No shit I've got him. Honestly..." She dropped the blonde man in a heap on the floor. "I'd think you had no faith in me..."

Jagaimo sighed. "I merely wished to be sure." He held out one hand and levitated the struggling, tied up human. Jagaimo then snapped his fingers and Ryou was chained up to a vertical table, completely naked.

"What the hell are you fucking bastards doing to me?!" Ryou yelled. Jagaimo snapped his fingers nonchalantly and Ryou suddenly went mute.

"Listen up, Ryou..." Jagaimo said as he traced his cheek. "We're all after the same thing as you. I want Ichigo as well. We can rape her together as soon as we've kidnapped her..." Ryou struggled against the bonds, even though the thought of raping Ichigo turned him on completely.

Jagaimo chuckled. "My my..." He reached a hand down to grab Ryou's member and pulled hard. Ryou gasped in pain, and dare he admit, a little bit of pleasure? "Do you like that thought as well...?"

Meredith smiled and waltzed up towards the blonde man. "Come now Ryou..." She kissed his cheek. "It's quite fun, being Jagaimo's slave. Such an easy process as well..." Meredith leaned down and traced Ryou's nipples with her tongue. "All you have to do is ejaculate. Then Jagaimo-sama can do the rest..." Ryou struggled against the bonds.

"Dear me..." Jagaimo muttered. "I believe that our subject is less than willing..." He squeezed on Ryou's erection. "What a shame..."

Meredith grinned. "They always say you can't rape the willing..." She muttered coyly. "Men are so easy to seduce... and I can see what we're doing to you." Ryou's manhood was bulging.

Jagaimo smirked. "Meredith, I do believe that I shall need your help with this one..." He teleported so that Ryou had his back to him. "Oh, this shall be fun..."

Meredith slowly stripped down, and Ryou tried his best to control his hormones. "No good..." The purple-haired Cyniclon said. "I'm afraid we'll have to go all the way..."

Jagaimo smiled. "This will be fun..." He grabbed what resembled a dildo. Ryou's eyes widened in fear. "Tsk, tsk... remember that this IS a torture session... who knows? You may like it..." Jagaimo licked his lips.

Meredith traced Ryou's cheek. "Don't worry..." She muttered. "You're going to enjoy it..." The woman leaned down and sucked hard on his erection.

Ryou threw his head back, gasping but unable to speak because of the spell. Meredith grinned as the pulsating got harder and faster. "Oh dear..." She said as she flew up so that they were eye level. "You thought this would just be for you?" She pressed her breast up against the blonde man's mouth. "Suck it." She ordered. Surprisingly enough, Ryou obeyed all too willingly.

Meredith arched her back and moaned. The blonde became even more encouraged and bit down. She gasped and bucked her hips against him. He bit down so hard it almost drew blood. Her nails dug into Ryou's skin as he suckled her aggressively.

She sighed. "Oh Ryou... who knew that you would be so... talented?" Meredith kissed him hungrily, and Ryou responded with equal force.

Jagaimo was getting bored. He grabbed Meredith and pulled her away from the tied up human. "You two were having far too much fun..." He said, not at all upset. "How would you like a little show?"

Ryou felt disgusted with himself and tried to resist looking, but it was too much for him to handle. Fascinated, Ryou watched as Jagaimo grabbed Meredith and fondled her breasts roughly. Meredith gasped in a heated pleasure. Jagaimo thrust into her, and she began panting heavily. Ryou couldn't help but get turned on by this display.

"Jagaimo-sama...!" She screamed as he came into her. Jagaimo had hardly even broken a sweat and pulled his brother's fiancée toward the blonde, who was just about ready.

"Ryou..." Jagaimo muttered as he pulled on Ryou's member. The man gasped and shook. "You want to be my slave? Like I said, you and I can take Ichigo together..." Ryou gave in and nodded. Jagaimo smiled sadistically.

"We still have to collect your body sample..." He blew into Ryou's ear. He shivered. "Meredith, play with his erection." She nodded. Meredith licked his member teasingly. Ryou felt himself quivering and couldn't hold on much longer.

"Come on blondie..." Ryou panted as he felt Meredith's tongue lick all around him. Letting himself go, he came into her mouth.

Jagaimo laughed. Ryou panted, disgusted with himself. "Don't worry..." The sadistic Cyniclon muttered. "You'll soon have your strawberry. Hey. I might even let you have some one-on-one sex with her..." Ryou shivered with glee.

Meredith was preparing the potion. "All done master!" She told Jagaimo happily. He took it and held it up to Ryou's face. He refused to drink.

"Is that how you're going to be after what just happened? Very well." Jagaimo took the potion in his own mouth and kissed Ryou.

Lust clouded over the blonde as his lips met the other man. One half of his mind was screaming out that this was sick, and the other half, which was stronger, thought _'But it's just so GOOD...'_

Ryou's mouth opened and the liquid poured in. Their tongues swirled together and Jagaimo twisted his tongue in a way so that the blond man was forced to swallow.

They pulled apart, gasping. Ryou's mind clouded over, and he could feel the potion take effect. Jagaimo removed the spell that kept him from talking. Ryou looked up at the Cyniclon dreamily. "Oh, master..." He said blissfully. Jagaimo smiled.

"Perfect..." He said, muttering a few choice incantations and giving Ryou back his clothes and removing him from his bondage. The blonde groaned in disappointment. "Don't worry, you'll have enough fun once you have Ichigo..." Ryou licked his lips.

Jagaimo snapped his fingers, and Ryou was gone. Meredith, still completely naked, touched Jagaimo's shoulder. "Are you sure it's all right? Letting him go?" He shook off the question.

"It's fine. He won't breathe a word of this to anyone. That silly man wants Ichigo too much." Meredith nodded in agreement.

"I swear, every man I meet wants Ichigo for his own. What makes her so special?" Jagaimo looked at the woman and smirked.

"Jealous, my dear?" Meredith merely fumed. "Don't worry love, you and I can have all the fun we want. I merely want Ichigo to see her cry. You..." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her breasts. "You're far more fun..."

Meredith turned in Jagaimo's arms. "Hold me..." She cried as Jagaimo kissed her roughly. "Fuck me as hard as you possibly can..." She muttered as Jagaimo pinned her down on the floor, obliging her as fiercely as he could.

Meredith gasped as his teeth pulled gently on her earlobes. She moaned and wrapped her legs around Jagaimo's torso. The Cyniclon man grunted as he pressed into her. Meredith ran her fingers through the dominant man's hair and whimpered.

"Jagaimo-sama...!" She half-screamed as he bit down on her neck, leaving a prominent bite mark.

"Mine..." He growled possessively. Meredith threw her head back in ecstasy as he bit and suckled on her breasts. She squirmed as his hands raked down her back, almost drawing blood.

"Jagaimo... sama..." His mouth was everywhere, Meredith felt it on her neck, breasts, trailing down until it reached her heated entrance. She panted in excursion. "Oh Lord... don't stop..."

He had no intentions of doing so. Jagaimo licked her, tasting the sweet nectar that lay within her once-virginal flower (he had taken care of the 'virginal' part ages ago...)

Jagaimo felt himself going hard as his hands roamed all over her. He brought one hand to her breast and grasped it. Encouraged by her moan, Jagaimo pulled on the tips of her nipples, pulling them. Meredith writhed from underneath him.

In a heat of passion, Jagaimo pushed Meredith against the wall, thrusting himself into her. She was wet, and Jagaimo could feel her juices spreading over his erection. Pushing in and out, Jagaimo obtained great pleasure from humping his brother's naughty fiancée senseless.

"J-Jagaimo..." He lifted her up so that both of them were standing. Meredith wrapped her legs around his torso that Jagaimo was supporting both of them. He grunted as she held onto him. She could feel him inside her, huge, and throbbing.

Pushing her down against a nearby table, Jagaimo kissed Meredith hungrily. She mewled and responded passionately.

"M-Master... I'm going to..." She shrieked as she climaxed into him, and he to her. Jagaimo leaned over her, panting.

"Tired yet?" He asked her. "Or do you want to continue this on the torture table?" Meredith arched her back and moaned at the thought. "I'll take that as a yes." Jagaimo licked his lips dangerously as he brought her to the table, fastening the cuffs around her wrists and having his way with her.

* * *

Kisshu: *dies again*

demonluver: I gotta admit... that wasn't quite as graphic as I wanted it to be...

Ichigo: Then why didn't you?

demonluver: Well, I didn't want to scar these people... if they want I could re-write it so that Ryou, Jagaimo and Meredith, get it on in a way that would offend Jenna Jameson.

Ichigo: Who?

demonluver: Porn star.

Ichigo: Uh-huh...

demonluver: Keep talking like that and I'll write something where you get raped by either Jagaimo, Meredith, or Ryou... or maybe all three...

Ichigo: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

demonluver: I've got my mojo back! Look out world! HERE I COME!!!

Kisshu: *wakes up* THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!


	10. Why I Love Ferris Wheels

demonluver: HI HI HI!!! Wow, two in one week!!! I'm getting good! And there's one more on the way that I'm almost done with, folks!

Kisshu: Your new boyfriend is giving you sex power, isn't he?

demonluver: *in a dreamy voice* He KISSED me last night...

Kisshu: *sarcastic* Wow... that's incredible...

Ichigo: Oh stuff it Kish! *throws pillow in his face, immediate K.O.* I'm so happy for you demonluver!

demonluver: Uh-huh... I'm still NEVER going to pair you up with Masaya.

Ichigo: ...damn...

Kisshu: *wakes up* What the hell Ichigo! You wanted to hit me with a pillow you should at least do it in bed!

demonluver: I can fix that! *snaps fingers* TA-DA! *bed magically appears*

Kisshu: You're awsome, demonluver! *jumps into bed with Ichigo*

Ichigo: WTF Kisshu?! No! Don't touch me, not there! Ohh..... Kisshu.... but that feels so good...

demonluver: *sweatdrops* Umm... yeah I think I'm not going to add an NC-17 rating into the opening rants as well as the general story... ENJOY EVERYONE!

Kisshu: *looks up from bed* DEMONLUVER821 DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, NOR THE ROCKY THEME SONG!!!

demonluver: WTF? I didn't put the Rocky theme song in here.

Kisshu: No, of course not silly, I did. *Eye of the Tiger begins playing* Come on Ichigo, I can make you scream!!!

Ichigo: DEMONLUVER HELP ME!!!

demonluver: Umm... in two words? **HELL NO.**

* * *

Ichigo glanced out of the window, a worried look on her face. _'I know that it's July and I should enjoy summer vacation, but something's wrong...'_ She thought as she stretched and hopped out of bed. _'I've got a very bad feeling...'_ Ichigo quickly dressed herself and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" She said happily. Her mother smiled at her, while her husband merely grunted in response.

Ichigo grabbed a piece of toast. "Gotta go, or I'll be late! See ya!" She was halfway out the door... 3/4...

"Hold on a minute, young lady." Crap. "Just where are you going, and who are you about to meet?" Ichigo turned around, forcing a smile.

"An amusement park Daddy. I told you yesterday."

He snorted. "And just who are you going with?" Ichigo rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh... you know... a guy..." 3...2...1... All hell broke loose.

"A GUY?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD GET RAPED, OR MUGGED, OR MURDERED!" Ichigo sighed.

"He's not like that Dad, he's really nice, and he'd rather die than let harm come to me..." Her father rolled his eyes.

"Empty promises. Have you two had sex yet?" Shit-tocky mushrooms.

Luckily, Ichigo's mom saved her before she was forced to lie. "Dear, it's an amusement park. They'll be in public. And you heard how much she likes this guy." Her mother smiled. "Is it that Masaya boy you like so much?"

_'EWWWW!!!'_ Screamed the voice in her head. Ichigo shook it vigorously.

"No, I don't like him anymore, um..." She trailed off. "This guy... he's an exchange student, from..." Ichigo thought quickly. "America."

_'He's certainly eccentric enough...'_ She thought. Her father glared slightly.

"What's his name?" Ichigo smiled.

"Kisshu!" She said happily. Her mother smiled.

"What a foreign name! I hope that you can introduce him when you two get serious!" \par

A vein burst in her father's forehead. "SERIOUS?! SHE IS NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THIS BOY!!!" Her mother cut him off by getting him in a headlock.

"Have fun dear!" Ichigo walked out of her house, still able to hear her father yell after her. The mew sighed.

"Ichigo!" Her head turned to the sky as she saw him.

"Hey Kisshu!" She shouted happily. He teleported right next to her, smirking.

"So, where are you taking me today? You said you wanted to show me everything..." Ichigo grabbed his hand.

"Ever been to an amusement park?" Kisshu cocked his head slightly.

"Not really, why?" Ichigo smiled.

"Come on, you'll love Magical Land." She pulled him off in the direction of the famous park, eagerly anticipating her day with the man she was most happy with.

* * *

"Kami Ichigo, what's that?!" Ichigo giggled as she watched Kisshu look around frantically, as if he was a little kid in Disneyland. "That thing's huge! And I'm not just quoting what you said last month." He grinned deviantly.

Ichigo had to suppress laughter as she punched him playfully. "Kisshu-kun!" She mock-pouted. "That was dirty!"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And you love me for it." He kissed her cheek. Ichigo smiled happily and leaned into him. Suddenly, Kisshu's head snapped upwards.

"Oh wow! Can we actually go on that?!" Ichigo looked up to see the largest roller coaster she had ever seen in her life.

"Um, Kisshu, I'm not too sure that's a very good idea..." Ichigo's protests were drowned out as Kisshu pulled her into the line.

"Kisshu... wait! I'm afraid of heights!" Ichigo closed her eyes tightly as she looked away from the ride, a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"It's alright kitten." She looked up to see Kisshu tenderly stroking her face. "I'm right here..." He pulled her into him. Ichigo felt her face heat up as she leaned on him.

"K-Kish..." She leaned her head up and kissed his chin. Kisshu looked down and they both stared at each other.

_'Screw this...'_ Ichigo thought as she kissed his parted lips. Kisshu leaned back against the railings and allowed her to be in control

"Oi! Bloody teenagers..." Ichigo pulled away, blushing as the attendant motioned them into the ride. She fearfully clung to Kisshu as the roller coaster started.

_'It's alright, everything's okay. Kisshu-kun is here. It's alright, everything's okay. Kisshu-kun is here...'_ Ichigo chanted in her head as the ride sped up. She could hear Kisshu whooping in delight as they went down.

* * *

"Hey, we haven't gone on that one yet, have we?" Ichigo looked up to the towering Ferris wheel. The day had gone by so quickly. She sighed in embarrassment as she remembered how she completely freaked out on all of the action rides, water rides, and the haunted house. Kisshu laughed.

"You shouldn't worry too much love. I'm surprised at your lack of faith in me." He joked, poking her playfully. Ichigo felt her cheeks going red.

"It's not my lack of faith in you, more like the fact that I was scared stiff..." Kisshu grinned.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you make me stiff too..." Ichigo giggled slightly, but all of a sudden her giggles turned into coughs as she doubled over slightly.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu grabbed her and pulled her chin up. She looked back at him suddenly.

"What on Earth?" Kisshu cursed under his breath.

"I was afraid of this. Ichigo... I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. It's been a month, hasn't it?" She shivered slightly.

"I'm alright now Kisshu." He groaned.

"The pain will come back in an hour, Ichigo. I'd better take you home."

Ichigo shook her head. "But I wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel..." She muttered softly. Kisshu shook his head.

"There's no time for that, we have to sleep together as soon as possible." Ichigo looked at him, a coy little grin on her face. Kisshu's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...?" Ichigo nodded. "On the... Ferris Wheel?" She nodded some more. "Oh, Ichigo, I've made a deviant out of you..." He told her proudly. Ichigo blushed.

"Let's get in line. The park's closing soon, so it's the last ride of the night..." She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "You know, the windows are tinted... and there aren't any security cameras..." Kisshu grinned.

"Then by all means..." He muttered. "I'm yours..." Ichigo pulled him in line. Luckily, they only had to wait a few minutes. Ichigo rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. Closing her eyes, she sighed blissfully.

In almost no time at all one of the workers at the park motioned them to come aboard. Ichigo grinned slightly in anticipation. She looked toward Kisshu, and could see a smirk plastered to his face as well as a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Excited much?" Ichigo asked him. Kisshu looked back at her and grinned.

"Like you're one to talk. I can smell your arousal honey." Ichigo blushed as her ears and tail popped out.

"Nyaa!!!" The ride began and they were slowly lifted off the ground. Ichigo's past fear of heights evaporated as she looked across from her to Kisshu, who was licking his lips hungrily. She raised an eyebrow.

"This ride only lasts fifteen minutes." Kisshu shrugged.

"I've been waiting for you my whole life." Ichigo felt her heart stop at the sincerity of his words. Taking full advantage of this, Kisshu crossed over to her side and kissed her without a sound.

Ichigo gasped and pulled him closer, begging for more. Kisshu obliged, all too willingly.

"Ichigo..." He muttered huskily as his hands pulled at her shirt. Ichigo ripped it off. At once, Kisshu's mouth was all over her, kissing and nipping at her skin. The pink mew moaned in response.

Kisshu grabbed her bra and pulled it off. Ichigo's breasts heaved as she breathed deeply, leaning against the doors of the box they were in. Kisshu's mouth roamed over her chest, lightly biting her peaked nipples, which caused her to emit light gasps.

Kisshu pulled Ichigo to her feet as she pulled his shirt off completely. Ichigo wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily, hands trailing down to feel up his firm butt.

Kisshu pulled away from the kiss and pressed her against the wall, a deep fire in his eyes. "Ichigo..." He muttered as he pulled down on her skirt. "I love you..." Ichigo whimpered as his words hit her full throttle.

"Kisshu..." She fell back onto her seat as Kisshu spread her legs apart, licking her wet entrance. "Oh God... right there...!" His tongue penetrated her barriers. He could feel her inner heat, coupled with Ichigo's screams of pleasure echoing in his ears.

Kisshu pulled Ichigo to her feet again, only this time, he had her arms pinned over her head, and forced her to face away from him. "Ready, love?" He asked her, stroking her womanhood with one hand while keeping her hands in place with the other. Ichigo nodded desperately.

"Take me now, damnit!!!" She screamed as he thrust into her roughly before pulling out again. Then, he pushed in, even harder this time. Ichigo moaned in delight.

"Kisshu-sama!" She screamed as he pressed even deeper than before, her juices spilling out and spreading over her legs. Ichigo panted heavily as she felt herself quivering.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu grunted as he thrust even harder, lifting her slightly off her feet. Ichigo gasped and felt her legs flailing.

"Kisshu!" She screamed as she came into him. The same instant, Kisshu released himself as well. They fell back onto the seat, with Kisshu's erection still inside her.

Ichigo stretched her leg up and around Kisshu's head so that he was facing him again. She grinned as she heard him panting in excursion. Kissing him softly, she whispered, "Am I becoming too much for you?"

Kisshu grinned. "You wish." He bucked his hips up and Ichigo rode him. Gasping sensuously, Ichigo slowly trailed her hands over his chest, kissing him softly.

Slowly, Ichigo pressed in and out of him rhythmically. Kisshu threw his head back and moaned as she gave him his first lap dance. Licking her lips, Ichigo pulled in closer to him.

"We're going to have to get dressed soon..." Kisshu groaned in protest. "Come now, the ride's almost over..."

He shrugged. "I can always use magic, kitten..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"How come you always use so much magic anyway? How did you get your powers?" Kisshu grinned slightly.

"I'm a 1st level mage, Ichigo. It was my birthright. My father was a warrior, and I was trained as such. However, he was also a 3rd level. My mother, however, was a first, and that's how I inherited my powers." He kissed Ichigo's neck softly.

She still looked confused. "But... how come you can't defeat Jagaimo?" Kisshu sighed.

"There's just no point in seducing you any longer, is there?" He leaned back. "Jagaimo is a 2nd level mage. However, he has had more practice in controlling his powers, so he is able to use them without any seals. That's why he is more powerful." Kisshu held up his arms to reveal his wristbands. "Haven't you ever wondered why I never take them off?" Ichigo shook her head.

"These are for my protection as well as yours. I don't have as much practice controlling myself as Jagaimo does. With these on, I am merely a 3rd level." He grinned. "However, I'm gaining more control. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some lighter seals soon."

Ichigo smiled at him. "I'm glad." She kissed him gently. It was meant to be a light peck, yet turned into a full-fledged make out session. Kisshu's hands ran down her back, while Ichigo's tangled in his hair. Kisshu groaned as their tongues began a battle, both fighting for dominance. In the end, Kisshu won, pinning her against the wall.

Suddenly, a voice came over the loud speaker. "Please step back while the doors open. Collect your belongings and exit out of the doors to your right." Ichigo pulled back in horror. Kisshu pouted as he snapped his fingers.

The doors opened. "Thank you for riding on the Ferris Wheel." Ichigo looked down and sighed in relief as she saw herself fully clothed. Kisshu grabbed her hand and walked her out of the ride.

"Have fun kitten?" She let out a shaky breath.

"Oh God, yes..." Ichigo muttered. Kisshu laughed full-heartedly.

"Let's go. Your parents will be missing you." Ichigo nodded. Kisshu grabbed her and teleported away, landing on her porch.

Ichigo turned to him and smiled. "I'll be seeing you." She said softly.

Kisshu grinned. "Until then..." He kissed her tenderly. Ichigo giggled and pulled back.

"Kisshu! What if my parents see?" Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

"They'll think that their daughter caught quite a nice catch, I'm going to bet..." Ichigo laughed and kissed his cheek.

"See you later, love." He took a few steps back and flew off into the sky, disappearing after a few seconds.

Ichigo stared after him forlornly. _'I love you...'_ She thought. Then blinked.

"What...?" She asked herself. "Did I seriously just think that?" Ichigo felt her forehead for a fever. When she found none, she began to freak out.

_'This is impossible. No, no, no. How can I love him? He's a wonderful person, he's funny and kind and strong. But how can I LOVE him...?'_ Her inner questions, however, were not answered as she gazed out into the night.

"Impossible..." Ichigo muttered as she opened the door to her house.

* * *

Kisshu: *does a whimsical little dance* I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it...

Ichigo: No no no!!! That's not right!!!

demonluver: Just like having sex in a Ferris Wheel doesn't mean that the two of you aren't like two newlyweds?

Kisshu: Oooh! The Ferris Wheel! That was an EXCELLENT touch, by the way! *high five*

demonluver: Anything for my favorite couple!

Ichigo: I'm gonna be sick...

demonluver: Not to worry Ichigo! It's July, you're halfway through the story already!

Ichigo: Thank God...

Kisshu: Aww, come on, don't be like that...

demonluver: Not to worry, we still have some plot twists, and in case ya'll haven't noticed already, I'm adding in Lettuce/Pai and Pudding/Tart as well!

Kisshu: This is gonna be fucking HILARIOUS...

demonluver: Hell yeah! And not to worry, because I'm going to also put in a lot of Jagaimo/Meredith, and... *DUN DUN DUN* Ryou/Masaya. *eveil laugh*

Kisshu: YES!!!! YES YES YES!!!! I KNEW IT!!!

Ichigo: The hell?!

demonluver: That's right kids *wink* Who knows, if enough people are okay with it, I'll make one chapter with a bunch of sex scenes where I mix and match Jagaimo, Meredith, Ryou, AND Masaya.

Kisshu: Pray tell, how are you going to decide?

demonluver: *grabs dice* I'll write their names on it and spin.

Ichigo: ...you're kidding...

demonluver: NOPE! *waves to the audiance* HANG TIGHT PEEPS!!!


	11. The Bondage Queen! um, Prince!

demonluver: I'm back! This one was a FUN chapter to write!

Kisshu: Considering she found a new hentai site which 'inspired' her...

demonluver: Oh, shut up! ::smacks Kisshu upside the head:: I only went on that site because of post-break up stress...

Ichigo: But... you two ended up getting back together...

demonluver: I'm still in a crappy mood!

Kisshu: O...kay...

demonluver: That does it! I'm putting in softcore S&M into this chapter!

Kisshu: YES!

Ichigo: NO!

demonluver: You know you love it. Anyway, I made the chapter really long.

Kisshu: And you wanted to ask the readers a question...?

demonluver: Oh yeah! For the next chappie, I'm putting in lots of scenes with Jagaimo, Meredith, Ryou, and Masaya, and I wanted to ask the fans if they'd mind if I used offensive slang...

Ichigo: Like what exactly...?

demonluver: Oh, you know, d*ck, p*ssy, c*m, t*ts, you know... stuff you'd find in really dirty hentai.

Kisshu: Normally, I'd say that was hot... but it has my brother, ex-fiancee, and two of my love rivals in it... so...

Ichigo: Ew.

demonluver: What? Don't judge me I'm just a horny teenager!

Kisshu: Fine... whatever. DEMONLUVER821 DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, OTHERWISE IT WOULD PROBABLY BE A HENTAI SERIES... cept more romantic and with an actual plot...

demonluver: ::judo throws Kisshu:: Anyway, on with the story!

_

* * *

_

_'I don't love him. How can I love him?'_

'Come on, he's perfect!'

_'Like hell he is.'_

Ichigo lie on her bed, weeks later, in a heated argument with her inner Kisshu-fan. After her sex session with Kisshu, (she had to admit, she had loved it) Ichigo hadn't seen him.

After Kish left her, Ichigo felt a strange sense of... restlessness. She refused to admit it, but she missed Kisshu. Ichigo wanted to see him every day, to talk with him, to laugh with him. She didn't know what to think of it.

And now, school was back in session, and Ichigo lie awake, fuming over her stupidity.

_'Oh? Name any bad points he's got.'_

Ichigo growled. "He's an alien, for one!" She shouted out loud.

The voice scoffed. _'That's fucking RACIST, Ichigo. I thought you were better than that.'_

"He's a pervert!"

_'And so are you. Don't you dare tell me you don't love it.'_

"He's trying to take over the planet!"

_'In order to save his people.'_ The voice drawled on, bored. _'Come on, that's almost noble. Anything else?'_

Ichigo thought desperately. "I don't know anything about him! His life, his family, his friends!"

_'Have you asked?'_ The voice sounded slightly irritated.

"He's not Masaya!"

The voice shuddered. _'Thank GOD for that...'_ Ichigo couldn't help but agree. She hugged her pillow and rolled over.

"I can't trust him..." Ichigo sighed and snuggled into her covers.

_'You know that isn't true. If you're ever in danger, Kisshu is the only person you could rely on. You know it.'_ Ichigo nodded.

"I know..." She moaned unhappily. "But still... how can I love him?"

The voice groaned in frustration. _'Don't you remember anything? You were thinking of it, you WANTED to say it. The last time. But you lost your nerve.'_ Ichigo whimpered and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what to think..." She rolled over on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just scared, okay?"

The voice sighed. _'Look, it's not as if you have to marry the guy if you say that you love him...'_

Ichigo groaned. "And if we break up, he'll follow me to the ends of the earth in order to force me into it! Kisshu's insane when it comes to chasing me down!"

The voice nodded. _'True... but what if you don't break up?'_ Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought.

"But... that would mean..." She eeped and pulled her bedcovers over herself.

_'Oh come on! Is the thought really that bad?'_ Ichigo huddled up into a little ball.

"Marriage? Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" She sighed and rolled over. "I... just don't want to think about this right now..."

Ichigo waited for an answer, but heard nothing. She rubbed her temples. "Am I going crazy?" She asked herself sleepily. "I have to be... to fall in love with Kisshu..." Ichigo closed her eyes as sleep consumed her.

Kisshu groaned as he walked down the hallway to his room. "Oi Kisshu!" He sighed and turned to see Taruto beside him. "Still moping over the old hag?" Kisshu chuckled slightly before giving Taruto a noogie.

"Ichigo-chan is no hag, got that chibi?" Taruto squirmed slightly. A hand rested on Kisshu's shoulder. He looked up to recognized his elder.

"Pai!" Tart yelled. "Get... me... out of... here!" Kish blinked before letting go of the younger Cyniclon.

Pai sighed. "You two really had better start acting dignified. The rest of my commanders are gossiping about your behavior, imagine how they'll react when they find out you've both fallen in love with humans."

Kish snorted. "What about you?" Pai felt a heat rise to his cheeks.

"What about me?" Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other before cracking up.

"Give me a break Pai! You know damn well about that soft spot for the fish girl." Pai turned away and covered his face.

"That... has absolutely nothing to do with this..." Kisshu smirked.

"I wonder how things would have gone down if SHE had been the one injected with Jagaimo's potion, and YOU had to have sex with her once every month..." Pai's blush gave way, and his usually pale face turned completely pink.

"I... I... I honestly don't... think about s-such things..." Tart broke into peals of laughter.

Kisshu stretched his arms behind his back. "Anyways, I'd best be checking up on my kitten." He looked back at Pai and let out a small laugh. "Maybe you should check up on your fishy." He teleported away.

Pai could feel his cheeks burning as Taruto began another series of hysterical laughter.

Kisshu reappeared outside of Ichigo's bedroom window, a smirk playing on his face. He looked inside to see his kitten brushing her hair, which was damp. Kisshu looked her over and licked his lips. His Ichigo, fresh from the shower, was clothed in nothing but a towel. He growled possessively.

Teleporting silently, he reappeared in Ichigo's room. Kisshu chuckled and began massaging her shoulders. "Ichigo, darling..." He said softly. "You really ought to relax love... you're so tense..."

The pink-haired mew turned around happily. "Kisshu!" She shouted happily as she jumped up and hugged him tightly. Kisshu sighed in ecstasy and buried his head in her hair.

"You're shampoo smells nice." Ichigo smiled at the compliment.

"How are you doing?" She asked curiously. Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you that. Isn't it your birthday today? August 24?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You remembered!" She shouted happily. Kisshu grinned.

"Of course." He nuzzled her cheek. "I have an exciting day planned for us..." Ichigo blushed darkly.

"K-Kish..." The alien prince smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

"Oh kitten, this will be FUN." He muttered slightly. Ichigo laughed.

"Kisshu, you should take me out somewhere first, it's only decent." Kisshu groaned.

"Decent? Since when have WE been decent?" Ichigo laughed. Turning slightly in his arms, she grabbed his face and kissed him chastely. Kisshu grinned and leaned into her, begging for more. Ichigo pulled away.

"What did you say you had planned for us?" Kisshu shuddered slightly.

"Well..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the window. "Come with me."

Ichigo giggled slightly. "But I'm not dressed for anything special!" Kisshu smirked deviantly.

"Oh, but Ichigo..." He said in a dangerously low voice. "What I've planned for us doesn't involve clothing..." Ichigo blushed a dark red that put her namesake to shame.

"K-Kisshu!" She hid her face in the folds of his clothing. Suddenly, Ichigo looked up quickly, with a grin on her face. "What is it?" She asked excitedly.

Kisshu laughed full-heartedly. "Come with me and you'll see." He whispered into her ear. "Or would you like me to kidnap you instead?" Ichigo squirmed slightly.

"Ano.... fine." She said, pretending to be stubborn. Kisshu grinned, clearly seeing right through her charade.

He bit her ear lightly. She squeaked. "Kami, we will have so much fun..."

Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kisshu's waist and squeezed him tightly. "Then take me..." She whispered. Kisshu smirked.

"As you wish..." He muttered. The two lovebirds disappeared in a rush of air.

They reappeared in a setting which was all too familiar to Ichigo. "Your bedroom? That's incredibly redundant." Kisshu felt a smirk grace his features.

"Oh, but Ichigo..." He said coyly. "I've been reading up on birthday games, and look what I found." Kisshu pulled a deck of cards out of the air.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So what, are we going to play Go Fish?" Kisshu grinned.

"Oh yes Ichigo. Strip Go Fish." Her eyes widened and she licked her lips unconsciously. Kisshu took note of this and grinned. "Come now... afterward, we can play Twister..." Ichigo shivered as the air from Kisshu's breath went into her ear.

"Damnit... Kisshu..." She felt his arms around her, holding her down as she tried to struggle. "This'll take too long..."

Kisshu laughed. "So?" He turned Ichigo around in his arms and pinned her to the bed. "I just love foreplay." He kissed her roughly, trailing his hands up and down her sides. Ichigo moaned and writhed beneath him, bucking her hips. Kisshu pulled back, slightly annoyed.

"Although, I've got to give you credit for making this rather hard..." He pressed up against her. "But I won't allow you to ruin my plans for your perfect birthday gift..."

Ichigo looked at him curiously. "What gift is this?"

Kisshu smirked. "The gift that keeps on giving." He lowered his head and bit down on her neck. "Me."

Ichigo giggled slightly. "I have you all the time though..." Kisshu smirked, showing off his canines.

"That you do..." He pulled away. Ichigo almost groaned in disappointment. "So, let's play."

Ichigo watched as he shuffled the deck and split the cards. Kisshu handed seven of them too her. "You start." He said, grinning so he showed off his canines.

Ichigo shivered in anticipation and delight. She looked down at her cards. "Any... any fours?" She stuttered.

Kisshu pouted. "Here..." He muttered, handing her two cards. Ichigo giggled.

"This'll be the only game I actually WANT to lose." She said happily. Kisshu chuckled.

Ichigo looked back down at her cards. "What about sevens?" She asked. Kisshu grinned.

"Go fish." Slowly, Ichigo pulled up teasingly on the bottom of her blouse. Kisshu growled in frustration. "Damn it woman..." Ichigo laughed, taking it off all the way to reveal her black lace bra. The growl of frustration turned into a growl of hunger.

"Still want to wait it out?" Ichigo asked, pulling at the cup of her bra. Kisshu closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"No... not yet..." Ichigo pouted.

"Fine..." She said softly. Kisshu held back a smile.

"You got any threes?" Ichigo shook her head. Kisshu ripped his shirt clean off.

Now that they weren't in a lust-filled haze or in the dark, Ichigo could finally see every curve and ridge of her lover's chest. Kisshu had well defined pecs, and abdominals that caused him to appear skinny, but when Ichigo reached out and touched them, they were hard. She looked at his arms and saw that the muscles were tense, as if he was holding himself back. Ichigo giggled and kissed his cheek. His muscles tightened up even more.

She laughed. "Aww... are you holding yourself back?" Kisshu groaned.

"Shush..." He muttered, placing a finger on her lips. "Too soon..." Kisshu picked up his cards. "Your turn..."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "How about..." Her mind raced to think of whatever he wouldn't have. She saw three cards in her hands already. "Two?"

Kisshu pouted again as he silently handed her a card. Ichigo nearly slammed her head against a wall.

She looked back down. "Fours?" Ichigo asked helplessly. Kisshu smirked deviantly. Ichigo already knew the answer, and her stomach was churning in delight.

"Go fish." Ichigo was already unlatching the hooks on her bra. She let it slide down her arms and looked back at Kisshu, a blush covering her face.

Kisshu's eyes were shining as he saw Ichigo's breasts, nipples already perked up in anticipation. Her stomach was smooth, slightly muscular from her work as a mew, but not well defined. Ichigo leaned over and pressed herself against Kisshu.

"Still don't want to?" She whispered into his ear. Kisshu shivered.

"Got any fives?" Ichigo smiled.

"Go fish." Frantically, Kisshu pulled his pants off. Ichigo looked down at her cards to compare them to his.

"Any tens?" Kisshu shivered.

"No." Ichigo practically ripped the zipper off of her skirt. Kisshu pushed her down onto the floor, pinning her down with his hands.

"Eight's?" He panted. Ichigo shook her head. Kisshu slid a finger through the hole in her panties and pulled them off her legs.

"Queens?" Ichigo looked up at him desperately. Kisshu laughed.

"You're my queen." His boxers were gone, and they were both naked on the floor.

Ichigo gasped as Kisshu spread butterfly kisses all over her face and chest. "Please... Kisshu!" He didn't answer, instead, he began sucking on her breasts hungrily. Ichigo whimpered and moaned. "Please... my prince... take me now..."

Kisshu pulled himself up so that he was facing her and kissed Ichigo's lips. "Not yet..." He managed to say. "Too... too soon..."

Ichigo stroked his ears, something that she learned he liked. Kisshu gasped. "Are you sure you can hold yourself back, love?" She whispered seductively.

Kisshu laughed. "I've done it this far, haven't I-" He blinked in sudden realization. "You... you just called me... your..." Ichigo blushed.

"Well... I... you... you always call me that... so..." She turned away. "I said it without thinking..." Ichigo muttered softly.

Kisshu nuzzled his face into her neck. "I'm glad..." He said happily, drawing languid circles on her thigh. "You don't know how badly I want to take you right now..." Kisshu's hand traveled down to Ichigo's heated entrance, which was already soaking wet. He laughed. "Or maybe you do..." He stuck one finger into her opening, and thrust it in and out.

Ichigo squirmed and whimpered. "Please..." She said. "Please just finish me..." Kisshu pulled out his finger and licked it.

"Twister." He told her specifically. "I've been reading more into the Kama Sutra, Ichigo. And I've already picked one out for us."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

Kisshu laughed. "So you've been reading it too?" Ichigo blushed. Slowly, he ran a finger down her cheek to her neck, then down her chest, to come to a stop at her clit. Ichigo felt herself shivering. "I'm not telling..." Kisshu teased in a singsong voice as he wiggled his fingers around. Ichigo whimpered softly. "Just obey my orders kitten..."

He bent Ichigo over the mat. "Put your hands over here, hon." Ichigo bent forward even more, so that she was standing up straight, yet touching the circles near your feet. Kisshu chuckled.

Ichigo felt her head spinning, yet didn't know if it was because of the position she was in or the fact that Kisshu was standing right behind her. She could feel him against her, and felt herself becoming wet in anticipation. "Are you going to... to do anything...?"

Kisshu smirked as he walked around Ichigo, looking her over completely. "Not until I get every view of that sexy ass of yours..." He said, smacking it gently. Ichigo yelped and stood up straight, her face as red as a beet.

"K-Kisshu!" Kish smirked and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close.

"Come now..." He muttered softly as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "You know I can't help myself..." Kisshu pushed Ichigo down so that her back was on the mat.

"K-Kisshu!" She gasped as she felt him straddling her.

He grinned down deviantly. "Put your legs here..." He spread them apart and pushed them so they were bent. "Put your hands above your head..." Ichigo flushed as she felt herself shaking with desire.

Kisshu lowered his mouth down and licked her entrance gently. Ichigo thrashed her head and moaned. Kisshu grinned at her reaction and began sucking on her eagerly.

Ichigo gasped and arched her back as Kisshu's hands tugged on her opening gently to allow him better access to her. Suddenly, she felt something tie her hands together. She looked up through her haze of pleasure to find that Kisshu had conjured ropes.

"Kisshu...?" Ichigo looked at him inquisitively. "What are these for?" Kisshu grinned as he moved up so that they were eye level. Another two ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around her legs, pulling them apart.

"Ever heard of bondage, kitty?" He asked, licking his lips. Ichigo pulled against the ropes, in order to see how tight they were. They held her in place.

Kisshu levitated and spun around her. "Ichigo-chan..." He said in a singsong voice. "You look so sexy... you're so red right now..." Ichigo, indeed, was flushed with anticipation.

"Kisshu... sama..." He shivered slightly.

"So..." Kisshu muttered, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Would you like me to take you, naughty girl?" Ichigo squirmed.

"Oh, please...!" She arched her back as Kish smacked her butt softly.

Kisshu chuckled softly. He kissed her lips softly, before his mouth lowered to her neck, which he bit down on gently. Ichigo moaned, and this encouraged him to bite down even harder. Sucking roughly, Kisshu pulled away to reveal a dark red hickey. Ichigo felt herself gasping.

"Ichigo, hon... are you exhausted already?" Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's breasts in his hands and squeezed them roughly. Ichigo emitted squeaks of surprise. Still fondling them, he lowered his mouth down and licked one gently.

Ichigo shivered. "They're already hard Ichigo... one would think this was your first time..." The pink mew arched her back, pressing her breast even further into Kisshu's mouth.

"Oh... please!" She gasped as Kisshu nibbled on her nipple softly. "H-Harder!" The alien prince smirked. Biting down on her, Ichigo squealed in surprise. Kisshu gave her a soft smack on the breast his mouth wasn't busy with. Ichigo gasped.

"Please..." Kisshu moved up to kiss her mouth. Pulling away, he grinned.

"So? Do you like it rough, Ichigo?" She nodded eagerly. Kisshu willed the ropes to pull her arms behind her, and force her legs up, so that Ichigo was lying on the floor. She had her stomach on the ground, and her legs folded under her.

Kisshu teleported so that he was in front of her. His erection was in Ichigo's face, so she took this as the opportunity to suck on it, harder than she ever had before. Kisshu felt his legs weakening from underneath him. He pulled out of Ichigo's mouth and came behind her.

"Are you ready for this?" Ichigo nodded weakly. Kisshu thrust into her, and Ichigo screamed slightly. The ropes pulled her so that her arms were free. She grasped at the floor and writhed in ecstasy.

"K-Kisshu!" She screamed as he thrust into her again, going in at a different angle then she had ever experienced before. It was deeper then she was used to, and hit her just right. Ichigo bucked her hips, as if begging Kisshu to go in deeper. He obliged, thrusting in and out at a rapid pace.

Ichigo moaned and rolled around. The ropes gave way as Kisshu allowed Ichigo to push him onto the floor, so that now she was riding him, moving up and down.

She bent over, as if to touch her toes. Kisshu thrust into her repeatedly, going in at a new depth that Ichigo was completely unfamiliar with.

"Oh God Kisshu, please..." She managed to gasp out. "Harder..." He bucked his hips, and fully entered her with one long thrust. Ichigo gasped as she climaxed, and Kisshu came soon after.

She turned around so that she was facing him. Ichigo smiled, a bit flustered, at him.

"I've never really... thought that being spanked would feel so good." Kisshu grinned. Ichigo blushed slightly as he pulled her down onto his chest.

"We should try that again." He said softly, holding her close. Ichigo snuggled up against him. By chance she glanced down, then giggled.

"You... left a hickey on my breast." Kisshu quickly looked down at his lover and his eyes widened.

"Your beautiful breasts..." He said as he caressed them softly. "They've gotten all red..." Kisshu sighed and kissed them gently, suckling them, but making sure that his teeth would not harm them.

Ichigo gasped, for her breasts had become extremely sensitive due to Kisshu playing so roughly with them minutes ago. His tongue drew small circles around her nipples, and his lips caressed her gently.

Ichigo sighed and leaned into him. She was tired, yet never bored of being in Kisshu's arms, in his touch. Ichigo's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close to her, kissing him gently.

Kisshu's hands rubbed up and down her torso. "I love you, Ichigo." He said as he pulled away. Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked deeply into his eyes, which shone with love and affection. "Please..." He muttered, kissing her forehead. "Tell me... do you love me back?"

Ichigo took in a deep, shuddering breath. "K-Kisshu..." She said softly. "I... I..." She tried desperately to look away, she really did. Yet his gaze was dominant and intense, and Ichigo found that she couldn't.

_'Those golden eyes...'_ She thought. _'They're pulling me in...'_ Ichigo gasped and felt tears in her eyes.

"Kisshu, I-" Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut.

_'Just say it!'_ The voice in her head screamed._ 'Tell him the truth! How hard can it be?'_

Ichigo finally managed to look away. "Kisshu... I can't." She couldn't look at him now; she knew the hurt gaze that he would give her, and could already feel his heart being broken. She willed herself to look at him. The sight of his face, torn apart by anguish and betrayal, broke her heart away.

"Kisshu, I'm afraid." He growled low in the throat.

"Of what?" Kisshu stood up suddenly, pacing around the room. "What is there to be afraid of?" He turned away from her, frustrated beyond belief.

Ichigo closed her eyes tightly. _'You're afraid of commitment.' _The voice in her head chided her. _'You're afraid of falling to far in love with him, and afraid of being betrayed. You're afraid of starting a life-long relationship when you're still just a teenager. Ichigo, you're a coward.'_

She felt herself close to tears. Standing up suddenly, Ichigo ran to Kisshu, hugging him tightly.

"I'm afraid of you, damnit!" She shouted, tears threatening to break free.

The green-haired alien looked back at her, face devoid of all emotion except anger. "Of me?" He turned on Ichigo, grabbing her shoulders roughly. "What the fuck is there to be afraid of?" Kisshu growled angrily, eyes glowing red. "I've done nothing but love you!" He let go of Ichigo and slammed his fist into the wall. "I've loved you and cherished you and protected you from harm, even when you hated me and were smitten with that fool of a human!"

Ichigo tried her hardest not to cry. "That's not what I'm talking about!" She yelled at him.

Kisshu growled and pushed her against the bed, pinning Ichigo down. "Then what the fuck are you going on about?" He shouted angrily.

Ichigo's tears finally broke free. "It's because I'm afraid of what I'd do for you! Because I'm afraid of the fact that I'd die for you, and I'd kill someone for you!" She glared fiercely at him. "And the reason that I'm so afraid is because I HAVE fallen in love with you!"

Time seemed to stop. Kisshu and Ichigo stared at each other, with a dawning realization of what happened.

_'Oh no...'_ Ichigo thought as she looked fearfully at Kisshu. _'I'm doomed... I love him too much now... I can't lie anymore...' _

Kisshu felt a bubbling feeling in his chest. "You... love me?" He said softly. "Despite everything I've done to you... everything I've done to your people and your friends... you love me?"

Ichigo nodded her head, too weak to fight it anymore. "Yes." She said helplessly. "I love you so much..." She began sobbing quietly. "Kisshu... I'm scared..."

Kisshu laughed, giddy from relief. "What is there to be scared about?" He asked, completely happy. "I love you... you love me... we can be together. Why are you scared?"

Ichigo turned away. "Everything. The fact that were two completely different species. The fact that we're supposed to be mortal enemies, and the fact that I may never stop loving you, ever!" Kisshu grinned.

"Neither will I!" He kissed her, pouring in all of his longings and joy. Ichigo gasped at the fierceness and, despite herself, pulled him into her.

They broke apart. Ichigo could still feel herself crying. "I love you..." She said, breathing the words out into his chest. "Never let me go..."

Kisshu held her possessively. "I'll never let you go Ichigo. Not now, not ever." He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her again.

"I'll always want to be with you." Ichigo said, kissing his face. "I can't imagine life without you!"

Kisshu swooped down and captured her in yet another kiss. Pushing her down into his bed covers, he made sweet love to her for the rest of the day (and night, from what Tart told Pai the next morning. Something about 'going in deeper' and 'putting it right there'. Pai decided to either soundproof his sovereign's room, or render him mute.)

Later on, after night had fallen, you could find Mew Lettuce sitting at her desk, sighing restlessly. It was the second week back from summer holiday and she was swamped with schoolwork and assignments.

She rubbed her forehead and stood up, deciding that she might as well go to bed; she could finish in the morning. Lettuce turned around towards her bed. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move across her room. Lettuce whirled about frantically.

Her scream was cut off by a strong hand clamped across her mouth. "Don't scream, stupid human." A man's voice said darkly. "It's only me."

Lettuce's eyes, which were previously closed shut with fear, opened slowly. Green eyes were met with a stunning purple.

"Pai-san..." Lettuce tried to say, though her voice was muffled. He quickly removed his hand.

Lettuce looked him over. He didn't appear threatening. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Pai sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wished to ask you as to whether or not your mew team had any idea where... Jagaimo might be..." Lettuce looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"How would we know any more then you do, Pai-san?" The Cyniclon in question, was mentally hitting himself up the head with a spiked, metal, baseball bat.

_'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Of all of the excuses I could have come up with to visit her, I had to come up with THE DUMBEST...'_ Pai turned to Lettuce.

"Because... um... we have reason to believe that he may be after your team." He sat down casually on Lettuce's bed. "Has anyone on your team been acting strangely?"

Lettuce sat down next to him. "Well..." She said softly. "Zakuro has been on a world tour, and Minto hasn't lifted a finger to help any of us, so she's fine." Pai felt the strangest urge to laugh. "Pudding has missed Tart, but she's been her hyper self. Ichigo is pretty happy because of Kisshu, and..." Lettuce trailed off.

Pai tried to press her for an answer. "What is it?"

Lettuce sighed. "Ryou has been acting weird." She turned to him, then gasped at his intense gaze, as well as how close he was to her.

"I... um... eh... he's been really quiet... and there's this darkness around him... yet he smiles a lot. But..." She trailed off, then regained her composure. "His smiles are dark and cruel... almost as if he knows something."

Pai nodded. "I'll look into it." He turned to look at her. "Thank you..." He muttered. "Jagaimo may be practicing mind control on him. I need you to remember something important."

Lettuce scooted closer to him. "What is it?" She inquired, cocking her head slightly.

Pai sighed. "Jagaimo is... a sexual deviant Lettuce. There's no telling what he would do to an innocent woman like you. I suggest that you don't let anyone alone into the same room as your boss from now on."

Lettuce nodded. "Yes." She said, slightly breathless. She had never seen Pai like this. He seemed determined to catch Jagaimo... Lettuce reached out to him and touched his shoulder gently.

Pai turned to face her. "I don't need your pity..." He said emotionlessly. Lettuce took a deep breath.

"I don't pity you, Pai-san." She said softly. "I truly care about what's troubling you."

Pai looked at her with a tender light in his eye that Lettuce had never seen before. Slowly, as if he were moving through water, Pai brought both of his hands to the sides of Lettuce's face and kissed her gently.

Her eyes widened with shock for half a second, then closed in acceptance to what happened. She fell back onto the bed and grasped Pai's shoulders, tugging him oh-so-slightly closer. Pai growled hungrily, a rumble traveling through his chest. He pressed his mouth against hers, amazed at the raw emotion he was feeling. The butterflies in his stomach, the dizziness in his head... It was something he had never experienced before.

Pai's tongue, as if acting on its own, probed Lettuce's closed mouth, begging her to let him in. Lettuce obliged fully, allowing him to run his tongue over hers. Pai's hands wandered up and down her waist, and slowly traveled to her breasts, which he gently squeezed.

Lettuce's moan of pleasure broke him out of his trance. Pai quickly broke the kiss and sat up, horrified at what he did. Lettuce looked at him, regret shining in her eyes.

"Pai-san..."

"I'm sorry." He said gruffly, turning away. "I-I didn't mean to let my hormones get the better of me." Pai covered his face, trying to calm down the burning sensation. "Goodbye, Lettuce." He teleported away without another word.

_'How far would I have gone if I didn't gain control of myself?'_ Pai thought fearfully. _'Would I have taken her against her will?'_ He looked down at the house below him.

"Lettuce..."

Meanwhile, the object of Pai's affections was staring off into space. _'Why?' _She thought, a strange sensation in her heart. A cross between sadness and desire. _'Why did he... kiss me? And why did I let him?'_ She fell back upon her bed.

"Did I... want him to?" She thought out loud. "Do I... like Pai?"

These questions remained unanswered, as she closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep after a time.

* * *

Ichigo: Aww Pai and Lettuce are going to fall in love!

demonluver: Of course, of course.

Kisshu: ::rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off::

demonluver: ...we'd better put him down...

Ichigo: That's what I told you at the beginning of the Goddamn story!

Kisshu: Ooh, Ichigo's got a potty mouth!

demonluver: ::throws pillow in Kisshu's face and knocks him out:: Anyway, in case you were wondering, the two sex positions used today were cosmopolitian's ******G-Spot Jiggy** the **Backup Boogie** and the **Bucking Bronco**.

Ichigo: Did you HAVE to tell them that?

demonluver: Well, what if they wanted to try it out for themselves?

Kisshu: You do know that most of the readers are TEENAGERS, right?

demonluver: ...so?

Ichigo: ... nothing... lets just wrap up another chapter...

Kisshu: Another exciting installment is coming up... right after that bit with my brother ::gags::

demonluver: You know, one of my readers wanted to see Ichigo raped by Jagaimo...

Ichigo: WTF?

Kisshu: I'd never let that happen!

demonluver: Of course you wouldn't... although I DID find a really interesting hentai fan comic where Kisshu tied up Ichigo with tentacle chimera and had his way with her...

Ichito: WTF?

Kisshu: THAT SOUNDS SO HOT!

demonluver: It WAS... anywho, that's all folks! See you next time!


	12. Family Fight and a Locker Room Surprise

demonluver: Hey everybody! I'm finally back with an upload for 12 Months!

Kisshu: DEMONLUVER! Thank God, I thought you had abandoned this story!

demonluver: No way in hell! I love this story!

Ichigo: Wonderful... more torture for me...

Kisshu: Come on, you know you love me!

Ichigo: Well, I... uh... that is, it's not really like... um...

demonluver: Would you just shut up and jump him?

Kisshu: *holds out arms* I'm all yours...

Ichigo: No, no, no, no, no!

demonluver: Are you fucking kidding me? That is a Kisshu fangirl's dream right there! In fact, I'm going to draw it! *starts drawing*

Ichigo: Um, demonluver? He is going to wear clothes in this, right?

demonluver: Heh heh heh... no promises...

Ichigo: Eep...!

Kisshu: Um, Ichigo, you've seen me naked before, remember?

Ichigo: Well, yes, but...

Kisshu: Thought so, time to do the disclaimer.

demonluver: Okay then, demonluver821 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, because otherwise Kisshu would get his GODDAMN SHOWER SCENE!

Ichigo: ...what?

demonluver: Every hot guy in Tokyo Mew Mew has a shower scene except for the aliens~ What the hell is their problem?

Ichigo: Um... lets just start the story...

* * *

Kisshu took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was silence for a few moments, but then it opened to reveal his father's secretary.

"Master Kisshu..." She said softly. "I...such a visit... we weren't expecting you."

"I seek council with my father." Kisshu said slowly and formally. "Can you tell him I've arrived?" The Cyniclon woman nodded abruptly and walked into his father's study, leaving Kisshu alone in the small room.

The green-haired prince sighed as he rubbed his temples. He had been up rather late the night before pouring over old books, searching desperately to find anything that could help him with the peace treaty between his planet and Earth.

The doors to his father's room opened abruptly, forcing Kisshu out of his sleepy haze. "Your father will see you now." He followed his father's secretary into the dimly lit room.

The tired man looked up wearily. He had green hair, which had faded from the color of forest to a dull green over the years. The wrinkles on his face were prominent in the light, and in his hands were papers that planned out scheduled attacks on the major Earth cites.

Kisshu took in a deep breath. "Father..." He said as he slowly made his way towards him. "I finished some papers regarding the peace treaty between us and the humans."

The king shot a glare in Kisshu's direction. "Kisshu, you can't be serious. I told you there's no way in hell that we're going to just stand by and let the humans get away with ruining our home world."

"But Earth isn't our world anymore father!" Kisshu protested. "We had a good life back on our planet, before the ecosystem took a turn for the worse. If we could use the Mew Aqua for restoring our planet instead of trying to take over someone else's-"

"Enough Kisshu!" His father stood up. "This isn't a debate! The humans are violent, selfish creatures who care about no one but their own. There's no other way!"

"Have you ever TRIED reasoning with them?" Kisshu asked indignantly. "We just attacked without consulting their world leaders to find any hope for peace! Our people are tired father! There's only so much that 'hope' can make them do!"

Kisshu's father pounded a fist on the table in front of him. "Damnit Kisshu, you've gotten too soft!"

Kisshu shook his head in defiance. "Father, you've got to let go of the past! Deep Blue is taking advantage of you anger! This war is going to destroy us! How many fatalities have there been today?"

His father looked weary. "In the war, or on our home world?"

Kisshu gave a groan. "Do you understand what I mean? There's been enough death already!"

His father turned his head away. "We have to do this, Kisshu. We're all going to die either way. At least we'll go with a shred of honor..."

Shaking his head, Kisshu put a hand on his father's shoulder. "That's not the case. There are humans that would like to help us repair home world. Mew Ichigo said-"

Suddenly, his father became an entirely different man. "You fool!" He stood up and looked at Kisshu with a rage. "You've been with that human wench again, haven't you?"

Kisshu growled. "Ichigo is no wench, father." He said with clenched teeth.

Angry, his father stood up and paced around the room. "I knew it was a bad idea, allowing someone of your stature among them. I thought you would be loyal."

Kisshu shook his head. "I am loyal father! I want to find a solution for our problems in ways that aren't as destructive as an all out war!"

"This isn't the way!" His father shouted. "I can't believe you would be foolish enough to believe that simple whore's lies. I know that you've been sleeping with her, and I'm absolutely fine with that, but if you let her get to you-"

"I'm in love with her, father." The older man's words were cut short.

"You... what?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Kisshu sighed. "I'm in love with Ichigo, father, and I had been for some time before I had to begin sleeping with her."

Kisshu's father looked at him, hatred filling his core. "This is nothing more than... an illusion. You'll forget about her in time."

Kisshu shook his head. "As soon as she's safe from this stupid war and Jagaimo, I'm planning on marrying her." Kisshu hung his head. "If she'll have me."

Kisshu's father brought his fist back and pummeled Kisshu with all of his might. He fell to the floor, wind knocked out of him. "I raised my son to be better than this..."

Kisshu rubbed his cheek. "Father-"

"Silence!" The old man turned his back to Kisshu. "You are no son of mine."

Kisshu stood up quickly. "This is foolishness!"

His father turned him. "Don't address me so informally!"

"I love Ichigo, why can't you understand that!" Kisshu felt himself close to tears, something he hadn't felt ever since his mother died.

"There's nothing to understand! The humans are horrible creatures and you've fallen in love with one?" His father pounded his fist on the table.

Kisshu bowed his head low. "Mother would have understood."

His father faltered, than glared at him. "Don't you DARE use her against me."

Kisshu sighed. "You know it's true." His father sat down at his desk again. "Mother would have loved Ichigo..."

Kisshu's father stood up. "Your mother loved everyone Kisshu! That was her downfall!"

Kisshu growled. "No, it was because you shacked up with some whore and produced my insane half-brother!"

Kisshu's father gave him a roundhouse kick to the chin. Kisshu toppled over as his father pressed his foot on Kisshu's neck. "Don't ever let me hear you mention Jagaimo again." He said coldly. Kisshu struggled beneath him, choking. Before Kisshu passed out, his father removed his foot. "Leave me." He said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper.

Kisshu struggled to get up, feeling a slight bruise forming along his neck. "Very well." He turned to the door. "I understand that you've been prejudiced for too long to see reason now..."

Kisshu left the room, and his father, behind him.

Ichigo stared out of the window of her classroom, already bored in the first week of school. _'Damnit...'_ She thought sadly. _'I wish Kisshu was here...'_

She took in a deep breath and slumped back in her chair as her teacher tried to explain the chemistry experiment that they were doing the next day. Ichigo twirled a lock of hair with her finger and took another longing glance at the window.

Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second as she saw Kisshu outside her classroom window. His hand was on his hip, with a smirk playing on his lips. Ichigo nearly laughed in relief; she had missed him so much.

Hardly able to contain her excitement, Ichigo waited as patiently as she could for the bell to ring. As soon as it did, she practically jumped out of her seat and bolted to the door.

Ichigo headed towards the roof, searching for her alien lover, but with no luck. Sighing unhappily, she headed down the stairs.

Masaya was at the bottom. "Ichigo-san!" He greeted her, smiling.

Ichigo forced a smile. "Aoyama-kun, I haven't seen you in a while!"

He smiled at her some more. Ichigo shivered. It was kind of creepy. "I was on vacation in America. The people there have strange customs." Masaya chuckled.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sure..." She said, trying not to be rude. "I have to head to P.E. now, though."

Masaya tilted his head. "Ichigo-san... the gym is on the other side of school..."

Ichigo blinked, than gave a shriek as she sprinted as fast as she could across her high school campus. The late bell rang, yet she kept going until she reached the changing room, where her teacher was getting ready to lock the doors.

"Duus Sensei!" Ichigo shouted. Her teacher turned around. "Gomen!" She apologized as she bowed down low. "I got lost and couldn't get here in time even though I ran as fast as I could but I thought I saw someone and he wasn't there but I-"

Ichigo's teacher stopped her. "It's alright." Duus said. "Since it's the first month of school, I'll let you in alone to change, alright? Just try not to be late again."

Ichigo nodded vigorously. "T-Thank you sensei!"

Duus nodded. "Don't mention it..." She unlocked the door and Ichigo ran into the locker room, door swinging shut behind her.

Still gasping for breath, Ichigo headed to her locker, already taking off her school uniform to change into her P.E. clothing.

Two hands snaked around her waist. "Need help with that?" Kisshu asked as he unbuttoned her blouse.

Ichigo smiled and tried to turn around. "Kisshu!" She said happily. He smirked and pressed Ichigo against the locker door, her back to him.

"I've been thinking about you..." Kisshu whispered into her ear as he slid the dress off of her shoulders. Ichigo shivered. "I've wanted to spread your legs wide open and fuck you as hard as I can..."

The pink mew felt a blush on her cheeks. "Kisshu... what are you doing?"

Kisshu grinned. "I'm trying out 'dirty talking' Ichigo, bear with me." Ichigo gave a small nod. His hands roamed around her waist to grope her breasts. Biting her neck gently, Kisshu practically tore open the front latch.

"You like that, don't you?" He mumbled as he squeezed her. "You just love it when I play with your tits..." Ichigo gave a longing whimper. Kisshu chuckled.

"I know you do..." He pinched her nipples tightly and pulled on them. Ichigo thrashed around, gasping.

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo could feel his mouth on her neck and his hands hitting all of her nerve endings. She gave a slight squeal as he reached one hand onto the crotch of her panties.

"Oh yeah, you're just so wet right now, huh?" Kisshu said through clenched teeth, finding it hard to control himself. "You just want me to take your panties off right now and fuck your tight little pussy, don't you?"

Ichigo managed to nod as Kisshu slipped his hand underneath her underwear. He could feel her core against his fingers, as well as the heat radiating from it. Stroking her gently, and getting a moan in response, Kisshu pushed one of his fingers inside her. Ichigo could feel him pumping his finger in and out of her, and when he pushed another in, she felt her legs spreading even farther open for him.

Kisshu smirked at this. "You just want me to shove my huge cock into you right now, don't you?" Ichigo nodded as he removed her underwear entirely.

With Kisshu hoisting her up, Ichigo was pressed firmly against her locker, legs almost unable to support her weight anymore. Her alien lover toyed with her clit again with his fingers. "You want me to fuck your pussy?" He asked her mildly. Ichigo nodded desperately. Kisshu laughed again. "Oh no Ichigo, you're gonna have to say it..."

Ichigo whimpered. "Please... Kisshu, I need you inside of me...!" She bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration. Kisshu chuckled.

"Oh no, kitten..." He whispered darkly into her ear. "I want you to beg me to fuck you..."

Ichigo panted, already quaking with the need for him to be inside of her. "K-Kisshu..." She whispered. "I need you... to..." She blushed, embarrassed to say anymore.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu inquired. "You need me to do what?"

"F... Fuck... my..." Ichigo whispered in a voice that Kisshu could barely hear.

Kisshu smirked, enjoying this. "What was that? I couldn't hear you kitten..."

Ichigo pressed her body against him. "I need you to fuck my pussy as hard as you can, Kisshu! Fuck me with your hard cock!" She screamed out desperately. "Please, damnit, I want you!"

Kisshu, even though he was shocked that Ichigo actually said it, thrusted into her with all his strength. Ichigo gave a deep moan as he pumped in and out of her. "Fuck me... fuck me hard..." Ichigo whimpered. Kisshu was more than happy to oblige.

Ichigo leaned back against him as he rammed them both into the wall. Kisshu's hands traveled up to play with her breasts as she rode him. The red haired girl gave out screams of pleasure.

"Kisshu... Kisshu, I... ah!" Ichigo screamed as she climaxed. Kisshu continued to pull in and out of her gently until she stopped. Stroking her cheek gently, Kisshu muttered sweet words into her ear until she calmed down.

"You alright hon?" Kisshu asked as she leaned against him.

Ichigo giggled. "Yes, I'm alright, Kisshu." She turned around. "That was fun, Kish, I love-" Her eyes widened. "What happened to your face?"

Kisshu had two welts on both of his cheeks, and Ichigo could make out another one on the underside of his chin. Squinting her eyes, she could also see a bruise along his neck.

Ichigo grabbed hold of him. "Kisshu, did Jagaimo try to kill you?"

Kisshu blinked. "Wha-?" He shook his head. "Jagaimo, no. My father and I had a bit of an argument..."

"Argument? Kisshu, you look horrible!" Ichigo stroked his face tenderly.

"Kisshu chuckled. "Thanks a lot, koneko-chan..."

Ichigo pulled back, realizing what she said. "Oh no, not like that! I just meant that your wounds look bad!" Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "I, I mean... that those look like they should be treated... and... you, I... argh!" Ichigo smacked her forehead.

Kisshu laughed. "I know what you mean..." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled her close. "It's a shame I'm not pretty anymore..." He joked.

Ichigo stuck out her tongue. "You never were a pretty boy, Kisshu-kun!" Kisshu smirked.

"Oh really?" He pulled her closer, eyes glinting. "Then what would you call me, kitten?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "G-Gorgeous." She blushed at the expression on his face.

Kisshu was slightly dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then began grinning ear to ear. "Well, it's not my fault I'm so good looking..." He tilted Ichigo's head up. "And sorry I couldn't kiss you more during sex, I just didn't want you to see me like this..."

Ichigo pulled his face in and kissed Kisshu gently. "It's not like I care that much about how you look..." She grinned. "Just don't ever change..."

Kisshu kissed her again. "Well then..." He whispered into her ear. "Why don't we have some more... oral action...?"

Ichigo shivered slightly. "If you insist..." She muttered, acting coy. "But afterward, be sure to tell me EVERYTHING that happened with you and your father, alright?"

Kisshu gave a slight groan. "Then I guess I'd better make the foreplay nice and long, shouldn't I love?"

Ichigo giggled. "Alright then, but I'm not going to forget..."

Kisshu grinned widely. "I adore a challenge..." He pounced on her.

And that was the first day that Ichigo skipped an entire school day.

Masaya walked down a narrow alleyway, smiling like usual, excited about something totally unimportant to the three shadowy figures stalking him.

"God, I hate that smile..." Ryou muttered angrily. "Can't wait to wipe it off his face..."

Meredith giggled. "Let me have the chance too, I'll make it so that he sure as hell won't be able to wear white on his wedding..."

Ryou grinned sadistically. "I call first dibs."

Meredith smirked back. "I'll help you out the second time."

Jagaimo patted both of their shoulders. "You'll both get to have your turns with that boy, once I capture him."

Ryou looked at him curiously. "What do you need him for anyway, master?"

Jagaimo sighed. "He's got the right genetic makeup for an experiment I've been planning." He said as he took out a vial of sleeping gas from the pocket of his robes. "For years now, I've created the illusion that there is a God by the name of 'Deep Blue' who wishes to aid the Cyniclon in their conquest of Earth. All I need now is to change that boy from a human to a Cyniclon, and then give him all of the Mew Aqua I've collected."

Meredith smirked. "Then, once we conquer Earth and dispose of the king and his idiot son, nothing will be able to stop us..."

Ryou grinned. "Then let's take the pretty boy out..."

Jagaimo smirked as he opened the vial of sleeping gas. "Don't get too excited Ryou..." He muttered as he threw it at Masaya. "You and your new sex toy can have all the fun you want as soon as we get back..."

* * *

demonluver: Ooh, I wonder how this'll go down!

Ichigo: You're gonna write a foursome...?

demonluver: No, actually, Jagaimo's gonna sit out the Masaya rape scene

Ichigo: You're gonna have Masaya RAPED?

demonluver: What? Rat bastard deserves it!

Kisshu: True that...

Ichigo: That is so... so...

demonluver: Sick?

Ichigo: Yes!

demonluver: You haven't realized by now that I'm insane?

Ichigo: Shit...

Kisshu: I can't say that I'm looking forward to this...

demonluver: You get to see him cry.

Kisshu: Cant wait!

demonluver: Heh heh... next couple of chapters, some serious shit is gonna go down... *maniac laughter*


	13. The Awakening and an Author's Apology

demonluver: Goddamnit, I feel really guilty about not updating sooner...

Ichigo: Yeah, why didn't you?

demonluver: Well, sophmore year began, and it's just been one big hectic mess!

Kisshu: Like what?

demonluver: Well, there's obviously school, which is always a bitch. Then, I got dumped really hard by this one guy who I was able to confess my love too, and he said he loved me back... I cant believe I almost gave up my virginity to him T.T

Ichigo: Aww, demonluver ::hugs::

demonluver: Yeah, and he called me a slut and a bitch too... my confidence took a nosedive after that... so I've been clinically depressed for a couple months. Luckily, it's been getting much better, with all of my awsome friends and after finishing a play I was in...

Kisshu: So now that it's winter break, you'll be able to upload more, right?

demonluver: Yep! After all, I've got nothing else to do! My only goals for the next month: Finish this fanfiction, and finish reading Naruto! squee

Ichigo: You're... addicted to Naruto now?

demonluver: It's an awsome series! Plus, I've been getting really into Fairy Tail and One Piece!

Kisshu: So basically, what you're saying is you're going shonen?

demonluver: No, Inuyasha is still my number 1. But Naruto and Fairy Tail are both tied for second! 3

Ichigo: All right, all right, can we get on with the story now?

Kisshu: But it's the dreaded Ryou and Masaya scene!

Ichigo: It's what the fans want, deal with it! I've had to put up with you for about a year now!

demonluver: We'll get on with it! But before that, a couple other things that need mentioning. First off, one of the reviewers questioned how long the birth control stuff lasted... Sorry about that, I didn't really give it a lot of thought Let's just say Ichigo's on birth control pills or something right now: it's sort of like an unspoken fact of hentai, that even if you don't use a condom you wont get pregnant. However, this isn't really B-grade writing (or at least I hope it isn't) so I wanted to adress it at least once.

Kisshu: Secondly, the hentai comic that everyone is wondering about!

demonluver: Well, I remember that it was on a site called .us hentai, and that if you search Tokyo Mew Mew you'll probably find it. It's one of the few that's been translated into English, and the title is Tokyo Mew Mew [ENG] Just make sure there are no uptight adults around, because that site has a bunch of annoying popups...

Ichigo: Third, the fact that the only gay couple in this story is evil -.-

demonluver: Hehe... no one's really complained about that yet, but I noticed this and got kind of paranoid. I just wanted to make one thing clear: I AM NOT AGAIANST HOMOSEXUALS. I DO NOT THINK THEY ARE EVIL OR WRONG IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. Some of my best friends are gay, and I myself am bisexual. So if anyone has reached this conclusion, I apologize sincerely.

Kisshu: Finally, your desision as to wheather or not there's going to be a sequel...

demonluver: Initially I had planned on making a sequel that involves Pai and Lettuce in the same way that it involves Kisshu and Ichigo, however, unless I get in the mood or someone emails me saying that they really want it, I don't think I'll get around to it...

Kisshu: So that's it for now!

demonluver: Yup, that's right! On with the story!

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Masaya was greeted with almost pure darkness. His head felt groggy, and it felt as if he was still asleep. He tried to sit up, but soon realized that his arms and legs were tightly bound to the hard table he was lying on.

Masaya shivered slightly as he realized that he was completely unclothed. Tugging against the metal handcuffs that held him down, he began to become more aware of his surroundings.

"H-Hey!" He shouted out. "Where am I?" His voice cracked in fear as a cold sweat broke out. Masaya's eyes widened as he heard a laugh sound behind him. He tried to turn his head, but the metal slab he was chained to got in his way. "Who's there?"

"Ku ku ku..." A dark voice chuckled as footsteps approached Masaya. He shivered in fear as the man slowly walked into his line of vision.

"You're... you're one of those aliens...!" Masaya shouted frantically.

Jagaimo chuckled. "You are a slow one, aren't you?"

Masaya pulled against the chains. "What are you doing with me?"

"Silly boy..." Jagaimo muttered as he drew closer. "I want to remove the seals on your body..."

Masaya's fearful look turned into one of confusion. "What?"

Jagaimo's finger traced the outline of one of Masaya's nipples. "You have our leader trapped inside of you..." He said in a calm voice. "We have to release him now..."

"You're insane...!" Masaya gasped out. "YOU'RE INSANE!" He shrieked.

Jagaimo laughed happily. "You'd think that'd be obvious, wouldn't you? Ryou!" He guestured to a figure hidden in darkness. "Come teach our little prisioner a lesson..."

Masaya gasped slightly as the blonde man came out of the darkness. "You... you're Ichigo-san's boss..." He said in awe.

Ryou's eyes darted towards his master. "What would you like me to do?"

Jagaimo grinned. "Pleasure him... the only way to release Deep Blue is by getting him to climax..."

Masaya felt goosebumps begin to cover his body as Ryou turned towards him, but whether it was from fear or the cold he didn't know.

"Ryou... please... don't do this..."

"You don't understand yet..." Ryou muttered, hand slowly stroking Masaya's face. "But you will in time..." His hand traveled lower and Masaya shut his eyes tightly as Ryou's hand closed around his dick.

"R-Ryou..." Masaya's face heated up. "Please... this is so wrong!"

Ryou chucked as he stroked up and down Masaya's shaft. "Does it look like I care?" His hand movements sped up and Masaya could feel himself growing warmer, despite the chill of the table.

Ryou looked up at the trembling boy and grinned. "You like it don't you?" His hand stroked Masaya's dick firmly. "Come on... you do!"

Masaya shook his head frantically. "N... No!"

Ryou pouted. "Well then, how about this?" He brought his mouth up towards the shaft and gently licked it.

Masaya gasped. "Not there!" Ryou took the whole in his mouth, licking and sucking on it lovingly. Despite himself, Masaya thew his head back and moaned.

"Oh... oh my god..." Ryou chucked at Masaya's reaction and used his hand to play with Masaya's testicles.

"You do like it..." Ryou mumbled into Masaya's ear as he began to lick and nibble on it. Masaya shivered at the strange sensation.

"Ryou... what are you doing to me...?" Masaya whimpered as Ryou's hands skillfully stroked his sensitive spots.

Ryou giggled slightly as he grabbed a small gel ball and held it up to Masaya's mouth. "Having my way with you, isn't it obvious?" Masaya gasped as Ryou forced him to eat it

Masaya spluttered as he tried to spit it out, yet found that he couldn't. "What was that?" He demanded.

Ryou grinned as he undid the chains on Masaya. "A potion, one that causes you to crave this," Ryou held up a packet of little jelly balls, "more than anything..."

Masaya stood up indigantly. "And what... does that achieve?" He asked, mind beginning to cloud over from desire.

Ryou grinned. "This." He said simply as he put one into his own mouth. The potion taking full effect, Masaya grasped Ryou forcefully and kissed him needingly, tongue probing his lips for the jelly.

Ryou laughed slightly during the kiss at Masaya's desperate need and allowed him to have the jelly ball in his mouth. As Masaya swallowed it hungrily, Ryou smashed three more and spread it across his neck.

Masaya's mouth immediatly traveled to Ryou's vein, sucking and licking in desprate need. Despite himself, Ryou moaned as Masaya's tongue lapped up all of the much needed jelly.

"How about this then?" Ryou crushed as many as he could pick up and spread them all over his chest. Masaya licked it all, tongue trailing across Ryou's ribcage and down to his stomach. Ryou shivered in anticipation. Taking another handful, so that the jar was almost empty, he crushed them and spread the sticky jelly across his genitals.

"No... no teeth, mind you." Ryou gasped out as Masaya gently licked Ryou's hardened cock with his tongue. He ate Ryou out like a starving man, sucking on his head, his inner thighs, and his tender testicles. Ryou could feel his leg twiching in pleasure as he felt himself reaching climax.

"I demand you..." Ryou panted. "Finger my balls and suck my dick in as much as you can...!" Masaya obliged like an obedient servant, taking the shaft in his mouth and sucking it in as deeply as he could.

Ryou's head fell back as he began to break out in a cold sweat. "Right there, damnit! Just like that!" Masaya felt himself overcomeing his gag reflex as he stuck it all the way in. Ryou felt himself come inside of Masaya's mouth.

Panting in excursion, Ryou chuckled. "You naughty boy... you've done this before..."

Masaya whimpered. "I swear, I haven't..." Ryou pushed Masaya down forcefully so that he was facedown on the floor.

"Now it's my turn..." Ryou grasped his cock with one hand and held Masaya down with the other as he slowly entered into his tight hole.

Masaya screamed in agony. "Oh, it hurts, it hurts!" Tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes as he thrashed against Ryou's hold on him.

"Stay down!" Ryou shouted, grinning happily. "You'll get used to it!" In rocking motions, Ryou slowly but surely entered deeper into him. Masaya's struggles lessened as he felt Ryou begin to hit an extremely sensitive spot.

"Oh... oooh...!" Masaya's pain turned into a dull throbbing as Ryou continued to pull back and hit the exact same spot. "What... what is that?" Masaya managed to ask while subduing moans of pleasure.

Ryou chuckled. "That's the male equivelent of a G-spot." He thrust into Masaya repeatedly. "It's the type of pleasure you'd never feel with a woman..."

Masaya tried to supress a goan yet failed miserably. Ryou rocked his hips back and forth, grabbing Masaya's ass and using it as leverage to go in deeper.

"Ooh... ooh, that... feels so good-!" Masaya shrieked as Ryou hit one point in particular that felt really good. "THERE! Right there!" Masaya shouted and bucked his hips.

Ryou grinned. "Say what you want!" He pulled all the way out and thrust in again. "Tell me you want me to fuck you! Talk dirty!"

Masaya's lip quivered as he tried to get the words out. "I... I want you too... you're huge cock... please... fuck me with it!"

Ryou still held back. "Scream my name..." Teasingly, Ryou leaned forward and licked Masaya's ear inside and out. "I want you to scream my name!"

Masaya gasped. "Ryou!" He screamed out as he felt himself shaking. "Ryou... please! It feels so good!"

Ryou thrust in, hitting Masaya's sensitive spot accordingly every time. Masaya screamed in pleasure as he felt it over come him. He came, white liquid pouring out of his penis and falling to the floor.

Ryou collapsed in exhaustion. "How do you like that, huh?" He muttered. "Such an uptight boy... I knew you'd be a screamer..." He looked over at Masaya and felt a chill come over him.

Masaya was engulfed in an eerie blue light. Ryou squinted his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was true, and was slightly shocked to find that it was. Masaya's sking color was becoming paler by the moment, and his hair growing longer and longer. Finally, his eyes opened, and instead of the naive brown they once were, Masaya's eyes were now an icy, cruel blue.

"M... Masaya?" Ryou asked uncertainly as the light around him faded.

The man in front of Ryou grinned. "No, not Masaya..." He chuckled dangerously. "My name is Deep Blue." And with that he pounced on top of Ryou, pinning him down on the ground and having his way with the blonde human.

And this time around, Ryou certainly couldn't be considered the dominant one. Nor the more kinky one.

* * *

Pai's head shot up frantically in pain, as did Kisshu's and Tart's. As it subsided, the two younger warriors looked to their elder in confusion.

"What was that?" Kisshu demanded, searching Pai's face for an explaination.

Pai clutched his forehead as a dull throbbing faded away to nothing. "I... I don't know..." He mumbled. "All I do know..."

_"Something big is going to happen..."_ Pai thought, slightly scared. _"Something horrible!"_

demonluver: DUN DUN DUN

Kisshu: Shit, what happens next?

demonluver: Hehe you'll have to wait until the next chapter! It's October, and you know what that means!

Ichigo: Halloween!

Kisshu: Your favorite holiday!

demonluver: That's right! I'm gonna get to work on a Halloween chapter right now, filled with drama and suspense! But... oh shit -.-

Kisshu: What?

demonluver: I have no idea what couple I should dress you and Ichigo up as to have sex...

Ichigo: So what? Just pick anything!

demonluver: Right now the only thing I can think of is Naruto and Sakura... and it would work with Ichigo, but not with Kisshu...

Kisshu: GODDAMNIT! I want to see what happens next!

demonluver: Looks like I'll have to do it...

Ichigo: Do what...?

demonluver: I must...

Kisshu: You must what?

demonluver: I'll have to... break the 4th wall!

Ichigo and Kisshu: WHAT?

demonluver: Yup! ::looks at people reading:: Please guys, if you have a favorite couple you want Kisshu and Ichigo to dress up as, leave it in your review, and I'll try my best to choose the one that suits them the best!

Ichigo: ... this wont end well...

Kisshu: Until next time!


	14. Halloween Funtime!

demonluver: HEY! That was a lot shorter than four months this time, wasn't it?

Kisshu: Um, demonluver, is this really the best you can do? I mean, you were really horny when you wrote this...

demonluver: Shut up! I have my rights!

Ichigo: Come on Kisshu, her writing style is fine.

demonluver: Not that I don't love constructive critism and all, but you're borderline mean.

Kisshu: I'm just saying the truth!

demonluver: So what if I watch porn a lot and write dirty stories and tell sex jokes all the time! I'm a horny teenage virgin, damnit!

Kisshu: Then why not just have sex...?

demonluver: ... I made a bet with a friend to stay chaste until I turn 18...

Kisshu: You'll never make it...

Ichigo: *punch*

demonluver: Don't hit your boyfriend! That's domestic abuse!

Ichigo: He is NOT my boyfriend!

Kisshu: You know you love me!

Ichigo: No, I... um... *blush* um... read and review please!

Kisshu: You cannot deny my sexyness!

* * *

As she walked down the street, Ichigo felt a warm blush rising to her cheeks as she became more and more self concious with every step. Granted, you'd think it would be something she'd be used to by now, being seen in public in a revealing magical girl uniform. However, with her Mew outfit it was different, she actually needed to wear that. But as to the couple cosplay thing she was doing with Kisshu, she had total control over what she could choose.

_"What the hell was I thinking?"_ Ichigo mentally cursed herself grumpily.

The annoying little Kisshu-fangirl within her spoke up. _"Because you want to look nice for your boyfriend..."_ It said, and Ichigo could swear that she now knew what a smirk sounded like.

But still, Ichigo could no longer supress the warm fuzzy feeling she got every time she thought of Kisshu as her boyfriend. Even just thinking about him made her happy, so whenever he was around, she stumbled for words and would trip over random flat surfaces. Not that she hadn't done that before they were dating, but now it just seemed more relevent.

A sudden October breeze hit her as Ichigo wrapped her arms around her waist. Curse this outfit, but she was cold. She looked down at herself. The shirt she was wearing, which, in retrospect, was designed for an anime character in the 5th grade, was just big enough to cover her breasts. The skirt was just as bad, barely covering her lower half as well.

She pulled the skirt down in modesty. At least the armbands and leggings were in her general style of clothing. But she felt more like a slut every minute. As the cold air hit her again, Ichigo shrieked and covered her nipples, which had hardened due to the cold.

_"Why why why why WHY didn't I choose to wear her adorable blue outfit? Or the green one, that was cute. Even the yellow one would be better than this!"_ She huffed and turned a corner to an abandoned alley, looking around for Kisshu. _"He said he'd be here..."_ Ichigo thought, slightly irritated because of how cold she was. _"If he doesn't show soon... well, let's just say he's not getting any tonight."_ Ichigo resolved, determined to make good her threat.

Ever since Ichigo had confessed to loving Kisshu, he had seen her almost every day, charming her and seducing her. Not that Ichigo minded in the slightest, really. It was just that she would like to be able to say no to him once in a while. Just to show that he couldn't dominate her as soon as he walked into the room.

_"Or, in his case, I guess it would be teleporting into a room..."_ Ichigo thought absentmindedly as she leaned against the brick wall of the alley.

She didn't hear the air ripple behind her, but she did hear a chuckle that was simply dripping with deviousness.

"Kisshu, come on out!" Ichigo shouted, scared. She was 99% sure that it was Kisshu's voice, but the other 1% still sparked some fear within her.

Ichigo had no need to fear, however, as two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a well-toned chest. A husky breath tickled her ear as she heard her boyfriend chuckle again.

"Fancy meeting you here Ichigo, I mean _Amu_." Kisshu's tongue licked a sensitive spot on her ear playfully and Ichigo shivered in delight.

Ichigo turned in his arms to face him. "Ikuto, I thought you wouldn't make it..." She said mischieviously. Looking him up and down, Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at Kisshu's hair, dyed a dark blue. She noted, with a little disappointment, that his alien ears were gone. But her disappointment was soon replaced with glee as she realized that now he had two large cat ears. She reached up and began stroking them.

Kisshu rolled his eyes back and positively purred at the treatment Ichigo was giving him. She giggled again and looked at his clothing.

As Ikuto did in the anime, Kisshu was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck that stopped short just above his abdominal muscles. There was a large cross around his neck, and Ichigo had to admit that the arm warmers and skinny jeans suited him.

"Now I'm a neko-chan..." Kisshu muttered suggestively. "Now I understand why you're so irresistable, koneko..." His tail, which Ichigo had failed to notice, wrapped around her waist.

Ichigo gave a slight shriek as the fur tickled her. "K-Kish, what is this?" She giggled as his tail brushed back and forth.

Kisshu smirked. "Pai managed to do some temporary genetic engineering. It's his favorite hobby, actually."

Ichigo giggled and began stroking his ears once more. "Want to go trick or treating?" She asked him happily. Kisshu looked down at her with a deviant grin.

"Why do we need to? After all, you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted..." He muttered into her ear. Ichigo could feel a warm blush make it's way to her cheeks.

"Oh, stop it..." She said to him, even though his constant compliments did please her. She looked around. "If you didn't want to go trick or treating, why did we dress up?"

Kisshu wiggled his eyebows. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Is that the only thing on your mind?" She asked him, faking annoyance. Kisshu laughed

"Only with you, kitten." He looked down at his tail. "Although I suppose I'm the kitten now, eh?"

Ichigo giggled and rubbed his ear softly. "Yeah, and you're adorable." Kisshu's face lit up as he grabbed her hand and tugged her down the road.

"Come on, I have a great place where we can become a little more... intamate..." Kisshu breathed into her ear. Ichigo felt a shiver run down her spine and blamed it on the fact that she wasn't wearing very much, and that it was a cold night.

_"I love it when he does that though..."_ She thought happily as Kisshu led her up the road to an abandoned house.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Really, Kisshu, a haunted house?"

The green haired alien looked at her, eyes gleaming. "You've gotta admit it's hot..."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy..." She muttered. Out of the shadows, a dark figure streaked past them. Ichigo shrieked and grabbed his arm, squeezing her eyes shut. "Wha- What's that?"

Kisshu tried to hold back his laughter. "It was just a cat, koneko-chan..." Ichigo could feel her cheeks heating up as she detangled herself from him.

"Of... of course..." She laughed off her embarrasment. "It was just... surprising... that's it..."

Kisshu smirked as he grabbed her tightly and flew them into an open window. Ichigo eeped and clung to him tightly.

They landed onto an old bed. Kisshu smirked as he saw Ichigo below him, flushed with anticipation. Gently, he lowered his mouth down to meet her lips, while his hand traveled up and down her arm in gentle strokes.

Ichigo gave a slight gasp as she felt chills from the soft touches Kisshu was giving her. His mouth moved down her neck and continued lower towards her arm. Laying soft butterfly kisses all over, he glanced up to see Ichigo's face a bright red, although he was certain from the shivers he felt raking through her that it was from anticipation.

"Ichigo..." He caressed her name as he gently pulled down on her shirt. She could feel her whole body heating up as one of Kisshu's able hands grasped her breast. Firmly stroking it, Kisshu began leading soft kisses towards her chest. Grabbing the hem of her bra by his teeth, he ripped it off in a fluid motion.

Even though Kisshu had insisted that he would be patient and make it as pleasureable for her as possible, as soon as he caught sight of his lover's ample breasts, eyes glittering in anticipation, he couldn't help himself. Taking one in his hand, he lowered his mouth to Ichigo's nipple, sucking eagerly and licking her tender flesh. Kisshu's free hand traveled to her crotch, where he rubbed her crotch needingly, noting with satisfaction that Ichigo was soaking wet.

At the rush of pleasure given to her by her alien lover, Ichigo arched her back and let out a soft scream. "Oooh..." Was the only noise she could muster through her haze of lust.

Growing harder by the second, Kisshu let go of Ichigo's breasts and traveled lower to meet her soft womanhood. Licking the inside of her thighs, he smirked deviantly as he heard Ichigo moan out, "Get on with it..."

Lapping up her tasty juices, Kisshu moaned softly at the feeling of Ichigo's thighs around his head. In turn, Ichigo pulled him in closer with her legs, enjoying the feeling of total satisfaction.

Kisshu pulled back and stood up, enjoying the view of Ichigo, sprawled back on the bed lit only by the moonlight. Unzipping his pants, he spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Roll over and show me your sexy ass, will you kitten?"

Ichigo obliged all too willingly, rolling over onto her stomach and spreading her legs as wide as she could, Kisshu noted with satisfaction. Grasping his erection, Kisshu rubbed the tip over Ichigo's sensitive clit.

"You want it in you, honey?" He spoke to her, increasing the pace of his teasing.

Ichigo nodded. "Y-Yes..." She moaned, face flushed and eyes glazed over. "I want you to fuck me so hard... I want you to make me come...!"

Kisshu could feel her getting wetter, preparing for him. "You dirty little kitten..." He muttered, giving her buttocks a slight smack before entering her at a pace both found agonizingly slow. Ichigo tried to thrust her hips back, but Kisshu held her in place.

"Go... go in deeper!" She screamed in frustration. Kisshu grinned and continued to move as slowly as possible.

Bending down so as to whisper in her ear, Kisshu ordered, "Beg me." In a tone that reflected absolute delight.

Ichigo whimpered; she wanted it so bad. "P-Please Kisshu...!" She threw her head back and gave a soft scream as his pace quickened.

"You're getting there..." Kisshu muttered, pulling out then pressing back in. "Now tell me how good it feels..."

Ichigo wiggled her hips. "Ooh Kisshu... it feels SO good..." She tried to deepen the angle, but it was no use. "Please, go deeper!"

Kisshu released a deep breath; He had been waiting for this. "Now Ichigo... one more thing..."

Ichigo let out a scream of frustration as he moved in agonizingly slow motions. "What?"

Kisshu chuckled. _'She's so sexy when she's mad...'_ He bent over, pulling his manhood out of her and rubbing it over her clit. Letting out a breathy whisper into her ear that caused Ichigo to shiver, he said, "Say that you want me to take you away to paradise..."

Ichigo's heart sped up as Kisshu flipped her onto her back so that she was facing him. The moonlight shone on his pale skin as he stared into her eyes. "W-What? Kish..."

Pleadingly, Kisshu kissed her lips, trailing a finger up her stomach and cupping her breasts lovingly. "Tell me you want me to take you..." He kissed her neck. "Body and soul, that I am the only man you ever want to be with..." Kisshu's words left Ichigo breathless. "Please?"

Ichigo stared at him silently before caving into her heart. "I want you Kisshu." She muttered, running her fingers through his green hair. "I want you to take me..." Ichigo cupped his cheek and stroked it lovingly. "I want to be yours..." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "I can't imagine ever loving anyone but you..."

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and pulled her into the tightest hug he could muster. Pressing himself into her, Ichigo felt as if her senses had heightened tenfold. The raw emotion she was feeling for her alien lover overwhelmed her, and Ichigo could feel herself shaking.

Kisshu pressed deeper into her, grunting as he felt waves of pleasure overtake him. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, Ichigo noted this as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. Kisshu moaned as he felt her tongue prod his mouth, and took in a deep breath of her luscious scent.

Ichigo's entire body became hot as she felt her chest tighten. "Kisshu..." She muttered, breathless. "I love you so much..."

Kisshu smirked through the exhaustion. "Heh..." He gasped for breath. "I love you more..."

Ichigo giggled slightly as he pressed deeper in. Hitting her G-spot through his gentle sex, she came almost immediatly. Kisshu lay beside her, tired.

Cuddling up next to him, Ichigo blew into one of his sensitive ears. "I love you most..." She said as she wrapped her arms around his body. Kisshu chuckled slightly and pulled her tight. Kissing the top of her head, Ichigo felt sleep overcoming her. She let out a breath and was almost sure Kisshu was asleep when she heard him mutter something softly into her hair.

"One day Ichigo... I'm gonna marry you..." Ichigo's heart began to speed up rapidly, and it was all she could do to pretend to be asleep. Her head spun with several emotions: love, fear, lust, excitement, uncertainty, amazement. She wondered how she was able to keep her breathing level at a time like this.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu, who had apparently fallen asleep. _'I'm too young...' _She thought, snuggling closer to him. _'But I love him...'_ Ichigo's mind was torn between these two facts, and it was a good half hour before the exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Kisshu: I'm getting married! *jumps into Ichigo's arms*

Ichigo: No you aren't! *drops him*

demonluver: Don't hurt Kisshu, rapid fangirls will come after you! Do you have any idea how pissed off we were after the scene where he saved you from the dream monster only for you to reject him?

Ichigo: That's not fair, you're bringing up scenes from the tv series!

demonluver: How about that time where he came and begged you to come away with him to paradise?

Ichigo: Uhh...

demonluver: Or what about when he DIED to save you! I cried really hard!

Kisshu: I have fangirls...?

demonluver: We established this...

Kisshu: Oh yeah... *brain dead*

demonluver: Anyway, please review this, because I absolutely love them. Also, before we go, I want to say that I am accepting requests for oneshot Kisshu Ichigo. So if someone has a plot idea they want me to write, by all means, PM me ^^

Kisshu: When are you going to find the time?

demonluver: I'll think of something

Ichigo: Wait... isn't it Valentine's Day soon? Are you trying to work off your lack of a social life?

demonluver: If you bring up my social life any more, I will write a Minto/Ichigo yuri...

Ichigo: Oh shit!

Kisshu: ...I find that oddly sexy...

demonluver: *throws Kisshu into a pool of rapid whales* Okay then! See everyone next time! Only a few more chapters to go!

Ichigo: Kisshy! Don't die!

demonluver: ...Kisshy?

Ichigo: Um... GOODBYE EVERYONE!


	15. The Plot Thickiness is Overwhelming

demonluver: Hello everyone, I'm finally back, before we begin, I would like to give everyone an explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long.

Ichigo: Because you're lazy?

demonluver: *hits Ichigo with a frying pan* No. It's because we're reaching the climax, moron! As you know, this is my first fanfiction that has been more than a one shot, and I have never written anything this long. Therefore, writing this has been hard for me. I kept trying to come up with ideas for how I should present this, and then as soon as I wrote them, I didn't like it and had to edit it so much that it became nearly unreadable. Then I restarted again. This is the final draft, and it's taken a long time to get to this point. There are only a few chapters left (probably three or four) so please bear with me.

demonluver: Another thing I would like everyone to note is that I am doing a lot of telling instead of showing for this chapter. If too many people leave reviews saying that they are confused about that is going on, I will try to rewrite this chapter yet again. However, the reason that I am telling and not showing is for the sake of time. I am honestly really tired with this story. When I look back on the earlier chapters, I become ashamed of my writing style. I began this in the middle of my freshman year, and I am beginning my junior year in a few months. My writing style has changed over this time, and I would really like to work on some fresh fanfics.

Kisshu: No funny skit this time folks, just on with the story!

* * *

Ichigo took a shallow breath as she opened her eyes. Her entire body was aching, muscles limp and sore. Ichigo tried to turn her head, earning a couple cracks as her bones popped. Her efforts were useless, for there was only darkness in whatever room she was in.

"H-Hey..." Ichigo rasped out. Her throat burned and felt scratchy. "Hey...!" She thrashed around, gradually waking up. "What's going on?" Her voice echoed around her, causing her ears to ring unpleasantly.

Behind her, Ichigo heard a door open as light shone through, giving her a vague idea of where she was. It appeared to be a dungeon of sorts, with walls made out of a dark cobblestone. Chains and manacles, like the ones that held her, were dangling off the walls.

Weakly, Ichigo opened her mouth. "Who are you?" She managed to gasp out. Her lungs were screaming for water. How long had she been there? A week? Two weeks? Her brain was scrambled, and try as she might, Ichigo could not come up with an answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" The voice in the dark asked, still hidden out of Ichigo's sight.

Ichigo recognized the voice. "Masaya..."

Behind her, a cruel, dark laugh rung out. "No, not anymore..." At the edge of her vision, Ichigo could see a robed figure walk around her. In the dim light, she was able to see him. Clothed in a royal blue, the pale skin of the man who was once Masaya practically glowed with the light that was pouring into the dungeon. His black hair had grown well past his waist. But the most startling thing about him was his eyes. They had become a piercing light blue, and by simply looking at her, he sent chills down her spine.

Ichigo struggled to speak, discovering that her mouth had gone dry. "Who are you really?"

The man smiled. "My name was Masaya... but I have grown weary of that title..." He moved so that his lips were practically touching her ear. "My name now... is Deep Blue."

Ichigo froze in terror, heart pounding. The man in front of her laughed cruelly. Gasping for air, she spoke in a hushed voice:

"Where's Kisshu?"

* * *

Throwing his ex-fiancée against the wall, Kisshu glared intensely at Meredith. "Where is she?" He bellowed, wrapping one hand around her neck. Throughout all of this, Meredith remained surprisingly calm.

Meredith smirked. "What makes you think I have any idea where that human has gotten to?" She asked Kisshu coldly. "Maybe she just dumped your sorry ass."

Kisshu growled and tightened his hold on Meredith's neck. "I've been looking for two weeks." He said in a dangerously low voice. "You are the last possible person who could have done it, so I ask you again," Kisshu brought one of his daggers to Meredith's stomach and pricked her with it. A drop of blood rolled down her smooth white skin. "Where is she?"

Meredith, who had begun choking at this point, grabbed Kisshu's arm with both hands. "If you kill me..." She rasped out. "That human will die."

Kisshu began drilling his sword into her, slowly. "I am not going to ask you again." He muttered. "I will kill you." Kisshu felt Meredith's breathing become labored, he felt the sweat under his hold on her. Bringing his mouth to her ear, Kisshu whispered.

"Where is Ichigo?"

* * *

Flying above the houses of Tokyo, a cloaked man stopped as he stared down at the rooftops below. Searching quietly, he was able to make out the girl he had been looking for inside one of the windows. He smiled, teeth glinting as the sun set. The stranger looked upon the green haired girl. His newest victim.

Inside her house, Lettuce was worried sick. It had almost been a month since Ichigo had been seen, as well as Ryou, for that matter. She knew that Ichigo needed Kisshu to survive, and she knew for a fact that Ichigo was not with Kisshu.

Lettuce remembered quite vividly the day that Ichigo's mother and father had shown up at the Mew Cafe, on Thanksgiving day, for that matter, demanding to know where Ichigo was. She saw how terrified they were, asking if "that Kisshu boy" had anything to do with it. Ichigo had never been outside all night before, and they could not reach her on their cell phones.

Kisshu and Pai showed up at the Cafe about an hour later, with Kisshu demanding to know where Ichigo was. Naturally, a fight ensued between Kisshu and Ichigo's father, but with everyone's help they managed to keep each other from breaking the other's neck.

After this, they all began searching. It had taken two days of fruitless effort before Ichigo's parents insisted that they call the police. Another week had gone by, and Lettuce was beginning to lose hope. Even Pudding had stopped smiling and dancing out of fear for her friend. Kisshu, on the other hand, was relentless in his search for Ichigo. Pai had shown up at her house daily to make sure nothing had happened to her, and told Lettuce that Kisshu had barely eaten nor slept ever since Ichigo had gone missing.

Lettuce felt a slight fluttering in her chest as she looked out of her window. As worried as she was for Ichigo and Kisshu, Lettuce couldn't help but enjoy the daily talk she had with Pai. Ever since he kissed her, Pai had remained on the far end of Lettuce's bed as they spoke to each other. After a while, he became more relaxed, but still refrained from touching her.

Lettuce's face lit up with a blush as she remembered what he had told her the night before. _'I want to keep you safe from harm, Lettuce. I don't want the same thing that happened to Ichigo to happen to you as well. I will... protect you with my life.'_ It sounded just like something out of one of her romance novels.

Lettuce heard a ripple in the air behind her as she recognized it as the sound of an alien teleporting. _'Strange...'_ She thought. _'Pai always knocks on my window before coming in...'_

Lettuce had no chance to turn around before a cloth was placed over her mouth. She was unconscious before she could reach for the pendant in her pocket.

* * *

Ichigo looked up at her captor. He was nothing like the Masaya she remembered. Cold and cruel, she expected no mercy from him. Turning away and trying to combat the fear that was arising in her stomach, Ichigo tried to think back to the events after Halloween.

She remembered she and Kisshu had left the haunted house. She remembered several dates after that, and remembered inviting him over for Thanksgiving. He had seemed hesitant at first, but as Ichigo had pleaded with him and gave him puppy eyes, Kisshu eventually gave in.

Ichigo had been shopping for food the day before Thanksgiving when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight back, but felt a cloth being put over her mouth that reeked of chemicals. Ichigo could see many people passing by, but they did nothing to help her. It was almost as if she was invisible.

_'Mom and Dad must be so worried...' _Ichigo thought as she began shaking with fear. What would happen to her? _'The Mews and Kisshu must be looking everywhere for me...'_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in her pelvis. Letting out a shriek, she doubled over in pain, the chains holding her clanging together. Gasping, Ichigo began to convulse violently.

Deep Blue turned to her and laughed. "I almost forgot your unfortunate illness." He crouched down to look at Ichigo, who was shaking and sweating profusely. "Unfortunately, I am not one of those aliens, not while I inhabit this human body, so I would not be able to help you." Deep Blue looked her over. "Shame, I'd love to fuck you. Too bad Jagaimo wants you alive."

As soon as he said the name, Kisshu's older brother stepped out of the shadows. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

He chuckled. "Surprised to see me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo growled. "Not really. You're the only one insane enough to come up with this anyway."

Jagaimo smiled. "Good." He walked closer to her until they were face to face. "You've been a constant torn in my side since the day I met you."

Ichigo scoffed. "Funny, the feeling's mutual."

Jagaimo's calm face turned into a glower. "I thought that, being my brother's enemy, you would kill him as soon as you woke up from your lust-induced trance. But no-" He looked at her scornfully. "You fell in love with him." Jagaimo spit out in disgust.

Ichigo tried to remain brave. "Well, that was just poor planning on your part, wasn't it?"

Jagaimo's gaze turned even colder. "And because of this, I cannot ascend to the throne as I had planned. And with all of your meddling in the affairs of my worthless father, he is beginning to question whether or not we should continue our attack on Earth. The brazen old fool..."

Ichigo glared at him. "Then maybe you shouldn't have infected me with that insane potion of yours, huh?"

Jagaimo smiled. "I assure you, I will not make the same mistake again. I have already chosen a far more suitable test subject, someone less troublesome than you." Jagaimo snapped his finger.

A figure appeared on the floor near Jagaimo's feet, unconscious and wrapped in chains. It took Ichigo less than a second to figure out who it was.

"Lettuce!"

* * *

When Kisshu teleported back onto his ship, he was met with a very angry Pai.

"I've found out where Ichigo is."

"Lettuce has been kidnapped."

Both men looked at each other solemnly.

"Jagaimo."

* * *

After Ichigo's latest outburst, a searing pain began to blaze in her stomach. She collapsed down onto the ground, exhausted. Jagaimo looked at her, laughing.

"It seems that while asleep, the injection I gave you was suspended." He looked her over as he would a test subject. "And now it's coming back to hurt you."

Ichigo managed to gasp out through the pain. "What have you done... with Lettuce?" She managed to say before crying out in pain again.

Jagaimo looked at the unconscious girl. "Oh, her?" He asked, uninterested. "I administered the same potion that I gave to you, nearly a year ago, remember?" He grinned sadistically. "All I need to do is find someone to satisfy her newfound lust. Perhaps I would be a good candidate, yes?"

At this, Ichigo felt rage boiling within her, almost stronger then the pain burning inside her. She tried desperately to reach out and grab Jagaimo's neck, to choke the life out of the vile man, but all she could manage was a weak lunge in his direction.

Jagaimo laughed. "You're pathetic." He grinned. "Maybe I shall grant you one favor."

Ichigo looked up at him, incredulous. There was an evil glint in his eye which made her tremble.

"You need DNA..." He muttered. "Why shouldn't I force mine upon you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she realized the implication. _'This is it...'_ She thought in sheer terror. _'I'm gonna get raped, and then he's gonna kill me.'_

* * *

Outside Jagaimo's spaceship, Kisshu managed the controls so that he, Pai, and the Mews could land without being spotted. As the others discussed their plans for what strategy would be the best to take, Kisshu forcibly removed his seals.

A power surged within him as he felt untapped power at his fingertips. His eyesight began to turn red in anger.

_'This time, Jagaimo...' _Kisshu thought, clenching his fist. _'This time, only one of us is coming out alive...'_

* * *

demonluver: Cliffhanger! I'm such a tease.

Kisshu: HOLY SHIT what's going to happen?

Ichigo: You never told me I would get raped!

demonluver: Too bad, my fingers are sore. Anyway, this is a message to anyone who reads this story, if you want to chat with me, I have a Skype account that I cannot mention on here because of some sort of glitch. It is on my profile though, so if anyone wants to discuss with me face to face about any ideas or suggestions, I'd be more than happy to hear them. However, I would prefer for anyone who wants to video chat with me to send me a PM on fanfiction beforehand, because I don't want any creepers to get me. Skype is completely free to download so long as you do not get any of their add ons, so please, if you want to talk to me, do so!

Kisshu: Until next time!

Ichigo: Don't let her have me get raped!


End file.
